His Yin and Her Yang
by When Red Roses Cry
Summary: He walked the path of the ninja. She lived on the code of the samurai. He could not easily trust. She could easily forgive. He hated her. She hated him. Can these two ever see eye to eye or could this be another complication for the Student Council? Eventual romance...
1. Yin arrives

Welcome to my first fanfiction entry and I will very much appreciate that you will read this then leave a review. Please note that I'm taught to use the British English but I may mix up some US English in there. Please cooperate with me and correct me of anything that could be improved. Thank you all.

If you're looking for a short sweet love story with Katou, might as well leave. This is a long story with relationship building with mostly scary realistic scenes that could happen in real life with humour stuck inbetween. Isn't that what Sket Dance does anyway?

WARNING: Bad humour and weirdness ahead(though this _is_ a Sket Dance fanfiction, I'm guessing you guys are already prepared) This story involves an OC so if you don't like it, kindly leave with all your belongings(Great, now I'm a stewardess on a plane).

DISCLAIMER: **Sket Dance obviously does not belong to me.** Only the OC and this fanfiction belongs to me. Sket Dance belongs to the talented Kenta Shinohara.

* * *

The limitless sky was painted a baby blue, clouds leisurely float across the sky. That day at Kaimei High School was as normal as any day.

...but then would it be normal to see a wandering girl with a wooden katana strapped around her waist wearing a focused look on her face… well seeing it _was _Kaimei Academy, maybe. Though that didn't keep some of the more normal students to do a little gossip.

"Who is that girl? Why is she wearing a wooden katana?" one of the students whispered to his friends.

"I don't know. Could she be part of the Kendo club?" Another student whispered back.

"Have you seen her hair?!"

People were whispering about her odd choice of accessory strapped to her skirt and her appearance but she heed no attention as she had something else on her mind. The new girl looked around to see a couple of friendly girls chatting around the corner of the hallway. She calmly proceed to walk up to them.

"Excuse me." She started off politely, catching their attention.

The chatting girls stopped to stare at the black-haired girl. They assumed she was new because neither of them recalled seeing a girl wearing a navy blue turtleneck underneath the white school short-sleeve shirt with the red tie pinned properly and also not many girls wear such a long skirt, ending about an inch above her knees.

She looked just like a life-sized Japanese doll.

"Oh, hi. You must be new around here." One of the girls said. The sword-handler nodded politely.

"Yes, I am. Would you be so kind as to direct me to the Student Council Room?"

"..Eh?"

* * *

Everything was normal in the Sket-Dan clubroom as well. Himeko and Bossun were leisurely chatting with each other while Switch was trying out a new dating sim game. What a normal (lazy) day for the Sket-Dan.

"So, Nakatani from Class A brought candy for everyone in her class today. She's so nice and considerate." Himeko was happily going about telling Bossun about her generous friend while he was lounging around, uninterested of the tale.

"Uh huh…" came out his lame reply.

"Bossun, are you even listening to me?" she questioned the messy-haired club leader.

"Well, you're always talking about the same thing! So what if this Nakatani gave some crappy candy?"

"It wasn't just some crappy candy. It seems it was a really popular candy and everyone liked it though I rather stick with my beloved pelocan."

"I can't believe you can call that crap candy! It tastes awful." Bossun said, clearly showing his disgust.

"It does not. Here, why don't you try the mackerel miso one?" Himeko said, offering him the oddly-flavoured sweet.

In the midst of their pointless argument, there was a knock on the door and all three stared at it before Himeko went to open to door. Though, instead seeing someone standing in front, there was Shinzou begging on his knees like the first time meeting the support group.

"Pardon my intrusion, Sket-Dan but I'm in dire need of your assistant!" the modern samurai cried loudly.

"Why can't you open the door like a normal person and stop speaking so damn loud!" the blonde pelocan-lover yelled back. The male samurai fell back from his kneeling position from the intensity of Himeko's angry voice.

"You're yelling too, Himeko." Bossun pointed out her irony in which Himeko replied to him with a glare.

* * *

"So, a childhood friend of yours just enroll to this school. That's great!" Himeko said. Shinzou nodded in reply.

"Our fathers had met in the same dojo and we used to practise kendo together." He explained. "Shinpei and I were quite close to her back when we were in middle school. Here." Shinzou flipped opened his always present phone to show a picture of three smiling children; two boys and a girl in the middle.

The two boys were cheekily smiling in the photo while the small girl in the middle did the same shyly, her face tinged with a pink hue. The children seems really close in the picture.

"How cute!" Himeko cooed at the adorable picture.

"So, what's the problem?" Bossun inquired, not seeing the point of Shinzou's presence.

"Ah, actually her father requested I assist on keeping an eye on her in school for him." The samurai's face fell for a moment. When he heard that his childhood friend was coming to this school he was ecstatic but after talking to her father, that quickly faded.

"Huh, why?" Himeko asked.

As Shinzou was about to answer that when Switch, who had not spoken until now, spoke up through his laptop.

"Seems like this friend of Shinzou has changed school for the third time this week and during that time, she built a reputation." Switch said. "She only stays in school for a day before leaving."

The two easily surprised members of Sket-Dan turned around to their third member, jaws dropped in shock. "THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!?"

Shinzou nodded. "Yes. Well, you see..."

* * *

The black-haired girl walked in search for the Student Council Room using the directions her seniors gave her a few moments ago. She found her destination when she came across a room with the "Student Council Room" sign on the door. She wore a small smirk as she politely knocked twice before sliding the door open.

Every pair of eyes in the room was looking at the new face when their door opened.

"Are you new here?" Tsubaki questioned the girl. Tsubaki pride himself on his knowledge of every student in this school and since he doesn't recognized the black-haired girl, he immediately assumed she was new.

She was a rather tall girl with a slender yet slightly muscular build with chocolate brown eyes beaming with pride and determination and had a fair skin tone like a true Japanese woman of the olden times. But her most prominent feature would definitely be...

"HNK. (Extremely Long Hair)" Daisy said, examining the girl's long, black hair tied in a ponytail ending around her waist with two light blue beads at the ends of her ponytail. Her bangs partly covered her left eye with two locks were framing her face.

"What pretty hair. I wonder how much her shampoo cost." Unyuu wondered, smiling.

While their focus was on her, the katana-wielder was focusing more on the amber-eyed boy who was sitting in the larger seat while another tall boy was standing diligently by his side. It was easy to figure out that the student with the long eyelashes was the president but she had to make sure.

"I'm looking for the president of the Student Council. His name is Tsubaki Sasuke." She spoke with a tone of calm seriousness.

"What do you want? You can't just call out president with such disrespect!" Katou growled at the long-haired newcomer who in response gave him a glare.

"Silence, you white-haired delinquent." She hissed venomously. "I wasn't talking to you."

"You wench!" The girl ignored his insult this time as she averted her attention back to Tsubaki.

"Yes, I am Tsubaki Sasuke." Tsubaki replied. The brown-eyed girl smirked and in a split second, she raised her wooden weapon towards the younger Kirishima twin, the tip of her weapon just under his chin.

"President!" Kiri jumped into action and quickly immobilized the attacker by holding a kunai close to her throat. "I will not let you harm president, insolent woman."

She only gave a glance towards the taller male without a glimmer of fear in her chocolate-coloured eyes and she ignored his threat as she redirected her attention back to the surprised president. He quickly stepped back from her katana.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked. The long-haired attacker still retained a smirk on her face. She withdrew her wooden weapon and stood proudly in front of everyone, showing no glimmer of fright.

"My name is Kikuchi Shinako and I hereby challenge you, Tsubaki Sasuke, to a one-on-one battle with me." She proclaimed loudly and clearly.

"...Huh?"

* * *

Roman: Who is this Shinako girl and what does she have against Tsubaki? Will Tsubaki accept her challenge or will Kiri stop her first? This is soooo exciting!

Red Roses: Why are you here? I'm supposed to be the one giving the suspense dialogue! Get back into the story! Plus, you're a mangaka.

Roman: And don't forget to leave a review. It'd be very much appreciated!

Red Roses: Are you even listening to me!? *sighs* Anyway, to those who wondered what did Daisy said it was...

_hijixyouni nagai kami_ though I'm not sure if it's right or not.

On a side note, the word "Kiri" is the Malay word for "left" so I kinda giggled a bit when I first saw it.

See you soon.


	2. Yin decided, Yang is pissed

Red Roses: On to the next chapter! Now, I gotta wrap this up before _you know who _shows up. So, I like to thank everyone who have read my story and reviewed it. It is very much appreciated and before I forget-

Roman: Red Roses does not own Sket-Dance! Enjoy the story!~

Red Roses: Darn it! Stop popping into my introductions!

* * *

The Student Coucil sat there in the midst of shock and confusion when a girl, properly known now as Shinako, raised her sword at Tsubaki while Katou was behind her, itching to silence her once and for all.

"Watch your mouth, you wannabe-samurai." Shinako's eyebrows twitched at the ninja's comment and turned to face him with a toxic glare.

"Excuse me, I am no wannabe. My family have served royalty as a samurai during the edo period. Who are you supposed to be?"

"That's Kiri-kun. He is in charge as general affairs manager." Unyu answered sweetly as if not noticing the ominous aura around those two.

"General Affairs? Not worth my time," She scoffed and faced the black-haired male who had stood there confused for a while. "My only interest is the president. Now do you accept my challenge?"

"..."

* * *

Back in the Sket-Dan clubroom...

"So that's it." Shinzou nodded to Bossun's reply.

"When her first year started, Shinako have been challenging any student who leads the student population in a battle in every school she had been to and since then, have not lost a single one." Shinzou reexplained his friend's situation to clarify any confusion.

"That's amazing." Himeko said in awe.

"And once she deemed her opponent as weak, she states that she would never be in a school run by an incompetent ruler. She always leaves the next day and the cycle starts again."

"This is certainly a problem." Bossun said, a serious look marred his face.

"Wait, if she's looking for the ruler of the school, shouldn't she be fighting the chairman of the school or something?" Switch wondered out loud through his laptop.

"No. She believes the faculty staff is only in charge of the school but don't necessarily control the students."

"That kinda made sense." the blonde fighter sighed, finishing up her pelocan lollipop. "But that is kinda troublesome, isn't it?"

Shinzou agreed to her words with a sadden nod. "Yes, you're right. I cannot understand her motif for this pointless challenges. She used to be such a gentle soul."

"So, by ruler of the student population that would mean..."

Before anyone could figured out the puzzle, the door quickly swung open and Shinpei was on the other side, slightly panting.

"Shinpei!"

"It's Shinzou's younger brother." Himeko recalled.

"Shinpei, what is wrong?" Shinpei was panting as if he ran here from the other side of the school as fast as he could.

"Big brother...it started." He said in between breaths.

At that note, Shinzou jumped out the clubroom through the window and dashed to the direction his younger brother came from. Shinpei, though likely panting, follow him from behind.

Himeko stuck her head out from the window and yelled out to them.

"USE THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

* * *

The Student Council and Shinako were standing behind the school building, nobody else but them were present with made things easier for the two battlers.

"President, you do not need to fight. I will fight in your place," Katou insisted but Tsubaki would have none of that.

"No. Kikuchi-san challenge me so, as the president, I will be her opponent," He decided in which Shinako smiled in response.

"I admire your dedication as the president Tsubaki-san. But I do not intend to hold back and I hope you won't as well."

"Don't worry, I won't," Tsubaki replied confidently.

"Good luck, president~" Unyu cheered happily.

"Unyu-sempai, please tell him I said good luck too," Usami shyly whispered into Unyu's ear.

"MKS. (Clueless man is determined)" Daisy said while Tsubaki felt a slight sting from the 'clueless man' comment.

"Are you ready, Mr. President?" If you listen closely, you could swear you hear a teasing tone in her voice. "First one to land a hit on their opponent wins."

"And...start!~"

Just as Unyu shouted out, The Sket-Dan and the Takemitsu brothers rushed to the scene of the battle.

"We're too late!"

"Of course, the president of the Student Council would obviously be her target." Switch said, though slightly upset he didn't figure it out sooner.

"We should stop them," Himeko tried to run to stop the fight but Shinzou intervened.

"No, when Shinako is in a fight, her determination blinds her from anything else. We can only watch."

Now, the Sket-Dan and the Takemitsu brothers can only watch from the sidelines along with the other Student Council members.

Some time by, Tsubaki and Shinako stood patiently, waiting for the right moment to strike their opponent. Then, Tsubaki noticed something peculiar about Shinako. She seemed to be glowing with empowering aura around her and before he knew it, she took the first swing.

"Tsubaki/President!" His friends cried out as he moved towards the left to dodged the swing. It was odd, her sword wasn't even close to him but his senses told him to move out of the way.

"What the hell happened!?" Tsubaki heard his brother yelled while looking at something him in shock. Tsubaki turned and gasped in shock as well.

The tree behind him had a large cut on it's trunk. It wasn't deep but it was noticeable. It looked as if the trunk was slashed by a real katana.

"How did that happen!?" Himeko questioned in disbelief.

"That's a wooden sword, isn't it!?"

"I think I can explain," Switch spoke up. "Apparently, Shinako concentrates on the directions the air around her so when she swings her sword, it'd sent a shockwave of compressed air is able to cut things like that tree."

"That's deadly scary!" Bossun and Himeko exclaimed in fear and shock.

Tsubaki, a bit stunned, almost didn't noticed his opponent running towards him with her weapon. When the female samurai trust her sword, the president evaded her attack and proceed to try to land a punch on her.

But, Shinako was also quick to evade it and she jumped back a few steps to regain distance again.

"Wait, is that Kendo?" Himeko pondered. She noticed Shinako's attacks were more flexible than the moves Shinzou practices during Kendo club.

"No, Shinako quit Kendo during middle school. Now, she practises Kenjutsu, it was tradition for the Kikuchi clan to learn Kenjutsu and Aikido once they turned 14. She began to learn under her father's guidance." Shinzou explained.

"Shinako's dad has high hopes for Shinako," Shinpei continued after his brother.

"Oh dear, president could have a problem," Unyu expressed her concern.

"His opponent is no laughing matter," Daisy commented, carefully watching the fight.

Katou was not happy one bit. Not only could he not save his president from fighting a meaningless battle, Tsubaki could also get seriously hurt.

Once again, Shinako took the first step and ran close to Tsubaki for her sword to reach him. Tsubaki easily sidestep away and launched a punch at her in which she as she turned her heels as she ducked down to dodge, her back turned to his front.

Tsubaki couldn't see the smirk on Shinako when the brown-eyed girl abandoned her weapon and grabbed Tsubaki's outstretched wrist with her free hands and pulled him over her head, making him land onto the floor in front of her.

Tsubaki landed and let out groan then noticed the tip of the sword directly between his eyes.

"I win," Shinako declared seriously but her eyes showed a glimmer of disappointment.

Everyone rushed to Tsubaki's side to aid him. Shinako noticed two familiar boys and realized immediately who they were.

"Shinzou-kun, Shinpei-kun? You two attend to this school as well?"

"Wow, she only noticed them now?" Bossun felt a sweat dripping from the side of his head.

"She really doesn't noticed the things happening outside the battlefield." Switch commented.

* * *

"My name is Shinako of the Kikuchi clan. It is a pleasure to meet you," Shinako bowed politely. Shinzou introduced the Sket-Dan to her and told her how they had help him and Shinpei with their problems.

"That was really impressive, Shinako-chan," Himeko praised her in which Shinako blushed lightly in response.

"T-Thank you very much. My father is an amazing teacher and I owe a lot to his teachings," Shinako said softly.

Someone called out to the long-haired girl so she turned to see Tsubaki and his feet with no sign of major injuries.

"That was a great battle. It was a pleasure to fight with you" Tsubaki said with Kiri behind him glaring at her but she paid no attention.

"Thank you. You are a very formidable opponent, Tsubaki-san," Shinako said politely with a present blush. Once the battle was over, Shinako became more calm and bashful.

Then, Bossun suddenly appeared behind Shinako with a Cheshire smile looking at his younger brother. "Hehh? Don't try to hide it, Tsubaki. Deep down, you're pretty down about losing, aren't ya?"

"You idiot! I'm not sad about anything!"

"Heh, then why are you so mad then?"

"Because you're stupidity always frustrates me!"

As the two brothers argue, Bossun didn't noticed how close he was to Shinako and how uncomfortable she was feeling.

_"Too close! Too close! Too close!" _

"Oi, Bossun." Himeko, who noticed how uneasy Shinako was feeling, called out to him but it was too late. She snapped.

"DON'T STAND SO CLOSE!" The nervous samurai screamed and before Bossun realized it, he was forcibly pushed to the side, crashing to the wall.

"BOSSUN!"

"AAHHH! I'M SO SORRY!"

Apparently, since young, Shinako was also taught the ways of a Japanese maiden and one of things she was taught was to keep an arm's length between her and a male stranger. Without her samurai pride, Shinako's confidence significantly drops and is reduced to a timid and bashful girl with a traditional thinking.

What a personality switch.

* * *

"Are you sure I should leave Bossun-san unattended? I was the cause for his injuries after all."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Fujisaki will recover," Tsubaki said with little remorse of his brother's safety. "May I ask you, why did you want to fight with me?"

Like a silent snap, everything changed about Shinako's personality. She was the focused, serious samurai she appeared the first time she came in the Student Council Room.

"To prove your strength and your ability to lead the student population," She sighed. "You are strong, I'll give you that. But, the way you reacted when Bossun-san teased you is less to admire."

Tsubaki sat silently as he heard his evaluation from the female samurai. He'd admit he may lose his cool when around his obnoxious brother.

"I don't think I could follow a man like that. Excuse me," With that, she turned around was about to walk out until a white-haired student appeared in front of her. "What do you want?"

"Nobody talks to my president like that, insolent woman," Katou growled. Shinako's eyes stayed emotionless but her tightened fist said otherwise.

"I wasn't trying to be rude, I was simply stating how I felt," Shinako said while trying to push her irritation down her throat. Though she only met him today, this Katou guy was really getting on her nerves.

"I will not let you disrespect the president."

"Kiri, stop this," Tsubaki ordered but for a rare moment, Katou was hesitant to listen. He was really annoyed with the girl in front of him to stop.

"Careful, Shinako-chan. Kiri-kun is a ninja," Unyu warned her. Then, it clicked. Shinako now knows why she hated the taller student.

He was a ninja.

Shinako chuckled. "A ninja huh? That would explain that brash attitude of yours."

"So what, just because you're a samurai doesn't mean you get to act all high and mighty," he snarled.

Their eyes narrowed and their glares were giving out sparks and everyone in the room was silent, not wanting start a raging fire in their office. After a while, Shinako finally broke the glare-down and walked past the ninja.

"I have no business with you. I'm leaving, good day," She said before slamming the door behind her.

_"What an arrogant delinquent! If I have to see him again in a million years, it'd still be too soon!" _Shinako thought and she walked out of the school in anger.

* * *

After Shinako left, everyone was still a little bit on edge and it was until Tsubaki gave an awkward throat clear.

"Well, let's get this meeting into order before we go home."

Everyone agreed, and the first one to speak is surprisingly Unyu, who would just smiled and ask it she could replace some of the school property with fancier(and definitely more expensive) items.

"Well, Tsubaki I wanted to tell you that a few of our students has reported that they were harassed by students from another school."

"What!? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"You were busy with that fight and I assumed the Sket-Dan would take care of it."

"Unacceptable! As the Student Council, it is our job to protect the students," Tsubaki is really fired up. "Unyu, tell us everything you know about this harassment case. We are going to bring this harassment group to justice!"

"Yes, president."

* * *

Red Roses: Great, now we have a bi-polar character who hates Kiri (*giggle* left). Will this hatred last? Maybe. And since Roman is a bit 'busy' *banging noises from closet* ahem, no one is gonna interrupt me so the whole direction of wind and cutting through trees thing, I was talking absolute nonsense. I know nothing of these things and I simply made that up. Furthermore-

Switch: For the explanation for Daisy acronym is...

Daisy:_ Muchi na nin Kettei Saremasu= clueless man is determined. __  
_

Switch: Please leave a review. Red Roses would really appreciate it and thanks for reading!~

Red Roses: Oh, come on!


	3. Yin is in trouble, Yang has a rival

Red Roses: The next chapter is up. *sigh* I assumed some 'unexpected' visitor is gonna pop up and steal my limelight.

Unyu: This is fun isn't it, Usami-chan?

Usami: ...yes, Unyu-senpai.

Red Roses: *sigh* so, is one of you is gonna do the disclaimer?

Unyu: Usami-chan, would you like to do it?

Usami: ...Red Roses doesn't own Sket Dance. She only owns Shinako and the male population should just disappear.

Red Roses: Don't say something so reckless!

WARNING: This has mild VIOLENCE and CRUDE LANGUAGE, please be cautious.

* * *

"So those punks are from Tachi High, huh?" Bossun said.

Captain came by and asked the Sket-Dan to help her classmate who was harassed the other day. Captain was really worried so she rushed to the Sket-Dan clubroom in search for help.

The brown-haired athlete actually came by the clubroom earlier but nobody was there (due to Tsubaki and Shinako's fight earlier) so, she waited for them inside. Normally, Captain so far has only requested search-parties and candy-related missions.

But this was definitely was not the case.

Captain nodded. "My friend told me she recognized the uniforms as Tachi High School. There are about four or five guys cornering her," Captain continued with concern in her tone. "If it weren't for someone to come by, I don't know what might had happened."

"Don't worry, Captain. We're going to get to the bottom of this." Himeko comforted Captain gently.

"But, are you sure about this? I heard that some of them are armed and not hesitant on hurting someone." Captain fears for her friends' safety.

"Apparently, there has been several reports in school about the same predicament. This needs to be stopped soon." Switch expresses his concern though not actually expressing it through his face.

"Ok then. Let's go." Bossun stood up confidently as Captain and Himeko looked on in admiration. Then, the red hat wearing leader forgot something very, _very _important.

"...Um, where are we supposed to go again?"

"..."

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Bossun-kun..."

* * *

"Thank you, come again." The cashier said sweetly before Shinako walked out of the convenience store with a ice-cream bar in her hand and her schoolbag in the other. Shinako had a _HUGE _sweet tooth, especially when it comes to cold, sweet treats.

"Yum, nothing like ending the day with a Super Sweet Strawberry bar."

The black-haired girl walked aimlessly while happily licking her sweet ice-cream, not quite paying attention to her surroundings. Now, she really should when walking back home alone. Because, when you don't...

"Eh?" Shinako finally looked around after finishing her sweet treat. "Where am I?"

This would probably happen.

Shinako found her herself in a seemingly empty neighborhood near a park.

"Oh, dear. This could be troublesome." Shinako sighed, as she turned around to retrace her steps.

"Please, let me go."

Shinako heard a desperate cry coming from the park. She felt worried so she quietly walked closer to the pleading voice and when she got there, the female samurai was not happy with what she saw, not one bit. She hid behind a wall close by to eavesdrop.

Three guys were chuckling sinisterly while a girl was struggling to escape the hold one of the guys had on her. Shinako immediately recognized the girl's uniform as it was similar to her own.

_"She's from Kaimei Academy. What are those hooligans doing to her!?"_ She thought as she watched those gangsters laughed at the helpless girl's attempts to free herself in disgust.

"Oh, don't be like that. Come play with us for a while~." The man, presumably the leader, smirked slyly as his friends kept on snickering beside him. They were trying to forcibly push her into their car as the girl desperately tried to free herself.

She can't take this any longer.

Suddenly, a wooden ice-cream stick went flying across the part and hit directly at the man's head, catching his attention.

"Ow! Hey, who did that!?" The man shouted angrily, tightening his grip on the girl. His eyes focused on the figure coming out from behind the wall and saw the culprit; a tall girl with a bokuto, glaring at him with vicious eyes.

"Release her, you lewd man." She ordered. A vein pop up to the side of the man's temple. He didn't like to be bossed around, especially by some random girl. He turned sharply to his followers and yelled at them.

"What are ya fucking waiting for, idiots? Get her!"

His two lackeys came at her simultaneously with the intention of restraining her but luck was not on their side that day.

Shinako quickly immobilized them with a punch in the face for both of them and quickly drew her sword at the last standing man in the park.

"Release her, you lewd man." She repeated herself coldly but the brute instead smirked which surprised her. Shouldn't he be worried?

"Silly little girl. Ya think you could be a hero?"

A pair of arms unexpectedly bound Shinako's hands together and disarmed her, kicking her bokuto away. She turned to see two more men behind her while the other two she beaten up were getting back onto their feet.

_"Shoot! There were more!?" _

The boss handed the first hostage to one of his followers then walked closer to take a closer look the girl that was causing him trouble.

"On a closer look, you're pretty cute." He chuckled as he grabbed Shinako's chin. The black-haired samurai shook away his hand and glared daggers at him.

"Get away from me!" She hissed.

"Haha, ya sure are a feisty little one!" He laughed. He pulled a pocket knife from his pocket and dangerously placed the sharp tip near Shinako's face.

"Ya better play nice with us, little lamb. I wouldn't have t' ruin yer pretty little face." He laughed wickedly as Shinako felt a bead of sweat down her temple. She knew he wasn't kidding. He was truly a sick bastard.

Shinako looked to the very girl she tried to save. She was shivering in her shoes and tears were forming and running down her face. Shinako doesn't blame her, she must have got her hopes up when the female samurai came to rescue her but it faltered and now both of them were captured.

_"What do I do?" _

Then, some sort of small pellet hit the back of the boss's head, angering him and he turned around, away from her face. He saw a black-haired man with red hat and goggles holding a slingshot and a another man beside him carrying a laptop.

_"Bossun-san, Switch-san." _

She heard a groan coming from behind her. She turned to see a blonde-haired figure knocking down the goons with a blue field hockey stick.

"Himeko-san!" Shinako shouted in shock and relief.

"Heh, sorry for coming so late."

Shinako suddenly saw Tsubaki running in an impressive speed, punching the man who was holding the fearful girl beside her and he fell to the ground. She fainted in the midst of things, prompting the President to catch her in his arms.

"Shit, we're getting outta here!" the boss said, running away from the scene and into the car, followed by his posse.

The one holding Shinako panicked and roughly pushed her aside, making a run for it. Shinako lost her balance and crashed into the paved road, bumping her head. The fallen girl tried to get up but she felt too dizzy and weak.

The Tachi High punks got into the car and hastily started the car, not caring about the disoriented girl on the road.

"You punks!" Tsubaki tried to chase after the thugs before they run off but it was too late.

"SHINAKO!"

Some yelled out to her but Shinako knew she wouldn't be able to run fast enough to evade the car with her dizzy mind so, she closed her eyes and awaited her painful death.

She felt a force but it wasn't hard or painful like she'd have imagined. It was actually...warm. Like she was being carried by something or someone and she felt safe.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a blurry image of a figure with white hair, looking at her. Her vision got better and gasped as the figure turned out to be the general affairs manager of the Student Council. He was gently carrying her in his arms while staring at her with that same stoic expression.

_"Katou..."_

Her face heated up from embarrassment and panic. Shinako's maiden mind is on overdrive on being _way _too close to a male stranger.

_"Too close!" _

* * *

"How's your head?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm fine." Shinako kept her head down in shame and embarrassment.

The other girl finally woke up and thanked the heroes graciously before running off to home. The Sket-Dan went with her in case she runs into more trouble so, Tsubaki, Katou and Shinako were left behind at the park.

"Are you sure? My father's a doctor, he can help you-" Tsubaki was cut off by the frustrated girl.

"I'm fine." Shinako insisted and everything got quiet for a while.

Katou threw her bokuto at her which Shinako easily caught it.

"Here."

"...Thanks."

Shinako then looked up to the stoic delinquent-styled man. Katou stood quietly behind Tsubaki, looking stoic as usual.

"Why did you save me?" She asked softly.

"What?" Katou looked at her in confusion.

"You barely know me and I'm quite certain you and I aren't on good terms," She said it like was the understatement of the millennium. "Why did you risk yourself to save me?"

"I won't let anyone harm a student from the academy, I don't care who it is."

"Wow, that was actually quite noble...even for you." She smirked a little when she saw that irritated look on Katou's face.

Shinako noticed Tsubaki was holding his arm quite strangely. She looked closer and there was a red stain on his sleeve, which looked like it was ripped...or cut.

"Ahh! Tsubaki-san, you are hurt!"

"I-It's nothing."

"Nothing!? You're bleeding! I have a first-aid kit in my bag." Shinako quickly worked on getting out her emergency kit from her bag and grabbed Tsubaki's hand firmly. She immediately rolled up his sleeve and carefully tended to his wound.

"You two are completely reckless, you should have know better," Shinako scolded them like a mother annoyed with her sons' antics. "Honestly, how can you just jump into dangerous situations like this?"

_"Though, I wasn't any better..." _

"It's our duty." Tsubaki answered unhesitatingly, as Shinako looked up to in surprise of his confidence.

"Your duty?"

"Yes, our duty is to protect our students from any harm, regardless of the dangers."

Shinako's brown eyes widened. "B-But you barely even know me! Also, I was planning to leave the next day."

Tsubaki surprised her when he grabbed Shinako's shoulders firmly and looked straight into her eyes.

"That doesn't matter, You're still part of our school! And it doesn't matter if you don't go to our school anymore, because even if you don't, the Student Council will never let any harm come to you!" Tsubaki declared, raising his voice trying to get the message clear into her head.

"Tsubaki-san..."

* * *

The next day, everyone was more carefree now. As it turns out, Switch was recording everything that happened in the park and gave it to the police. The harassed girl agreed to press charges on the men. The thugs were taken for questioning and the students now has little to fear when walking home.

Tsubaki was walking to school with Katou when they saw a figure running towards them. It turns out to be Shinako when she stopped in front of them with a smile and a pink tinge of blush on her face.

"Good morning!~" Shinako greeted sweetly, specifically towards Tsubaki's direction.

"Good morning, Kikuchi-san," Tsubaki greeted back while Katou made a noise of acknowledgement. "So, you decided to stay in Kaimei Academy."

Shinako nodded happily. "Yes, after what you'd said to me yesterday, I'd realized something."

"Huh? Realized something?" Tsubaki wondered.

"I'd realized that you had the traits of a passionate leader and I have decided." Shinako suddenly grabbed both of Tsubaki's hands and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"K-Kikuchi-san, people are starting to stare." Tsubaki stuttered nervously as Shinako held his hands with care.

"From now on, I will serve you like a faithful knight. Finally, I have found my one and only master," Shinako announced with pure devotion in her eyes. "I will lend you my heart, my strength and my soul to you. I will faithfully follow you to my death, I swear on my samurai code of honor."

"EEHHH!?"

On the sidelines, the Sket-Dan were watching the whole scene from afar.

"It seems that Tsubaki has a knack for picking up faithful companions." Switch said, finding slight amusement in this.

"Yeah, he's pretty lucky." Himeko commented as she watched the said faithful companions arguing.

"If you cause more inconvenience for president, I'll kill you, you troublesome samurai."

"Why don't you put your skills to good use and disappear, you delinquent ninja."

Himeko let out a sigh. "I thought after what happened yesterday, those two would get along."

"The rivalry between ninja and samurai runs deep in those two. They are born rivals."

"At least her school jumping days are over." The blonde looked over her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Bossun?" Himeko asked the strangely quiet leader. Bossun was walking silently behind them, not uttering a single word.

"It'd nothing." He muttered a reply.

"Maybe you're jealous that your brother has gotten more popular than you." Himeko teased her club leader, snickering.

"Or maybe you're jealous that you can't spend more time with your dearest brother anymore!" Switch joined in the teasing.

"Oh, that must be it!~"

"THAT'S NOT IT, YOU JERKS!"

Back with the very topic of the Sket-Dan's conversation, Shinako presented Tsubaki with a lunchbox wrapped in a blue handkerchief.

"Here, Tsubaki-sama. I've prepared a bento for you."

"Ah, you didn't have to, Kikuchi-san."

"Nonsense, it is the least I could do for my master~"

The other students overheard some of their conversation and started jumping to conclusions.

"Why did she call him master?"

"Did you see that, that girl just made Tsubaki a bento!"

"Wahh, is that cute girl Tsubaki's girlfriend?"

"How did Tsubaki hook up with her!?"

Embarrassed, Tsubaki hastened his pace to school. "I must get to class."

Shinako and Katou both quickly caught up to him.

"Please allow me to escort you to your classroom, Tsubaki-sama."

"I will escort him, leave woman."

"Why don't you drop dead?" She hissed at him. Tsubaki stopped in his tracks and looked sternly at Shinako.

"Kikuchi, you can't say something so rude!"

"I apologize," She bowed politely to the black-haired president then turned to her 'rival' as you can say. "Katou-san..."

"..."

"Kindly drop dead."

"YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT!"

From that day onwards, this has formed into another part of Tsubaki's crazy daily school routine.

* * *

Unyu: Eh? Usami-chan, have you seen Red Roses-chan?

Usami:...She's currently in the corner sulking.

Unyu: Awww, cheer up Red Roses-chan. You're still the author of the story~

Red Roses: Why is the author constantly being interrupted by the characters of the story? That isn't right!

Unyu: There are still people who support you, so don't feel bad~

Red Roses: You're right! My readers support me so I mustn't give up! I will continue my story for my readers as they are my reason to keep this story alive!

Thank you all for reading my story!

Unyu: That's the spirit!

Usami:...Go, Red Roses-san.

By the way, a _bokuto _is the wooden katana Shinako carries around.


	4. Yin asks for Sket-Dan

Red Roses: So, chapter 4 is up. Thank you for those who reviewed my story. It makes me feel like I'm writing for real readers and not ghosts here.

I'm not trying to be desperate, I just want to know more of the people who are reading my story. The only thing I know is that you must have a phone or computer and you like Sket Dance. I really want to know more. So, please leave a review and tell me how you feel (I sounded like a therapist somehow).

And as a special gift, I've got a character who was actually invited in this introduction to do the disclaimer; locally famous seiyu and singer, Momoka!

Momoka:...Um R-Red Roses do not own Sket Dance.

Red Roses: I don't feel so sad about not owning Sket Dance when it's coming from a cute voice. Now, onwards with the story! The Student Council isn't in here much but I promise you they will be back in the next chapter.

WARNING: More Bad humour and weirdness ahead. Also, some inappropriate subjects. Just saying...

* * *

The next few days, Shinako has gotten used to her new environment in school. Ever since she started school jumping, she never stayed long enough to really get acquainted to a high school life. It was fun meeting the people here but there was three problems in her life right now:

1) She's in the same class as Katou (darn delinquent ninja!).

2) She hasn't decided on a club to join yet.

3) She's in the same class as _Katou._

Since she can't do anything about problem 1 and 3, she can only think of a club to join. Seeing that the Student Council was currently full and since she's new, this would be a good way to start off the semester.

"I wonder which club should I attend..." Shinako thought aloud, while looking at all the possible clubs on the school board. There were many (odd) posters up on the board and Shinako was having trouble deciding on which club to take up.

"Hey, Shinako." She heard a familiar voice calling her so, Shinako turned to see Shinpei walking towards her. At least she's glad Shinpei is in her class or her life in school would be complete hell.

"Good morning, Shinpei-kun." She greeted him politely but with a more casual tone then with other people. She knew him since the day they both were able to hold a wooden sword.

"Whatcha doing?" Shinpei asked, looking at the same board that Shinako seems to find more interesting.

"I'm looking for a club to join." She answered.

"So, I'm guessing no luck?"

Shinako nodded sadly and sighed. "I really have no idea what to do."

"Why don't ask that Tsubaki guy to help? You seem pretty friendly with him," He questioned. "Been hearing weird rumours."

"I-I can't ask Tsubaki-sama such a thing! He is much too busy and I wouldn't want to bother him." Shinako stuttered a bit at first. She really respects the president and she didn't want to bother him with such a trivial thing.

Shinpei thought for a while and an idea popped up. "I know, why don't you ask the Sket-Dan for help?"

"The Sket-Dan?"

"Yea, they're pretty good at fixing problems like this."

"...Alright."

* * *

Shinpei and Shinako walked down the hallways until they reach the Sket-Dan clubroom. They stopped in front of the door and they heard voices on the other side so they know they're in. With Shinpei beside her, Shinako shyly slide open the door.

"Good morni-" Shinako's throat closed up when she saw _it. _That terrible grey colour which befits it's terrible persona, those sharp, terrifying talons, the way it quietly sits there on it's pedestal carefully watching everyone like some sort of predator with its large, unblinking eyes.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Shinako let out a loud shriek which scared everyone nearby. She grabbed hold onto the closest thing to her, which was Shinpei's arm, and held it like a life line, slightly injuring Shinpei.

"Shinako!?" Himeko was so scared, she accidentally dropped her cup of tea, landing on Bossun's foot.

"OW, THAT'S HOT!" Bossun yelled out, grabbing his foot, trying to ease the pain.

"Sorry, Bossun."

"Shinako, what's wrong!?" Shinpei asked, confused and surprised why his timid yet usually calm classmate would suddenly scream like that.

"AN OWL!" She replied with another shriek when she met the said subject of terror looking at her in confusion. In its midst of confusion, it flew towards the hysterical student, which was _not _a good idea.

"AAAHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

"I apologize for my rather rash actions." Shinako said embarrassed, sitting on the couch with Shinpei, keeping as much distance as she can from the demon bird(?).

"It's alright. Everyone has their fears." Himeko assured the junior, waving it off like it was normal.

"You sure are scared of Hosuke, aren't ya?"

Shinako nodded sheepishly, a blush still present on her pale face. "When I was young, an owl flew into my room from my window and landed on my bed. It was carrying a dead rat and it was revolting. I was scared ever since."

"Owls are natural carnivorous predators and are considered doom-bringers in the old days. It is easy to see how you would develop a fear from them." Switch expresses his understanding for her fear, though again not physically showing it.

"Will you stop bringing that up?" Himeko said, whacking the otaku's head before sitting down on the bench with Bossun. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well..." Shinako told them about her predicament; about looking for a club and not wanting to bother Tsubaki.

"Alright then, we'll help you find the right club."

"Thank you so much!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"JOIN THE SKET-DAN!"

"Eeehh!?"

* * *

After constantly refusing their offer, the Sket-Dan started on helping Shinako find a suitable club. Unfortunately, Shinpei had to leave because it was his turn to clean the classroom so he left early.

Himeko checked the list of the school clubs in school Switch printed out. "Ok, our first club is..."

"So, you want to try for the cheerleading club?"

The Sket-Dan asked Yabasawa to help Shinako try out for the cheerleading team. Luckily, Yabasawa happened to have an extra cheerleader uniform for the female samurai. Apparently, the uniform was a _little_ too small for her.

But, coincidentally, it was a fit for Shinako and Shinako got to try out for the team.

"Wah, Shinako-chan! You look really good in that uniform." Himeko complimented.

Shinako was fidgeting around, pulling her pink skirt in a fruitless attempt to cover up her legs. Without her turtleneck and longer skirt, she was blushing furiously. And for the fun of it, Switch decided it was a good idea to change her hairstyle into twintails.

"A young maiden should not wear something so improper!"

"Forget that, go try out!" Bossun, probably the only one thinking of the mission pushed Shinako towards the cheerleading group.

"Ok, we'll start with the basic cheers." One of the cheerleaders instructed.

"A-Alright."

Shinako took a deep breath and started cheering to the beat. She's turned out to be pretty good at it, she was athletic enough and she had good rhythm but there was a problem.

"Shinako, you can't stop during the cheer and you need to kick higher."

"I can't kick that way, people will see my unmentionables. This is unacceptable for a young maiden!"

* * *

"I apologize for the burden I'm causing." Shinako's face cooled down a bit after changing back into her normal clothing.

"I guess cheerleading ain't your thing. We'll keep looking." Bossun said, crossing out cheerleading from the list.

"Next is..."

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club..." an eerie voice came from the strangely dark room.

"Hello, Yuuki-san." Switch greeted nonchalantly.

"Ahhh, Switch-kun. Have you finally seen the errors of your scientific beliefs and decided to join my club?"

"Never. I will never believe these ridiculous and childish beliefs of yours."

Shinako wasn't sure but she could have swore that she somehow saw a toy robot and a small ghost in some sort of glaring conflict.

"Is this natural for them?"

"Yea, don't worry. This is how they get along." Himeko assured her like this glaring contest is the normal thing in the school.

"I see..."

"So, young one, what do you know about the mysterious underworld? Tell me." Yuuki stared at Shinako as if she's staring into her soul.

"Well, stories from the edo period has been passed down for generations in my family about odd unexplainable happenings during that time," Shinako started as all the occult members gather around her. "My father told me about how my ancestors had always been haunted while guarding the royal families, the plates breaking without anyone's notice, the mysterious footsteps and knockings on the walls and how some soldiers died mysteriously with their livers removed."

"Wow, Shinako sure has some stories to tell." Bossun commented listening to the samurai's stories, getting a little bit scared himself.

"That's creepy!" Himeko was shivering in fear.

"I bet there are logical explanations." Switch refuses to be in the supernatural nonsense.

"Tell us more!" The occult club members begged Shinako and she was getting a little bit uncomfortable with their constant pleading.

"W-Wait a minute."

"TELL US MORE!"

"AHHH!"

* * *

"That was a close one." Bossun said, finally stopping after getting out from the club. Yuuki and her friends were getting a little bit too clingy for Shinako's taste.

"I'm sure they're are just enthusiastic about what they believe. I don't blame them." Shinako said while looking through the list of clubs. She saw one in particular that caught her attention, not of interest but of confusion.

"What is a 'gesuling club'? I've never heard of such a thing."

Shinako didn't notice the looks on the Sket-Dan's face and she got confused when she looked and they suddenly huddled up.

"What should we do? Do we tell her?" Bossun asked nervously.

"No way! Shinako's will never be able to tolerate that!"

"Due to Shinako's maiden personality, if she were find out the club's nature, it would create disastrous results."

"What are you guys talking about? Is it something dirty?"

_Speak of the devil! _

Shinako noticed a short, girlish boy with an innocent smile on his face. She approached him to greet.

"I'm Kikuchi Shinako. It is pleasure to meet you." She bowed politely.

"Oh, so you're the new samurai student I've heard so much about."

"I suppose so..."

Sakura smiled innocently enough. "How many centimeters are you?"

"Um, I'm about 169cm." Shinako answered though confused. Why would he ask for her height?

"No, I meant your bust size."

"My...what?"

_"Uh oh." _The Sket-Dan thought.

"H-Hey, Shinako-chan let's continue our search." Himeko tried to drag Shinako as far away from the pervert as possible but Sakura just kept talking.

"Why are wearing that turtleneck? Are you trying to hide how big your boobs are? You're a pretty tall girl, if you wear a mini skirt I bet you look super sexy. When you practice, do you wear just bandages around your chest? I heard you were calling some guy 'master', are you into the master-slave thing?"

The innocent-faced pervert kept going on until Himeko started to feel an empowering aura and the Sket-Dan feared for the worst; it was the same aura they felt before Shinako unleashed her dangerous attacks.

Shinako turned to face Sakura and she looked up with her face red from either anger or embarrassment, no one is too sure.

"You...you..." She muttered angrily before giving a powerful roundhouse kick to Sakura's face, successfully kicking him through the window and out of the school building. It was so fast, nobody saw it until they heard Sakura crash through the window.

"PERVERT!"

"SHINAKO!"

* * *

"...I do not regret what I did." Shinako said, walking down the hallways with the Sket-Dan. No one would blame her.

"So, what's next?" Himeko asked.

"This is getting us nowhere! There's gotta be some club you would like." Bossun said, a bit exhausted from the crazy search.

"Well, I would like to become a doctor when I grow up. Is there any club that would help me with that?"

"A doctor, huh?" Bossun thought for a while and an ideal club came to him.

"Let's go."

"Huh?"

They headed to the infirmary but there seem to be a commotion. A girl was frantically pacing around outside the room. She was running her fingers through her short brown hair, her green eyes was filled with concern.

"What's wrong?"

The girl turned and she looked worried and a bit angry at the same time.

"There is an injured student in there and the school doctor isn't here right now."

"Can't you do it yourself?"

"I would but..."

A voice interrupted her and it was innocent in tone but it was so not, in anyway, pure.

"Shouldn't you girls be wearing hot nurse outfits? Like sexy short white dresses and stuff?"

The Sket-Dan and Shinako looked in and saw Sakura, injured but apparently, his mouth was still working fine.

"I can't get close to him without wanting to strangle him."

"I don't blame you."

Shinako stood at the door before taking a deep breath. she opened the door and walked in. Sakura noticed her walked in and smiled.

"Hey, it's you. You still didn't tell me about your bust siz-" Sakura was cut off when Shinako slapped a large band-aid over his mouth. Once that's done, she quickly got to work on dressing his wounds. Shinako was quick but she kept everything tidy and neat. After dressing his wounds, Shinako thought for a while before deciding to leave the band-aid on Sakura's mouth.

"That was really good." the girl praised Shinako to which Shinako blushed a bit.

"It was nothing,"

_"It was my fault he got hurt in the first place." _

"My name is Takada Harumi. Nice to meet you." Harumi greeted cheerfully.

"My name is Kikuchi Shinako. Likewise."

"Hey, how about joining the Health Committee? We could use someone like you."

"The Health Committee?" Harumi nodded.

"That's right. Basically, we're in charge of the school medical help and the members take turns helping out the school doctor during club hours. What do you say?"

Shinako smiled and nodded eagerly. "I would love to."

The two girls get acquainted as the Sket-Dan looked on in satisfaction.

"Well, we're done." Bossun sighed happily on a job well done.

"I feel kinda safer now since Shinako will joining the Health Committee." Himeko smiled.

"I agree." Switch spoke through his laptop.

* * *

"What on Earth happened?" Tsubaki questioned looking at the broken window in anger.

"The students told me that a student was angered and kicked someone out the window." Unyu explained, looking down at the reports.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Roman: Shinako has finally found a club to join. It would have been nice it she had join my club. I would have gotten more screen time in the story.

Red Roses: Well, too bad for you. Hey, I like to thank my readers for well...reading and for the fun of it, I'm gonna list the countries they're from!

My thanks to those from USA, Malaysia, Philippines, Iceland, India, Japan, Saudi Arabia, Mexico, Brazil, Italy, Singapore, Austria, Indonesia, UK, Russia and Finland!

Wow, that's a lot of places. Thank you so much. See you soon.


	5. Yin is scared, Yang cares, I think

Red Roses: Hello, again. Welcome back to a new chapter of "His Yin and Her Yang". I will start off with asking a Sket Dance character to remind the readers I don't own any of the Sket Dance series. Here's the main character himself, Fujisaki Yusuke a.k.a Bossun.

Bossun: *nervous* H-H-Hey, Red R-Roses don't own S-Sket D-D-Dance s-s-so don't f-forget!

Red Roses: You know, when you're nervous, you don't look anything like a main character, especially with that face. Your face is just too funny to take you seriously.

Bossun: THAT'S CRUEL!

Red Roses: I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be mean but I had to say it.

Also to LightSpeed Athlete24, Shinako didn't join the Kendo Club because she quit Kendo when she was 14 and now, she practices Kenjutsu. Plus, it seems like such a boys' club. One more note, I didn't mind your "xDD" one bit.

If any of you have questions about my weird characters, feel free to ask me and I'll answer them in my introductions.

Now, onwards with the story!

* * *

"Takeshida-sensei, please wake up." Shinako said, gently but sternly pushing the older man's shoulder, persuading him out of sleep but to no prevail. She found the school doctor, Takeshida-sensei, sleeping on one of the infirmary beds, as usual.

"Five more minutes." He grumbled through the pillow. He turned in his sleep, slightly wrinkling his white coat.

"You said that five minutes ago." the black-haired student reminded him, continuing the pushing.

"Then, give me ten more minutes."

"Takeshida-sensei." Shinako sighed. She had only met Takeshida-sensei recently but it was easy to sense his work habits.

He was quite young, only 25, but he had the energy of a 90-year-old and the stubbornness of a 10-year-old. Sure, he was good at his job and when he's awake, which is rarely, he is a good teacher towards the Health Committee members but he always comes to school looking like a mess.

His black hair looks like he combs it half-heartedly so it's just barely neat and he always shows up with his maroon eyes laced with sleepiness and his tie always hang loose. if it weren't for the white coat, she would have thought he was some college kid who had nothing better to do.

"Why don't you just talk a walk outside and leave the infirmary to me," Takeshida said tiredly lifting his head up, showing his youthful yet so lazy face. "I'll handle it."

The female samurai finally gave up and decided to take a walk since it was a slow day for the Health Committee. Before she left, Shinako told the sleeping doctor to text her if a patient arrives in which he grumbled in response.

Shinako sighed but then let out a smile and hummed as she walked down the hallways, already decided on a destination. She was told by her master to come by the Student Council Room that day and she was almost skipping her way towards her destination.

* * *

"Why are you standing so close to the president, woman?" Katou glared at the female samurai, who was standing diligently beside Tsubaki. Katou is on Tsubaki's left and Shinako on his right. Tsubaki looked less of Student Council president and more of like the president of the United States kind of way.

"I have given my code to Tsubaki-sama, I cannot leave my master with..." Shinako gave a quick glance to Katou before looking away.

Cue the irk mark. "What are you implying?" Katou growled through his clenched teeth.

Shinako turned to face the white-haired boy with her own glare. "I believe you know exactly what I'm implying."

"Troublesome samurai."

"Delinquent ninja."

The four other occupants of the rooms sat silently as the heat turned boiling point between Katou and Shinako. This glaring competition between ninja and samurai happens so often, it would strange if it didn't happen. Tsubaki, who was sitting between his overly faithful friends, sighed, contemplating on stopping this meaningless stare-down.

"Enough, both of you," Katou and Shinako instantly stopped at the sound of Tsubaki yelling like trained dogs. "It's time to start the meeting."

One of the discussions during the meeting that day was of Shinako's destruction of one of the school window and her punishment for it.

"Kikuchi Shinako, you shall be punished for the destruction of school property and for the assault of a student." Tsubaki said as Shinako kept her head down, ready to accept anything.

"Since Unyu already decided to pay for the repair expenses herself, your punishment will be assisting the softball team for the entire week starting tomorrow. Understand?"

Shinako nodded. "I understand, Tsubaki-sama."

"Also, Kiri will be monitoring you." Tsubaki continued in which Shinako lifted her head in surprise.

"Wait, he will be following me everywhere?"

"You and Kiri are in the same class so it would be the obvious choice to choose him." The black-haired president explained but it still didn't help Shinako one bit.

"This is unacceptable, Tsubaki-sama. I won't run away or anything. Why would you need that delinquent ninja to follow me? Do you not trust me?" Shinako was getting both annoyed and upset at the same time. Not only does she have to spend more time with her hated rival, she feels like Tsubaki, her master, doesn't have faith in her.

"This is standard procedure, Kikuchi. It is mandatory for one of the Student Council member to company the punished offender."

"But-" Tsubaki cut her off before she could say anything else.

"This is an order, Kikuchi. Not buts."

With that said, everything seemed settled. Shinako held her tongue and agreed to her punishment. Helping the softball didn't seem so bad but the idea of spending more time with the general affair manager was the real punishment for her.

Then, Shinako's phone rang, signaling a text message. She wasn't all that attached to her phone but she still kept it for communication purposes. Shinako pulled out her phone and flipped it open to read her text. It was from Takeshida-sensei.

_Shina, come 2 infirmary now. ASAP _

_"Is he that lazy he can't spell out my full name?" _Shinako thought, putting back her phone into her pocket. "Excuse me, Tsubaki-sama. I must leave." She headed for the door and bowed politely before closing the door and rushed to the infirmary.

"Ok, let's continue the meeting," Tsubaki said and Unyu raised her hand with a smile as always. "Unyu, is there something you like to say?"

"Well, I wondering if I could add gold plates to the new window?~"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"...then marble?~"

* * *

Shinako reached to the infirmary and saw two men in there; an older man sitting lazily on the doctor's chair backwards otherwise known as Takeshida-sensei and a younger boy, a student who was injured and was looking anywhere but her and Takeshida-sensei. He had messy brown hair and matching eyes but one of his eyes was bruised and swelling. His hands were also bruised and he seemed to have taken a lot of beatings.

"Why didn't you treat him?" Shinako asked the school doctor softly, trying to avoid being heard by the patient.

"I tried, but he won't even let me touch him and he keeps ignoring me when I tried to talk to him," Takeshida explained, annoyed with the boy. "He's a little brat."

"Takeshida-sensei, you shouldn't say something like that!" Shinako chastised her teacher as she walked to take a seat next to the silent boy's bed and gave him a smile.

"My name is Kikuchi Shinako. Are you ok?" Shinako started off gently, trying to coax him into a conversation. He stayed quiet though.

"May I know what happened?" The black-haired girl asked but still, the patient was silent. Shinako tried another approach and slowly took his hand in hers and rubbed it softly. He flinched and tried to take his hand back but Shinako continued talking.

"You are really hurt. Why don't you let us help you?" Shinako tried looking into his face, but he kept turning his head. But, Shinako wasn't about to give up.

"You fought very hard," Shinako said, keeping her voice soft. "You were probably fighting for something very important."

By the way he flinched, Shinako knew she was right. Finally, the injured student looked towards her general direction and Shinako smiled and began treating his wound. Takeshida was watching the whole thing, and decided to leave the room so the boy felt more comfortable.

After a while in silence, Shinako heard a voice; it was soft, broken and slightly angry.

"He didn't deserve her."

"Pardon?"

"That jerk. He didn't deserve her. He always left her behind and always chooses his friends over her." The boy muttered under his breath, his hands clenched in anger.

"I see, you were fighting for a girl."

"He doesn't understand her like I do."

Shinako smiled and held his fist sweetly as he looked up. "Well, that was very brave of you to stand up for her like that. She's very lucky."

"Really? You think so?"

Shinako smiled and nodded in which he blushed in response. Next he fell silent for a while as Shinako continue to dress his wounds, wrapping his injured eye with bandages.

"...My name is Akiwara Yoshio."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." the female samurai smiled.

"You're...nice."

* * *

"Nice swing, Shinako-chan!" Captain yelled out as Shinako ran as fast as she could around the diamond before sliding onto the home plate. Shinako was helping the softball team practice for a tournament and since a member couldn't play due to minor injuries, Shinako offered to fill in for that day as part as her punishment.

"You're really good, Shinako-chan." Captain praised to which Shinako blushed a bit.

"It was nothing, Captain-san. It was you would help me understand the game."

"But you're a fast learner, isn't she, Katou-san?" Captain and Shinako looked to the stoic man who was watching over Shinako and he shrugged in response.

"It wasn't bad, for a girl."

"Excuse me?" Shinako glared as Katou looked up in the sky, ignoring the shorter female.

_"She really changes her personality whenever Katou is involved.__"_ Captain noticed Shinako glaring daggers at Katou's chin since he refuses to look at her. Then, a softball player ran to the three with a envelope in hand.

"Someone asked me to give this to you." She said, handing the envelop to Shinako who, though surprised, took the envelope and examined it. There was no name or anything written on it so Shinako opened it and saw a letter folded neatly inside. She looked to the girl who gave her with a confused expression.

"May I know who sent me this?"

"I don't know. He was some guy, said he knew you and he just told me to give this to you right away." the softball answered before walking towards the softball field.

Shinako unfolded a letter and it was neat and well-written.

_Dear Shinako, _

_You are the sweetest person I've ever met. You have treated me with such kindness and your smile gave me strength. You are strong yet warm-hearted. I will never find another one like you. I will never give you up. __  
_

Shinako was blushing heavily while she was reading this. Captain and Katou was reading over her and showed very different reactions. Captain was smiling as she squeezed Shinako's shoulder while Katou was just...Katou.

"Congrates, Shinako-chan! You have an admirer." Unfortunately, Shinako was too dazed and shocked to hear Captain properly. Shinako only snapped out of it when Katou whacked her on the head.

"Hey!"

"Go change. We need to report to the president." Katou said, annoyed.

"Fine."

Went unnoticed, a figure was watching the three behind the school building, wearing a hoodie and a frown on his face.

As Shinako went to change, she could have swore she saw a figure inside the room. When she opened it, she saw an unoccupied room with the window opened. Though strange, Shinako convinced herself it was just the moving curtains she saw from outside. She shut it close and quickly changed into her school uniform.

* * *

The next day started as usual, Shinako met up with Tsubaki and Katou, gave Tsubaki a homemade bento, Katou and Shinako argued, both of them escorting the president to his class and both of them reluctantly walking to class together. What was out of the norm was when they got to there class, everyone was crowding around a desk, Shinako's desk.

"Excuse me." Shinako said, trying to get through her desk when she saw the reason for everyone gathering around her desk because normally, you don't find a bouquet of roses sitting on your desk so often.

Again, Shinako started to blush and saw her childhood friend, Shinpei, in the crowd.

"Shinpei-kun, when did this get here?"

Shinpei shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. It was here when I got to class."

Shinako was getting really embarrassed, not only does Captain and Katou knew of her secret admirer, now everyone in class knew. Thankfully, the teacher came in and everyone went back to their places. Shinako placed the bouquet beside her table and tried to take her mind of it by listening to her teacher's speech.

Time passed, and lunch soon came. Every girl was rushing to Shinako, asking her of her secret boyfriend and squealed in delight and slight jealousy. Shinako, though blushing, assured them with a straight face she had no boyfriend and she had no one in mind, disappointing some of girls' fantasies.

After a while, the girls finally left Shinako, to her relief, and Shinpei came by instead.

"So, you have no idea who this secret admirer might be?"

Shinako shook her head and looked down to the bouquet on the floor. She was flattered, yes but shouldn't this mysterious admirer reveal himself by now? He has already given her so much.

"Well, I wish you luck on your search." Shinpei said before heading back to his seat. From afar, Katou was looking out the window, thinking to himself.

_FLASHBACK _

_After Shinako left and the window case was over, the Student Council had unfortunately encounter another disturbing case. _

_"A student has reported that she was stalked by someone for the past few days." Unyu said sadly as she read from the report files. _

_"How disgusting." Daisy commented angrily. _

_"I agree." Usami said softly, only meant for Unyu and Daisy to hear._

_"Well then, we need to keep an eye out for him," Tsubaki said with full determination. "We will stop this menace so he won't harm any more of the students!" _

_"Yes, president!"_

_END FLASHBACK _

Katou's flashback ended when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch so everyone cleaned up back went back to their seats.

* * *

"Today was good practice, everyone! Time to pack up!" Captain yelled out to her teammates and everyone relaxed and started to pack up. Shinako and Katou went to the girls changing room as usual, Shinako went in to change and Katou would stay outside by the door.

Shinako opened the locker in which she left her school uniform in but then she gasped. All of Shinako's clothes were gone, including her bokuto and her two blue hair beads.

Shinako panicked. She searched through the room and any opened lockers but none of her belongings were found.

"Oi, woman, what's taking so long?" Katou yelled out from the other side of the room.

"My...my clothes...there are missing!"

"What?"

"I think someone might have stolen them."

"Tch..."

Shinako called Unyu, who luckily was able to bring a spare uniform and even a turtleneck for Shinako and then walked to the Student Council Room.

"Thank you so much Unyu-san." Shinako thanked the sweet vice-president who smiled back at her.

"It's no trouble at all."

Shinako felt the fabric of her new uniform; her new turtleneck was softer than her old one and her school uniform was much smoother than the other ones.

"Unyu-san, this uniform feels kinda different from my old one."

"Well, that turtleneck was made from the finest wool in Europe, your beads in your hair is made of the same silver used in the Olympics painted blue and that uniform is made from the best cotton from Japan. It's only about 6 million yen."

Shinako's eyes widened as she froze in her tracks.

_"I'm wearing a uniform worth 6 million yen!" _

"Suddenly, I feel very uneasy."

"Are you unhappy with your uniform? I will call the Unyu company to find the best uni-" Unyu was cut off when Shinako was desperately waving her hands to stop.

"Please, you don't have to!"

"I should also call someone to find you another bokuto since it has gotten stolen as well." When Unyu went to reach for her phone, Shinako stopped her and gave her a sad smile.

"It's really unnecessary, Unyu-san. It's not that I don't appreciate your kind help but you cannot put a price on my bokuto," Shinako's sad smile still intact as she bunched up her skirt in a fist. "My father gave me that bokuto when I was starting Kendo and to me, it is irreplaceable."

"Shinako..."

"I appreciate everything what you're doing for me but I must find my treasure alone," The black-haired samurai grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "I'll be leaving now, Good bye."

The sadden girl left the room, in which the other occupants turn silent.

* * *

The next day, Shinako came to school with an uncharacteristic frown on her face. Everyone knew immediately that Shinako was not herself that day; she didn't greet Tsubaki with the same eagerness, she didn't bother with Sakura's pervert comments and worse, she didn't argue with Katou...not even once!

The day went on like that and Takeshida-sensei got annoyed with it. Normally, he would have love it if Shinako wasn't going to disrupt his sleep but how can he sleep with a dreary aura looming over the infirmary. So, he did what any normal adult would do, he whacked her on the head with an annoyed expression.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" He asked, irked.

"Ow..." Shinako mumbled, rubbing her head from the whack. "My things were stolen yesterday, including my bokuto."

"You mean that weird wooden sword you carry around?"

"It's not weird!" Shinako pouted then frowned again. "It's really special to me and I feel naked without it."

Takeshida-sensei sighed. "Why don't you get those Student Council brats to help you? Isn't this part of their job?"

"They're busy with a stalker case. I wouldn't want to bother them."

At that point, the conversation seemed to have caught Takeshida's attention (he was only listening half-heartedly until this point). "A stalker case, you say?"

Shinako nodded. "Apparently, someone was stalking a 3rd year and now, they're trying to catch him."

"Do they have a suspect?"

Again, she nodded. "But they still can't be too sure."

"Hmm..."

Shinako turned to the clock and saw that it was time to head for the softball practice. She grabbed her things and bowed politely to Takeshida-sensei before leaving the infirmary.

Takeshida-sensei was quiet for a while, thinking of something when he seemed to realized something and rushed to the Student Council Room. For a lazy guy, he was pretty fast.

* * *

"So, any reports?"

"None, no one seems to be following Kitoshi-san anymore." Unyu reported with slight relief but she knew this wasn't over yet.

The Student Council was discussing the stalker case. As it seems to be going nowhere, Takeshida abruptly opened the door, startling some of the students.

"You kids are working on a stalker case, right?" He panted a little bit.

"Who're you?" Katou asked, readied a kunai just in case.

"Kiri, that's our school doctor, Takeshida-sensei." Tsubaki said, fearful of Katou's weapon. Why he never confiscated those yet, he has no idea.

"If you cut yourself with that, I'm not fixing you up."

"What's the matter, Takeshida-sensei?" Unyu asked in slight concern. Takeshida straightened himself up before speaking.

"Tell me the name of your suspect." Takeshida demanded.

"We believe to be Akiwara Yoshio. Kitoshi's boyfriend reported that he had beaten up Akiwara when he saw him sneaking around behind Hitoshi. But recently, he stopped following Hitoshi and he seems to be acting normal around her." Tsubaki answered.

"IDIOTS!" The Student Council was startled when Takeshida yelled out in annoyance.

"What do you say?" Katou growled. He was really getting pissed off.

"Your problem isn't the suspect, it's his target."

The Student Council was all ears as the irritated doctor sighed.

"I've seen that kid in my infirmary. The first time, Shinako treated him and I'd overheard their conversation. I knew he was very obsessive but childish. Brats like this are very unstable and once he feels bored with something, he searches for a new purpose. A new love per say."

"What are you saying?"

"This Akiwara is mentally still a kid; he grows obsessive over a toy but once a new one shows up, he redirects his obsession over to the new toy," Takeshida looked down in sadness. "I've seen him standing outside the infirmary for the past few days, but he never stays long. Only when Shinako was there. I thought it was nothing..."

The Student Council is getting worried. "Wait! Are you saying that he...!"

Takeshida nodded and soon, Katou was already out of the room, Tsubaki and Takeshida following close behind.

* * *

Shinako gloomily walked down the hallways, heading towards softball practice. It was the last day of her punishment but the week was just terrible. She lost her precious gifts and some boy is secretly crushing on her.

Shinako sighed but then she saw a shadowy figure in front of her. She couldn't make out much besides that it was probably a guy with dark hair wearing a hoodie.

"Shinpei-kun?" Shinako tried calling but when the mysterious figure walked closer to her, she was mistaken.

"Oh, Akiwara-san, it was you."

Akiwara stood quietly but he was holding Shinako's bokuto which brought back Shinako's joy into her eyes.

"My bokuto! You found it!" The newly joyful samurai tried to reach for her weapon but Akiwara kept it away from her grasp. Shinako was confused.

"Akiwara-san?"

"Who is Shinpei?" The boy's voice was low but demanding.

"Just a friend of mine. I thought you were him for a moment." Shinako answered, feeling rather cautious.

"And that white-haired jerk?"

Shinako was definitely getting confused. Why would he ask about Katou?

"You mean Katou?"

Then, Akiwara lift his head and Shinako gasped in shock. Akiwara was still bandaged like the first day she met him, he had bags under his eyes with were fill with some emotion Shinako couldn't tell. His hair was messy and unkempt like he hasn't slept in days.

"Why are you betraying me, Shinako!?" Akiwara screamed at Shinako in which she flinched in surprise.

"B-Betraying you?"

"You...hanging out with all those guys, shamelessly flirting with every single one of them. I'm supposed to be the one you should look at! Not them!"

Akiwara ran towards Shinako like a madman and Shinako quickly evaded him but he kept chasing her.

"Akiwara-san, what are you trying to do?" Shinako was scared. She never encountered a situation like this. She doesn't know what else to do. She can't hurt him and she didn't know what the unstable boy capable of.

Akiwara was desperately trying to grab her, using her own bokuto to knock her down. "You said I was brave, you were nice to me! Why are you running away from me!?"

"Stay away!" Shinako cried and in the midst of her fear, she tripped and now helpless on the floor. Her fear froze her onto the floor, shaking slightly in panic.

_"Someone...help!" _

Like an answered prayer, a figure suddenly appeared in front of her. His white hair tousled a bit from the wind, his charcoal eyes were glaring solely on the obsessive student.

"K-Katou..."

Then, she felt two pairs of arms lift her up and she looked to see her master and her teacher.

"Tsubaki-sama, Takeshida-sensei!"

"No! Stay away from her, she's mine!" Akiwara yelled out and he ran to attack Tsubaki and Takeshida but Katou quickly immobilized him with a clean punch to the gut. Akiwara felt the air escape from his lungs as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Shinako, are you alright?" Takeshida asked, holding her up.

"I think so." Shinako looked to the insane boy lying unconscious on the floor. She felt her fear fading but she didn't want to imagine what would have happened if her saviors didn't show up.

* * *

Akiwara's parents came to pick him up. He confessed to stalking Hitoshi and stealing Shinako's belongings the day before. He returned it all to Shinako and his parents decided to sent him to seek help. Akiwara hasn't come to school after that.

Shinako stood silently against the wall, looking out the window. She absentmindedly caressed the tip of her bokuto with thumb. She didn't noticed Katou leaning against the wall beside her.

"Oi, woman. You caused us a lot of trouble."

"I get it. You do not need to remind me."

"For a proud samurai, that was pretty disappointing." Katou smirked.

"What are you trying to imply?" Shinako questioned, irked.

"I believe you know exactly what I'm implying." Katou repeated the same words Shinako said a week ago, before the incident began.

Shinako glared at him over her shoulder for a while before looking back to the window, again. The two became silent again for some time until, surprisingly, Katou spoke up.

"You're ok, right?"

Shinako raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm surprised you would actually care."

"I don't. I'll kill you if you cause any more inconvenience for president, troublesome samurai."

"You don't have to worry about that, delinquent ninja."

The two looked away and the silence between them returned. Although, without Shinako's notice, her lips curled upward for a moment before disappearing into a frown again.

* * *

Red Roses: Wow, this is my longest chapter yet. Why do I like to write drama and insane people? I might need to seek help myself someday. Anyway, one of my relatives is getting married and my family is invited so I may be slow on updating my story. Please understand and I really hope my cousin doesn't come to the dinner in a monster truck like the last family wedding bride did...my family is really weird.

Unyu: I wonder how much a monster truck would cost?~

Red Roses: Please don't...

Anyway, to add to the list of foreign countries that read my stories are people of Brunei Darussalam and Panama! Nice to meet you!~

See you all very, very soon (hopefully...)


	6. Yin's best friend annoys Yang

Red Roses: Hey, well I'm back... I was thinking of making a Hetalia fanfiction with the ASEAN team, mainly Singapore, Philippines, Indonesia, Malaysia, Cambodia, Vietnam, Thailand, Brunei, Burma and other countries like that...should I? Tell me your thoughts. Maybe suggest which anime fanfiction should I make...given it's an anime I know. Check my profile for the anime/manga I've watched/read.

Don't worry, I won't forget about Sket Dance. I just feels like writing something funny and educational. And of course...

Katou:...Red Roses doesn't own Sket Dance, that brat never will.

Red Roses: Hurtful!

* * *

In a rather old-fashioned house, two figures occupied a traditional Japanese room; a woman in her early thirties wearing a beautiful and fancy kimono and a boy who looked just about sixteen. The boy was sitting formally in front of her, not looking at the woman straight in the eye.

"Do you understand your mission, Hibiki?" The woman asked for the boy's understanding. Her voice was airy but stern, as if she practiced controlling her voice everyday for that perfect balance.

Hibiki sat there silently but he nodded. With a wave of her hand, the boy bowed politely before obediently getting up to leave the room.

The woman looked out to the open blue sky and sighed smiling.

"My dear sweet child..."

* * *

A black-haired boy walked into school silently, a serious, monotonous look marred his face. The girls swooned at the sight of this mysterious yet alluring boy walking pass them. Yabasawa was one of the lovestruck teens while Kumi was standing beside her, not as infatuated as the other girls.

Nobody would argue, this boy was like the epitome of a gentleman. Hair, short black was neat but not in a nerdy way, his fringes joining at the center of his forehead and parts to the side, making a sort of "M" shape and his pale blue eyes were sharp and attractive. He was tall and his skin was fair but not much was seen since he wore the proper school uniform unlike most male students. He walked passed the students with poise and grace, looking like he's searching for someone.

"Yabasu, who is that hunk?~" Yabasawa asked her friend, feeling a little flushed.

"I don't know. He must be new."

The said handsome fellow saw the two chatting girls and calmly walks towards them, he bowed to them like they're princesses before asking.

"By any chance, do you ladies happen to know where Lady Shinako might be?"

"She should be in her class. It's right down the hall." Yabasawa answered, blushing. She hasn't feel this flushed since Agata or Daimon. In anyway, the polite boy bowed again and smiled a smile worthy of royalty.

"My gratitude, ladies. Well then, I must head off." With that, he left. The girls watched as he leaves with an air of grace and poise.

"Wow, I wonder what Shinako did to get that guy..."

"Yabasu..."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Fumi asked Shinako and Shinpei their opinions on a manga draft Roman gave her. Judging on the two samurais faces, it was definitely...made by Roman.

"It's...indescribable to say the least." Shinako said, trying to figure out the plot of the story she just read. Shinpei was too speechless to say anything at the moment.

"That's the beauty of Roman-senpai's manga, no words can explain her masterpieces." Fumi said in awe of her senior.

"...I have to agree with you on that."

"Tch." Shinako heard Katou behind her and her expression immediately turned sour as she turned to face him.

"What?"

"You hold yourself on a high pedestal yet you can't even find simple words to describe a manga draft."

Shinako glared viciously at the modern ninja as she pushed the manga forcibly to his face. "You try putting this into words!"

The white-haired ninja silently flipped through the manga page by page and judging by the twitch in his eyes, he had finished reading the manga.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's not that easy, is it?" Shinako smirked as Katou glared at her. They started arguing just as usual as Shinpei and Fumi stood by at the sidelines, confused yet used to this situation.

"My, my, this is not how a young maiden should act, Lady Shinako," A new voice joined the group and everyone turned to a tall, black-haired boy. "I must say I'm disappointed. That is strike one."

"Hibi-kun!"

"Hibi-kun?"

The newcomer bowed politely before introducing himself as Kimura Hibiki, one of the help in the Kikuchi home. The Kikuchi clan and Kimura clan has known each other for generations and many of the Kimura clan has ended up serving the Kikuchi clan.

"Sir Takemitsu, it has been a while now. Frankly, you look like a gangster." Hibiki commented bluntly.

"...You haven't change a bit, Hibiki."

"I shall take that as a compliment, sir." Hibiki said, his face hasn't change in expression.

Shinako snapped out of her initial shock and looked to the doll-like boy. "Hibi-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure you're continuing your training."

"Training?" Fumi stood there confused.

"Yes, Lady Shinako must behave like a proper young maiden at all times, a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko." Hibiki sighed. "It seems I have my work cut out for me."

"Yamato Nadeshiko?" It was Katou turn to be confused.

"Ah, yes. A Yamato Nadeshiko, a woman worthy of a traditional Japanese family. She must be subtle but definitely present, modest, loyal with a touch of iron."

"I heard of them from Roman-senpai," Fumi added in her opinions. "Usually a Yamato Nadeshiko is pretty but not too beautiful, has fair skin, long dark hair and usually her name ends with an 'ko' or 'mi'."

Shinako's classmates stared at her for a while, making the female samurai blush at all the attention.

"Shinako-san fits the physical profile quite well." Fumi said.

"Indeed, but her personality still need some improvement." Hibiki sighed in disappointment.

"Wait a minute, Hibi-kun. A few moments ago, you said strike one. What does that mean?" Shinako asked.

"Well, your mother needed assurance that her daughter will grow up to be a worthy wife. She allowed me to evaluate your actions in school and make sure you, Lady Shinako, will not gain more than three strikes."

"But if I fail to do so?"

"Then, you will be sent home immediately and be home-schooled from then on."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT!?"

"B-but, I have finally found a school to stay! You can't just take me out like that." Shinako panicked, highly reluctant to leave the school, especially her master.

"I'm sorry, Lady Shinako, but this was your mother's orders and as such, I must abide to it."

"I understand." Shinako sighed sadly but this was something she was used to. This was definitely something her mother would do. Traditions means everything to the Kikuchi family and no one was an exception.

* * *

It was silent in the Student Council Room. No one said a thing but the Student Council members were thinking about the same thing.

_"What is that guy doing here?" _

That guy, known as Hibiki, was sitting nonchalantly on a sofa, sipping on a cup of hot tea. Hibiki, noticing the stares, calmly stood up from his seat and straightened his uniform.

"Where are my manners? Would any of you like some?" Hibiki asked, holding up the teapot. Unyu and Daisy casually raise their hand as Usami did so shyly. Hibiki proceed to offer the girls a teacup filled with hot, aromatic tea.

Tsubaki, (probably) being the only sensible person in the room, twitched as he stood up and pointed his finger the polite tea-serving student.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Hibiki turned to the hot-blooded president as he gently placed the teapot down and bowed politely.

"Pardon my manners. My name is Kimura Hibiki and I am here on behalf of Lady Shinako's mother."

"Her mother?"

"Tsubaki-sama, allow me to explain..." Shinako then proceed to tell Tsubaki and the rest of Student Council of Hibiki's situation and why he has to stay near Shinako.

"Please understand, Tsubaki-sama. Hibiki has to stay close by."

Tsubaki sighed. This isn't the weirdest thing that he has ever encounter but he was sure all of this would be the death of him someday. He nodded to Shinako's relief as she smiled.

As they were talking, Hibiki was examining Tsubaki from head to toe and Katou noticed.

"What are you doing, brat?"

"So, this is the 'Tsubaki-sama' Lady Shinako has told me about."

"Hibi-kun, what's wrong?" Shinako was confused as to why Hibiki has suddenly appear serious. He usually only gets this way when he's judging her during her etiquette training.

Hibiki stay silent as he walked closer to Tsubaki, watching him like an art critique judging a piece of work. Finally he spoke.

"Are you a girl?"

"What!?"

"Hibi-kun!"

"Why, you little brat!"

Though, Hibiki's face remained monotonous, everyone else's was priceless Tsubaki's jaw dropped and was currently incapable of assembling any words in his head. Katou was gritting his teeth and raised his kunai, ready to stab that overly blunt male while Shinako was stunned despite the fact she has known Hibiki for so long, whatever he says never ceases to shock her. Unyu, Daisy and Usami sat at their desk, not sure what to make of this situation.

Finally, Tsubaki snapped out of it and the black-haired president frantically questioned the young servant why he thought that.

"Well, you're about the same height as Lady Shinako, you have a slender build, you have beautiful long eyelashes and with a little make-up, you would most definitely be very pretty."

"..."

"I agree with Hibiki-kun, president would look very pretty as a girl~" Unyu said, smiling as per usual.

"Hmph, you cannot argue with that, idiot president." Daisy said, agreeing to the ice-eyed boy's words.

"Men are useless. It'd be better to be a girl." Usami commented softly.

"What are you guys talking about!? I'm not a girl!" Tsubaki insisted, his face flushed anger or embarrassment (probably both).

"You little punk! Disgracing the president, suffer!" Katou grabbed Hibiki's collar harshly as he glared darkly while Hibiki remained emotionless as ever.

"Let him go!" Shinako demanded, trying her hardest to release Hibiki from Katou's grip, prying her fingers between Katou's to get him to let go of her black-haired friend.

"Kiri, release him at once! I will not have you harm a student here." Only when Tsubaki ordered did Katou hesitantly unclenched his fists, releasing Hibiki. Shinako rushed to Hibiki's aid as the silent boy simply smoothed out his school jacket as if nothing happened. When everything seems alright, Shinako let out a sigh of relief before glaring venomously at the white-haired brute.

"What was that for!?" Shinako yelled angrily, her hands clenched tightly.

"He'd insulted the president. He deserves no mercy."

"Hibi-kun was just speaking his mind. That's how he is." Shinako countered, defending her friend.

Katou shrugged and went back to the Tsubaki's side, growling under his breath. Shinako huffed as she took a hold of Hibiki's arm and dragged him out of the room with her. Hibiki only had a short moment to say farewell before closing the door.

* * *

Shinako was walking with a sour face while Hibiki walked along side her silently. Hibiki knows Shinako long enough to know she needs to blow some steam.

"The nerve of that guy! Must he always resolve everything with violence? That stupid delinquent ninja."

"Lady Shinako, are you done?"

It took a while before Shinako let out a deep breath and turned to her friend with a soft smile and nodded.

"I'm afraid to tell you this but your outburst was very unladylike. That will be considered your second strike." You could have sworn you saw Hibiki's blank face twitched downwards for a second. Nonetheless, Shinako kept her smile and nodded. Hibiki was trained to be unbiased at all cost. At this rate, it was almost certain Shinako was going to leave the school.

"Is there really a chance I'll leave Kaimei Academy?" Shinako recalled her memories since her first day here; the interesting people she'd met, the not-so enjoyable events that occurred around here but her friends helped her through it.

Hibiki looked at the reminiscing face on his childhood friend's face. "You are quite attached to this school, aren't you?"

Shinako smiled fondly and nodded. She loved this school. She didn't want to go.

* * *

"Harumi-senpai, Takeshida-sensei, I would like you to meet Kimura Hibiki." Shinako introduced the black-haired servant as he bowed politely from the waist up.

Harumi was smiling gleefully while Takeshida took a short glance at him before turning away, uninterested. The brown-haired girl jumped in excitement as she grabbed Hibiki's hands and shook them like a child on a sugar rush.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harumi~ Wow, you're just like a cute butler that came right out from a manga!~"

"...Are you on drugs or something?"

Harumi laughed as she patted Hibiki on the back, quite harshly too. Hibiki actually let out a cough from that 'friendly' pat.

"No, silly! I'm just excited to meet another childhood friend of Shinako! You guys must go way back, huh?"

"That is correct." Hibiki answered. Harumi clapped gleefully and pulled the monotonous male down on a infirmary bed next to her.

"So, tell me everything about little Shinako~"

"Harumi-senpai!" Shinako cried.

Hibiki sighed. "Well, since I've met Lady Shinako, she was and still is a childish girl with a large sweet tooth which makes me worry when she'll get diabetes. She is stubborn, immature and usually annoys me to no end. To be frank, she's a piece of work."

"Hibi-kun, how mean!" The female samurai was mentally crying inside. Since he came, Hibiki has done nothing but angering other students and indirectly insulting her.

"...Are you sure you're her friend?" Takeshida questioned, a bead of sweat running down his temple.

"By the way Lady Shinako addresses me so casually as Hibi-kun and how open she is to me, I am quite certain I'm considered her friend. A close one at that too." Hibiki said with blunt confidence and an expressionless face as per usual.

Takeshida shrugged. "Can't argue with that."

Harumi laughed sheepishly as Shinako sighed. This is definitely not one of her best days.

After that little chat, Shinako suggested that Hibiki should leave the room to take a look around the school while she finish up with her paperwork. The young, blunt gentlemen decided it wasn't a bad idea and he left the room.

"Wow... Hibiki sure is..." Harumi began but her mind just can't find a nicer word to describe Hibiki's nature. Takeshida, not one to care about being nice, openly said

"He makes me want to punch him."

"Takeshida-sensei!" Harumi gasped but Shinako didn't seem too bothered by it. Instead, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"I understand what you mean, Takeshida-sensei. Hibi-kun is not the type to give out compliments so easily and frankly he prefers to voice out his thoughts, regardless of how people will react to it."

"That's quite troublesome."

"I know, but Hibi-kun is still a very nice boy. He is very kind and helpful to others and unhesitatingly apologize if he's gone one step too far." Shinako smiled, thinking of how Hibiki never changed since the first day they met. She recalled how he called her immature and she cried at the insult. He apologized immediately afterwards and offered her to buy her ice-cream.

Noticing the smile, Harumi gave out her own. "You two are really close."

"Still, I can't imagine people will take too lightly to Hibiki's honest nature. They are some students here who would react pretty violently towards his comments." Takeshida commented and Shinako's brown eyes widened.

He's right. Earlier, Katou nearly punched Hibiki right in the kisser for calling president a girl. If it weren't for Tsubaki and Shinako's interception, it would have ended really badly. But now, Hibiki was walking around the school...alone...without anyone to save him from his big mouth.

In a flash, Shinako pushed her chair away, grabbed her bokuto and ran out the door like a mad cheetah on a chase.

"Shinako?" Harumi called out, confused but theblack-haired samurai already left, leaving her dust. "Wonder where she went..."

"You know, that bratty little kid should really learn to shut his trap. The things he say would really get him into trouble." Takeshida said, landing on one of the infirmary lazily.

Harumi gave him a look. "That's kinda like a pot calling a kettle black."

"Huh?"

* * *

Shinako ran like a madwoman, searching high and low for her ice-eyed friend. While she ran she bumped into another student, preferably the last student she wanted to see.

"Watch where you're going, woman. No running the halls." The taller male said, irritated.

"Katou," Shinako bit her lip, contemplating on asking for Katou's help. No, Hibiki's safety is more important. "Have you seen Hibi-kun?"

"That annoying punk? No. Why?"

"I'm worried..." Shinako's voice was filled with concern. Despite his outer confidence, Hibiki was never great on the battlefield.

All of a sudden, Katou heard something in the distance. It sounded like a fight was going on outside. Katou raced towards the source and Shinako, confused, followed after him.

What Shinako saw shocked and horrified her. Hibiki was on the ground, bruised with Jougasaki, standing atop the injured male with his eyes beaming with anger.

"What did you say, punk?"

"I said you dress like a drunk hobo." Hibiki said bluntly, paying no mind to the pulsing pain in his cheek.

Adding gas to the fire, Jougasaki fired a punch towards his face, intending to knock him out and shutting him for good. But instead of hitting flesh, his fist contacted with hard wood. The large student pulled his hand back in pain before seeing that his actually hit a wooden sword held by a black-haired girl.

"Ow, who are you? Don't butt in!" Jougasaki glared at the girl but he froze when Shinako looked up to the bully with fierce, angry eyes.

"I won't allow harm come to the people close to me." Shinako hissed at him, bokuto ready to attack like a bear readies her claws to protect her loved ones.

While he was distracted, Katou quickly wound his rope around Jougasaki, immediately immobilizing the large student's movements.

"I'd had enough of you," Katou glared as Jougasaki struggled within the ropes but he's not getting away anytime soon. He looked to see Shinako comforting Hibiki as the blunt butler rubbed his cheek to an attempt to ease the pain. "Oi, woman."

Shinako's eyebrow twitched but she turned in response. "What?"

"Get that guy to the infirmary," Katou ordered as he held the ropes holding Jougasaki tightly "I'm taking this guy to the Student Council."

"What gives you the right to order me around!?" Shinako shouted angrily but Katou ignored her shouts and walked away.

Shinako growled under her breath as she helped Hibiki to his feet. Her anger faded but a sad frown marred her face now. "Does this mean I'm leaving this school?"

Hibiki raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"I'd raised my voice and shown violence. I doubt that a young maiden would do that."

For the first time since he got here, Hibiki let out a small chuckle and smiled which shocked Shinako. "Of course not."

"What?"

"Lady Shinako, you may need more training as a maiden but do not forget, you are also a daughter of a samurai. I'll let this incident slide for today."

"So, what you're saying is..."

Hibiki chuckled. "You can still stay in this school."

Shinako squealed as she tackled her friend to the ground out of pure joy, slightly crushing his lungs. "Thank you, Hibi-kun!"

"Lady Shinako!" He gasped out but Shinako just kept on hugging the boy in pain as he tried to get out of her vice grip. They didn't notice that a certain white-haired boy was still in the close vicinity, watching from afar. He let out a noise of annoyance before dragging the tired Jougasaki away with him.

* * *

Red Roses: Wow, how long was I gone? Anyway I'd like to introduce Kimura Hibiki. Basically he is the exactly clone and opposite of Kikuchi Shinako. Confused? Well, he's taught to be gentlemanly but nothing will stop his blunt comments and judging nature. It also seems that Katou isn't too fond of him.

Hibiki: Well, not like it matters to me.

Red Roses: Of course it doesn't. Since this is a new month, I would like to list down my amazing readers by their proud countries.

United States, Malaysia, Singapore, Philippines, Indonesia, Iceland, India, Kuwait and Canada! Nice to meet you all!

If any of you is interested in knowing more of a Yamato Nadeshiko, check out tvtropes. But be careful, once you read tvtropes, you'll never stop!


	7. Yin is not Yin

Red Roses: Hello, again~ this chapter is gonna follow one of the chapters from Sket Dance. If some of you think this is unoriginal then I'm sorry. Also, of some of you think I'm making too many OCs, then don't worry. There will be only 7 OCs...that does seem like a lot but they all do have a purpose. The OCs includes Shinako, Harumi, Takeshida, Hibiki and three other OCs I will introduce later in the story. Then no more random people out from my imagination.

Also to all my readers, I love you...in an author-reader sort of way. I'm secretly an overly sensitive individual who loves to give appreciation to those who I believe deserves it.

My thanks to iruyo, LightSpeed Athlete24, p3aDoS, LOVEPurururun, YamadaHikari, MystiqueSilver, pitifuldreamer666 and anonymous readers for your kind words, well-appreciated opinions and advices.

Also, to unknown guest 12/7, Hibiki will still keep an eye on Shinako, continuing her mother's training through him. He's willing to look the other way when something important happens. But, everything has its limits.

Please read and review this chapter. Am I getting better, worse? Tell me your thoughts. I'm like a walking diary to my friends, I can be a fanfic journal to you readers.

Without further delay, here is the disclaimer.

Himeko: Red Roses does not own Sket Dance. She is just a friendly fanfic writer.

Red Roses: Thank you, Himeko.

Himeko: No problem. Do you want a Pelollipop?

Red Roses: I would but I worry that I will puke out my lunch if I did.

WARNING: There will be some...well, Bunny will be appearing a lot so I think you get what I'm hinting at.

* * *

"Well, that takes care of that." Shinako uttered to herself walking while walking down the crowded hallways. Takeshida asked if she could come over to check on a patient in the infirmary. Shinako, figuring the lazy doctor wouldn't do anything unless she got there, obediently did so quickly and now was walking back to class with her bag. She sighed, slightly annoyed that Takeshida needs so much motivation to do something he being _paid _for.

When the brown-eyed samurai walked around the corner, she accidentally crashed into another girl. Both girls fell over, dropping their bags in the process with their belongings spilling out onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Shinako said frantically as they got up on their feet. Shinako saw that she ran into the school's most clumsiest teacher (and probably the most clumsiest person anywhere), Remi.

"Ah, Oneesan is really sorry!" Remi apologized as she grabbed Shinako's hands, checking for scratches or bruises.

"It's alright, I should have looked where I was going." Shinako smiled and flinched a bit when she felt a sting on her knee. She looked down to see a small scratch on her knee. Shinako knew it wasn't serious but the brown-haired teacher was not as calm.

"Oh no, you're hurt! Don't worry, Oneesan will call the inferiority." Shinako assumed the worried teacher meant "infirmary" despite the fact those two words weren't even slightly related. Remi pulled out her phone to call someone. Except, Remi wasn't holding a cellphone to her ear.

"Remi-sensei, you're holding a pencil case to your ear." Shinako felt a sweat drop as she saw her teacher looked to the item in her hand confusedly until she realized her mistake.

"Ah, I messed up!" Then, Remi pound her fist lightly onto her palm in realization. "I remember, I have and bandage in my bag."

"Really Remi-sensei, it's alright. It's just a small scratch. I have my own band-aid."

"Nonsense~" Remi smiled when she looked around in her bag and pulled out something. "Right, show Oneesan your boo-boo."

"Remi-sensei, that's not a band-aid." Shinako pointed out to the clumsy teacher's mistake again as Remi did not pulled out a bandage but instead a blade of grass. How did Remi pulled put a blade of grass from her bag indoors, they will never know.

After all that, Shinako patched herself up and started gathering her fallen belongings on the floor. She saw two pill cases lying open on the floor. One was hers, as she worried that someone might need an aspirin or charcoal pills. Another one was a white box similar to hers but it had a skull and crossbones on the inside of the lid which sent a small shiver down her spine. A suspicious box with odd pills with skull and crossbones on the box should be a really bad omen.

Remi saw the black-haired girl eying the pill case suspiciously and smiled gleefully. "That's Chuu-san's pill case. He makes amazing creations which can do almost anything!"

"Really?" Shinako said as she recollected her things. "What does his creations do?"

"A lot of things~ It can grow your hair back, turn you younger, mixed up your facial expressions..."

Remi was so engrossed in telling her stories, she didn't notice the feared look on Shinako's face. The more stories Remi told, the more scared Shinako was. What sort of high school teacher makes these kind of things during his free time? The man is either a mad scientist or just a bored genius.

"A-Ah, I better get to class." Shinako interrupted Remi's storytelling but the teacher didn't seem to bother by it. Instead, Remi smiled as grabbed her bag.

"Alright, have a rice hay~" Remi said before leaving Shinako immensely confused.

_"Have...a nice day, maybe?" _

Shinako sighed as she turned her heel and walked off to her class. Students are a lot to handle but sometimes teachers can be just as difficult and definitely as weird.

* * *

When the bell rang, all the students went to their respective clubs and activities. Hibiki, in order to stay close to Shinako, joined the Health Committee, much to Shinako's joy and Takeshida's annoyance. Adding him, there are 5 students; the three original students who made up the committee, Harumi being one of them, Shinako and Hibiki with Takeshida as the faculty sponsor and mentor.

Since they are 5 members, they assign two members for each day while the other 3 may go home early (Takeshida prefers not to teach so many kids at once). That day, it was Hibiki and Harumi's shift but instead of leaving school early, Shinako gleefully walked over to the Student Council Room to meet her beloved leader.

As Shinako walked down the hallway, she noticed a familiar blonde walking down the same hallway. She smiled and she waved at the girl.

"Himeko-san." The brown-eyed girl greeted, instantly grabbing the former field hockey player's attention.

"Ah, Shinako-chan." Himeko greeted back. "Where are you going?"

"To the Student Council Room."

Himeko smiled at her junior. "Going to see Tsubaki, right?"

Shinako responded with a smile and a nod, unintentionally making Himeko squeal at the samurai's naive and easily satisfied nature.

"So, what are you doing here?" Shinako asked, looking around for Himeko's friends, Switch and Bossun, who would usually be close by.

"Ah, we're looking for Yabasawa's monkey again. He got loose and I'm here in case he might run by here." Himeko explained.

"So, everything is going well with Tsubaki, I see."

"Yes, Tsubaki-sama is everything I've ever hoped for in a master!" Shinako said sweetly.

"What about Katou Kiri?" Himeko couldn't help it. Even though Katou and Shinako could never be in the same room without throwing glares at each other since the day they met, the blonde-haired girl really wanted to know Shinako's true feelings.

"He is a jerk and he can just rot in hell." Shinako answered with little to no remorse as her smile disappeared as quickly as food when Captain is around.

_"What a personality change!" _

"Isn't that a little cruel?"

Shinako scoffed as she glared at the thought of that white-haired ninja. A dark aura was seeping from the samurai's veins as Shinako was muttering something under her breath.

"Hey, why not have a Pelocan treat? It's a new type of pelocan treat." Himeko offered Shinako a small wrapped candy and she smiled (yep, you read right, she "smiled").

"Thanks, I've never heard of Pelocan but maybe my father did. My father never misses his shows."

"Oh, I guess your dad watches a lot of manly period dramas, being a samurai who taught you the way of the samurai." Himeko assumed confidently but Shinako shook her head.

"No, soap operas." She corrected the blonde fighter in which she responded with a look of pure disbelief.

"WHAT!? SOAP OPERAS?"

"Yes, he especially likes 'My Brother-in-law's Son's Girlfriend is My Best Friend' and 'My Dream Diamond Glass Castle."

"WHAT SORT OF SHOWS ARE THOSE!? THAT'S NOT MANLY AT ALL!" Himeko yelled out in disbelief of those shows and Shinako's father's interests.

Shinako tilted her head innocently. "What do you mean?"

The pelocan fanatic was about to answer when a loud, familiar voice interrupted her.

"Himeko, grab him!"

Then, A small white monkey passed by them like a cheetah in heat with Bossun following behind. The two girls tried to catch him but the cheeky monkey slipped through their fingers and dashed right on through the halls. Bossun stopped in his tracks in front of the girls and yelled at his blonde friend.

"Why didn't you catch him!?"

"He was too fast!" Himeko countered, matching her volume with his.

That's when Switch joined the scene. "Did you catch him?"

"No, apparently the slowpoke couldn't catch him." Bossun pointed rudely to Himeko who was steaming with rage.

"I told you he was too fast and don't call me a slowpoke, you idiot!"

As Bossun and Himeko yelled at each other with rage, Switch and Shinako was left in the sidelines.

"Um guys," Shinako said softly. "I believe I saw the monkey went in the direction of the girl's basketball team."

The fighting immediately stops and the Sket-Dan looked towards the basketball court.

"That's it! We got him!" Bossun exclaimed, dashing towards the basketball team with Himeko and Switch on his tail. Shinako was left behind again in confusion.

"Good luck, I guess."

* * *

Finally, Shinako reached her destination, just in time to see that the Student Council was having a little lunch break. Since they missed their lunch handling the mountain of paperwork, Tsubaki allowed the Student Council to have their break during club hours, just to recharge their energy.

Daisy had a simple bento decorated with cute plushie pictures, proudly made by herself. Unyuu was eating something which was probably worth more than everyone's allowance put together while Usami was silently but hastily eating her own bento. Probably because the idea of eating in the same room as boys was making her quickly lose her appetite. Tsubaki was munching on Shinako's homemade bento she made for him -to her delight- and Katou was only having a nutrient bar.

"That isn't healthy, you know." Shinako chastised him as she watched him take a bite of the bland bar. She can't help it. Shinako was a naturally caring nurturer and seeing someone eating that little is not good for anyone.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Katou said brusquely, continuing to munch on his 'unhealthy' lunch.

Shinako glared at him and huffed. "Fine, what was I thinking actually caring for your well-being."

Tsubaki was displeased of Katou's rude behaviour. "Kiri, you should be more grateful."

Katou straightened his posture and faced Tsubaki. "Yes, president." Though, with an amused Shinako smirking at his expense while standing by Tsubaki's right, it was hard to feel any sort of gratitude for the modern samurai.

The amber-eyed president sighed as he tries to ignore the silent battling going behind him with his two friends. They're like children trying to compete for the title of daddy's favourite. He has to find a way to find common ground between these two aside from himself. Almost everyone who met them are wondering when will they finally snap and kill each other.

A soft groan disrupted Tsubaki's train of thought as he saw Usami slouching slightly while caressing her stomach.

"Usami-chan, are you alright?" Unyuu asked with concern laced within her tone. Daisy and Shinako held Usami's shoulders in an effort to comfort her.

"I...I feel sick." Usami answered softly. Everyone deducted that her stomach was not feeling right after eating so much so fast.

Shinako's motherly doctor instincts kicked in. "Don't worry, I got some charcoal pills in my bag."

As Shinako was quickly rummaging through her bag to find her pill case, she caught sight of the pelocan sweet Himeko gave her. She took out both the pill case and sweet and placed it on her lap. She opened her pill case to see different pills in different compartment like how she arranges it but with a small difference. Two black charcoal pills were misplaced but Shinako shrugged it off. It must have mixed up when she bumped into Remi.

The black-haired samurai gave Usami the black pill but the salmon-haired treasurer wouldn't dare to eat it unless there's water for her. With that, Daisy dashed out of the room to get water for her cute little junior.

While all this was happening, Shinako thought this was a good time to try out the treat. Tsubaki noticed the candy in Shinako's candy in her hands and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that you have there, Kikuchi?"

"Oh, it's a candy Himeko-san gave me. Wasn't that sweet of her?" Shinako smiled as she unwrapped the candy but not everyone was smiling like her. Everyone had a doomed face plastered on, Himeko carries only one type of candy.

"Wait, Kikuchi!"

Oh, too late. Shinako popped it into her mouth, through her throat and into her stomach as everyone held their breaths. A few minutes passed, nothing happened. No green face, no puking out her lunch.

"Maybe Shinako-chan has the same taste as Himeko." Unyuu said, relieved Shinako was fine. But, as luck would have it, Shinako wasn't. As Daisy came back with a glass of water, Shinako started feeling a little green and queasy like how any normal people when they taste pelocan treats.

Shinako groaned as her stomach disagree with the sweet and the queasy samurai rushed to grab a charcoal pill for herself. Like how she did with the nasty treat, Shinako popped it into her mouth as Usami swallowed hers follow by water.

Then, simultaneously, both girls felt a huge burst of electricity throughout their bodies and both passed out. Usami dropped the glass of water, smashing into pieces when it hit the floor and she slumped in her chair. Shinako's legs gave out under her and she would have fell to the ground if it weren't for Katou catching her.

"Usami-chan/Kikuchi!" Unyu and Daisy rushed to their younger member as Tsubaki went to Shinako's side. Both girls were unconscious and everyone was getting worried. After a few tense minutes, Usami was the first to wake up.

She groggily rubbed her eyes and she immediately noticed all the eyes on her. She saw their eyes waved with relief and Unyuu hugged her tightly.

"Usami-chan, I'm so glad you're alright!" Unyuu cried with joy but instead of Usami's usually deadpan expression, she had shock and confusion written all over her pale face.

"Unyuu-senpai, I'm not Usami-san," The maroon-eyed girl said, lightly pushing the well-endowed girl from her. "I'm Shinako."

The newly awoken girl rubbed her neck to feel hair tickling her neck and fingers which is a new feeling for her. She hasn't felt her hair like this since she was 8 when she grown out her hair. The confusion girl to her right to see something that would almost pop her eyes out. Katou, her hated rival, holding onto her body in his arms. She abruptly stood up and pointed at the white-haired ninja.

"What on Earth are you doing!? Get your hands off me!"

Now, everyone was definitely confused. Shinako has apparently switch bodies with Usami who should be in Shinako's body right now. Everyone was confused to how this could have happened but Tsubaki knew who to blame.

"Darn those Sket Dan fools! It has to be them."

"But how could this have happened?" Unyuu questioned.

"This can only be done by Chuuma-sensei's swap-up pill. But how did it end up with Shinako?" Tsubaki pondered a bit until Shinako recalled an event earlier.

"I ran into Remi-sensei earlier today and our pill cases fell out. She said the pill case belonged to Chuuma-sensei and she was bringing it to him."

"Some of his ridiculous creations must have mixed in with yours." Daisy concluded.

Unyuu was curious. "Would Shinako-chan change into Bunny-chan like Usami-chan?"

Everyone stared at Shinako curiously. Daisy asked (more like demanded) Tsubaki to touch Shinako's wrist and Tsubaki nervously did so. After touching her, Shinako tried to feel any changes but nothing happened.

"So, Shinako doesn't changes," Daisy said, noting no changes "So that means..."

"Oh, am I in heaven?~" a sweet, sultry voice was heard in the room and everyone knew it was Bunny but that wasn't her voice as it sounded eerily like Shinako's.

Every pair of eyes immediately went to Usami, who was in Shinako's body, was awake and seeing that she was still being held by Katou, she wasn't the normal boy-hating Usami. She wrapped her arms around Katou's neck and smiled sensually at him. Truthfully, everyone was shocked at the action. The image of pure, chaste maiden Shinako acting like sexual devil was like a car accident; horrific and terrifying yet why can't you look away?

"Eh, does it feel hot in here?~" Bunny commented when she finally noticed her body and her original body standing in front of her. "What's going on?"

While explaining everything to Bunny, she was examining her new body and she was displeased to say the least.

"Why do you wear so much clothing?" She questioned, irritated. "What's with this long skirt? Are you a nun?"

"No, I just believe I didn't need to show all that much skin." Shinako replied.

"This is enough, we'll get those pills to change them back to normal. So, Asahina..." Tsubaki ushered the stoic secretary and she quickly rushed to Bunny to revert back to Usami.

"Lewd woman, return my cute Usami." Bunny avoided Daisy like a plague, refusing to turn back. Normally, Bunny would give a good chase but in the end Daisy would catch her but it wasn't the case this time. Since Shinako's stamina and speed was better than Daisy's, it was easier for Bunny to evade the brown-haired secretary.

"Stay still, you uncute woman." Daisy demanded but Bunny ignored her and instead headed towards the door. She looked to the two shocked boys and smiled flirtatious.

"Bye bye, cuties." Bunny giggled before disappearing behind the door.

"We need to get her!" Shinako panicked. What's going to happen? Bunny is obviously a very flirtatious girl and her entire reputation could be ruined in five seconds.

"Ok, we need to split into groups, I'll go get the swap-up pills. Kiri, you and Daisy go and find Bunny."

"No," Daisy rejected immediately. "I'm not going close to that lewd woman anymore."

"This is not the time to be difficult!" Tsubaki yelled but Daisy was not budging. Shinako, though honestly not liking the idea of being partnered up with Katou, volunteered herself in Daisy's place. She needed to find her body and quick (of course, she's worried about Usami too but come on, if your body was on the loose, if there anything else more important?).

So, Katou and Shinako were going to search for Usami or Bunny, Tsubaki is going to Chuuma-sensei to get the pills while Daisy and Unyuu was staying behind in the Student Council Room.

"Ok, get to it." With Tsubaki's order, the three of them dashed out from the room.

* * *

-With Tsubaki-

"You Sket Dan idiots are always up to no good!" Tsubaki yelled at his older brother.

"How is this my fault!?" Bossun yelled back at him while Himeko, Switch, Chuuma and Remi were in the room.

"Oh, they get along so well!~" Remi said, while blushing at the 'cute' image of brotherly love. Chuuma, other the other hand, could not see it. At all.

"Because of you and your faculty adviser, Kikuchi and Usami are in a mess!"

"Calm down, this can all be fixed very easily," Chuuma sighed, grabbing two black pills. "Get those two to eat this at the same time. They'll feel like lightning struck them, passed out and when they wake up, they'll be in their own bodies."

Tsubaki sighed heavily and took the pills from Chuuma's hands and was about to leave the room. But then, if Bossun let Tsubaki go off without having the last word, it wouldn't be Bossun, wouldn't it?

"All of this happened at your watch, huh Tsubaki? Guess you're not such a great president." Bossun taunted him with a sly smiled on his face. Tsubaki immediately fumed.

"How dare you! At least, I'm doing something unlike your club."

"What are you talking about!?"

"You heard me, your club does nothing but laze around the room, reading manga."

"Hey, we get tons of clients and requests and manga are good books to read. Have you ever read manga?"

"No, I use my time wisely, like reading novels and such."

"Dude, that's lame!"

As the brothers quarreled, the two girls were squealing at the sight of those two having quality family time, Switch was videotaping this for future blackmail, and Chuuma was grumbling under his breath somewhere along the lines of how immature both brothers could be.

* * *

-With Katou and Shinako-

"Oi, woman hurry up." Katou called Shinako who was walking behind him. He could have covered more ground if he didn't have to wait for her.

"Don't rush me, you idiot." Shinako panted, not used to her new body. Usami's body was smaller and more fragile than Shinako's. "Honestly, you would think stuff like this can only happen in manga or something."

Katou clicked his tongue in annoyance as he slowed down a bit for Shinako. They'll never find Bunny at this rate.

"Hey there, cutie~"

Or maybe it was easier than they thought.

Katou and Shinako turned to the source of the voice and the face Shinako made could make Edvard Munch so proud.

Bunny must have stop in a bathroom first because what she was wearing was definitely not what Shinako picked out in the morning. Bunny took off Shinako's navy turtleneck and left her white blouse with a few buttons unbuttoned and her red tie loose. She also decided to change her long skirt with something that did absolutely nothing to hide her long legs and discarded her bokuto. Her hair was let down and was luring boys and otakus with her seductive smile.

"AHHH! Quit staring at me!" Shinako cried with a heavy blush and a few tears falling out. This day will never be forgotten for the poor chaste samurai. Unfortunately, no one was listening to her as everyone was too busy paying attention the scantily dressed student.

Katou, annoyed beyond comparison right now, quickly rushed to grab Bunny's wrist but Bunny was quick to evade him.

"Aren't you a feisty one?~" Bunny smiled flirtatiously. "If you wanted me, you could have just said so~"

"Bunny-san, please come with us so we could turn back to normal." Shinako pleaded, her blush still visible.

Bunny pouted. "Why? I'm just getting used to this body and I'm having so much fun."

"Do you not notice how insane this is!?"

Katou was getting impatient. "Let's just drag her back into the Student Council Room." Katou pulled out a long piece of rope from who-knows-where but Shinako stopped him while glaring viciously at him.

"No! That's my body and that's Usami, you can't just treat her like a common prisoner!"

"Don't order me around, woman." Katou growled at her in which Shinako replied with a roll of her eyes. Katou and Shinako have been around each other to know not much aside from glaring and arguing were ever going to be exchanged from each other.

Shinako turned her attention to the flirtatious girl. "Please, we need to get back to normal."

Bunny went into deep thought, first looking at her original body, then to all the boys oggling her then back to her friends (if she could really say that).

"Fine," Bunny said, to Shinako's joy but Bunny continued. "But on one condition~"

Shinako, too happy to care, immediately agreed. "Yes, yes!"

Bunny smiled slyly and dived right into Katou's arms, slightly surprising him. During his surprise, Katou didn't react fast enough when Bunny pulled him closer and landed her lips against his own. Needless to say, everyone was shocked.

To describe Shinako's feelings, let's imagine a cocktail drink; you add in a lot of emotions, mix it up real good and you make one hell of a face. If Shinako thought she was going to faint of the embarrassment of seeing Bunny's attire, she would think she could have die when she saw the lips of _her _body touching Katou's.

Now, Katou was always the stoic and serious guy but even when something like this happens, his eyebrows raised to his hairline. He did not expect Bunny to dive to him and as a reflex, he pulled out his arms to catch her. He definitely did not expect her to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips.

Everyone else knew good enough that the General Affairs manager and the new female samurai did not get along with each other but after seeing that stunt, they don't know what to think right now.

Finally, after what seems to be years, Bunny released her grip on the stunned ninja and smirked slyly at Shinako before grabbing her wrist, reverting her to the timid Usami.

"Eh, what's going on?" Usami noticed the heavy blush on Shinako who was in her body. "Why is my body over here?"

Shinako quickly snapped out of it and she pulled Usami in the direction of the Student Council Room, telling the confused treasurer she will explain everything with Katou following behind. Shinako paused for a while, turned to the white-haired ninja with a glare and a deep red blush.

"That never happened." She hissed, but with the blush on her face, she wasn't too intimidating.

"Hm." For once, those two agreed on something.

* * *

"Did something happen?" Unyuu asked worriedly, seeing how red Shinako was and how silent Katou was near her. Shinako shook her head in response.

"Ok...well here are the pills," Tsubaki handed Shinako and Usami a pill (careful not to directly touch Usami) "Now, eat the pill at the same time."

Through coordination, the two took the pill simultaneously and waited for a reaction.

"Although, it was quite fun when Shinako-chan acted like Bunny-chan." Unyuu commented happily, probably the only one enjoying the day.

Shinako fainted after feeling like lightning struck on her but Usami didn't feel a thing.

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"...Unyuu-senpai, tell him nothing happened and he should mind his own business."

Unyuu nodded and she turned to the black-haired president about to relay Usami's message when Tsubaki stopped her.

"I heard her, why can't you say it like a normal person!?"

"If some Swap-up pills ended up in Shinako's pill case, who's to say her charcoal pills didn't end up in Chuuma-sensei's pill case?" Unyuu may not seem like she's paying attention, but she picks up something once in awhile.

"So, if Usami got a charcoal pill, what did Shinako-" a voice interrupted Tsubaki's pondering and someone wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tsubaki-sama~" Shinako woke up and started getting really close to her proclaimed master. _Real close. _Even for Shinako and Tsubaki.

"S-SHINAKO!"

"How fun~"

"UNYUU!"

* * *

Red Roses: Finally, I'm done. My newest longest chapter. If anyone can guess what pill did Shinako take, you get a "You're smart" badge.

Just so you know, Bunny does not have a crush on Katou. She just did that for the fun of it.

Also, Edvard Munch is the talented Norwegian artist who made the famous painting "The Scream" for anyone who was confused.

Anyway, since my last update, more readers have took the time to read my story and of course I want to show my gratitude by listing down your beautiful country.

My thanks to my beloved readers from USA, Malaysia, Philippines, Canada, Singapore, Brunei Darussalam, Greece, Iceland, Egypt, India, Indonesia, Kuwait, Saudi Arabia, UK and Taiwan.

Well, I'm headed off to my relative's wedding dinner. Ja ne!


	8. Yin sees a new light in Yang

Red Roses: Ciao (hello/goodbye) my readers. Thank you for waiting this long for another chapter of mine.

LightSpeed Athlete24: thank you so much for the compliment. Can you imagine Tsubaki as a dad? xD Anyway, like my uncle says, trust your instincts. You got the pill question right the first time. Good for you.

YamadaHikari: I'm so glad you like Shinako. If she read your review, she would be blushing and thanking you over and over again. We're both so happy!

MystiqueSilver: I love my readers so I just love mentioning them in my story. Also, I know exactly how you feel. I'm so shocked that I wrote something like _that_. Maybe, there will be more coming soon?~

The answer for the question from the last chapter. The answer was...a **Hypno pill**. Shinako actually took a hypno pill when she tried to turn back to normal. Here are the hint I gave.

_Through coordination, the two took the pill simultaneously and waited for a reaction._

_"Although, it was quite fun when Shinako-chan acted like Bunny-chan." Unyuu commented happily, probably the only one enjoying the day._

I guess it wasn't such a great hint so, for those who guess it right, I congratulate you with an invisible "you're smart" badge. For those who didn't, well I probably should have given a better hint. Looking back at it, I probably wouldn't have guessed it. I love you all anyway! I would give you a cookie but I'm scared you'll end up dying from food poisoning.

Now, the disclaimer.

Captain: **Sket Dance does not belong to Red Roses** but she's a nice person.

Red Roses: Thank you so much, Captain!

Captain: *smile* How about a snack break?

* * *

"Are you sure nothing is going on between you two?"

"Yes, there is nothing between us! Nothing!"

"...Really?"

"REALLY!"

Ever since the "Bunny" incident, Katou and Shinako swore never to talk about it as if it never happened. But, that doesn't mean the rest of the school can't talk about it. Harumi, as Shinako's close senior and natural romantic, immediately bombarded the dark-haired samurai with embarrassing questions.

"So, what happened yesterday was..."

"A misunderstanding." Shinako clarified, trying her hardest to push down her embarrassment but her rosy-red cheeks were a dead giveaway.

Since the incident, Chuuma pleaded that the students involved in it not to tell a living soul to anyone about his pills. If the school were to find out, he'd be kicked out of the school for sure. No sane school would want a mad scientist teacher working on weird experiments while using the students as lab rats.

"So, you and Katou-kun aren't together?"

"Of course not!" Shinako said confidently and angrily. Her and Katou? How Ludicrous!

Harumi stared at her junior for a while before letting out a disappointed sigh. The brown-haired girl was honestly hoping for a little spark between her favourite junior and the good-looking General Affairs manager. With Shinako being a modern samurai and the fact that Katou was a ninja wasn't a secret, Harumi was secretly hoping for a little Romeo and Juliet scene.

Shinako heard the usually cheerful student's sad sigh and asked what was wrong. Harumi looked to Shinako with a cute pout.

"I was hoping for a connection." Harumi admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

The long-haired samurai raised an eyebrow questioningly. "A connection? Of what kind?"

The confused junior saw that knowing look on Harumi's face and that mischievous gleam in her jade eyes, Shinako felt her skin grew hot once she finally figured out what the older girl was hinting at.

"O-OF COURSE NOT!"

"Aw... Why not?" Harumi was not satisfied. She was going to get her Romeo and Juliet scene one way or another. "What's so bad about him?"

Shinako let out a bitter sound with a click of her tongue. "Absolutely everything!"

"Aren't you overreacting just a little bit?" Harumi placed her fingers in a pinching manner to emphasis her words. Shinako huffed in annoyance at the thought of a certain white-haired nuisance to her.

"He is the devil in a delinquent's clothing." Shinako said with bitterness dripping from her tongue.

Harumi has seen Shinako annoyed at best but seeing the bokuto on her waist, she is reminded that her dark-haired girl is called "the female samurai" by almost everyone and how there could be a raging beast underneath those innocent brown eyes. The curious brunette has to be careful not to accidentally unleash it.

"What exactly do you hate about him?" She asked cautiously and Shinako took a deep breath and lean her head back as if she's going to have a lot to say.

"He is rude, brash, cold, bitter, disrespectful..." Shinako listed down all the words she feels fits Katou's persona and as far as Harumi was hearing, the list had little to absolutely no positive remarks.

"How...expressive." Harumi smiled sheepishly with a sweat drop dripping down her temple. "He can't be all that bad. "

The brown-eyed samurai was about to argue about that statement but then her mind started running through her head like a film projector. She remembered how she grateful she was to him when he saved her several times, not that she'll ever admit it, and how Katou could be nice once every blue moon. Unknowingly, a smile formed on Shinako's face as she recalled those memorable memories.

Harumi gave her own sly smile when she saw Shinako's smile. "So, there are good moments~"

Shinako immediately snapped out from her daze and her smile fell when Harumi said that. She turned to her senior with a red face from either embarrassment or anger.

"No, he is a jerk!" Shinako said quickly. A bit too quickly as it perked the jade-eyed romantic's suspicion.

"Oh, really?" Harumi voiced out her suspicion through her voice. "What exactly about Katou-kun is your pet peeve?"

Shinako thought for a while. "He...is not a gentleman."

Harumi raised her dark eyebrow. "He's not a gentleman?" Shinako nodded her head.

Shinako's family were pretty old-fashioned. Shinako's father still follows the traditions of the Japanese samurai and of course passed down those traditions to her. Her mother was a strict teacher, teaching both Shinako and Hibiki to be perfect children in her eyes and Shinako's father had to be a gentleman if he could handle her mother. To make things simpler, Shinako grew up with only one idea of man.

"He's rude and has no chivalry. What sane woman would want to befriend a man like that?"

"What about Hibiki? He said I act like a tv host of a kid show." Harumi recalled when she and Hibiki had to work shifts together and he suddenly commented on her childish gleeful personality.

"Hibi-kun is blunt but he never meant it to be an insult. Plus, he makes excellent tea."

"Point taken." Harumi shrugged her shoulders. "But you know what they say, looks can be deceiving."

Shinako tilted her head in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

"Even though he may look like one, he may be the perfect gentleman."

"Who are we talking about now?"

Harumi opened her mouth to reply but a slam of the door interrupted her and startled both girls. Takeshida walking grumbling something under his breath. Judging from the messy (well messier) bed head and grumpy, annoyed eyes, both girls can tell that he was sleeping somewhere all this time and someone must have disturbed him.

"Stupid old coots." He grumbled angrily before giving the girls a stare that clearly showed his annoyance. He grabbed a first-aid kit and tossed it to Shinako who, though confused, caught it. He then grabbed hold of the confused samurai and tossed her outside. "Some brats are clearing the snow outside the entrance. Those old coots said to send a medic."

Shinako, startled, nodded her head and rushed to the school entrance. The grumpy school doctor then turned his direction at the short-haired brunette and pointed to her a large stack of paper.

"Finish up those paperwork, we need to get this done." He ordered to which Harumi reluctantly obeyed. She glanced at the maroon-eyed grump and sighed.

"You are definitely not a cheerful person."

"Thanks, Sherlock. Get to work." Takeshida sarcastically replied as he counted the medicine bottles for inventory.

* * *

Shinako walked towards the school entrance, careful not to slip on the icy floor. She rubbed her palms together in an attempt to feel heat as she thanked Lady Luck that she wore a thicker turtleneck and longer socks. She won't be no use to people if she was shivering from head to toe.

The obsidian-haired samurai heard loud voices coming from the entrance and she quickly rushed to the source. When she reached there, she saw the Sket-Dan crew and her own master and her rival. They were too busy arguing with each other to notice Shinako there. From what she'd heard, the Sket-Dan and the Student Council were both going to shovel the snow but didn't one the other one to stay. Now, it seems they were going to decide it with a snowball fight. Shinako decide to watch from afar for now. Her job was only to aid the injured and her black-haired leader seemed to be really pumped to do this game. Shinako leaned against a nearby tree and silently watched over the fight.

Minutes into the winter war, Shinako was really getting engrossed into the game. Bossun showed impressive accuracy and skill and Shinako thought, not willing to admit out loud, that Katou was a formidable opponent. Shinako kept her eyes on the snowballs like a spectator watching a tennis match and giggled a few times when the two brothers bicker. Shinako would never find friends as crazy fun as these people.

But, Shinako's glee turned to a halt when she saw the goggle-wearing leader was directing his attention to his younger brother and she knew Tsubaki won't be able to avoid it if Bossun throws a snowball at him. Luckily, Katou picked up on Bossun's intention as well. He carelessly threw his own snowball as he rushed to block Bossun's attack just before it hit the unsuspecting president.

The black-haired medic sighed in relief and she looked up to notice that the snowball Katou threw carelessly unintentionally hit Himeko in the shoulder, causing both her and Katou to be eliminated.

The two losers step away from the war zone and watched the battle from a safe distance. Shinako was praying for Tsubaki's safety and victory but she glanced to see Himeko talking with Katou. The blonde fighter was smiling gleefully as Katou stood there, avoidlooked contact but replying to her now and again.

Watching Himeko and Katou, Shinako felt an uneasiness within her. She had never seen Katou so calm with someone before. She and the charcoal-eyed ninja were always glaring and arguing with each other. To see Katou being (somewhat) friendly to Himeko makes her feel...odd.

Then, Himeko accidentally slipped on the wet floor and was about to fall backwards. When Shinako was about to run to her friend's aid but Katou beat her to it when he quickly caught her before she fell. Shinako's eyes widened as she looked on from afar. Seeing at how chivalrous Katou looked and the surprised but grateful look in Himeko's eyes, they looked kinda like...

a couple.

_"Oh My Goodness, are Katou and Himeko a couple!?" _

During her shock, Shinako missed the chance to see Tsubaki emerged victorious as he successfully hit Bossun with a snowball. Tsubaki's face lit up when the snow made contact with his brother's face.

"I WON!" Tsubaki was jumping with joy and kept repeating his words over and over again, tears of joy were literally coming from his eyes. His pure joy snapped Shinako out from her shocck and she happily ran from her hiding spot towards her master.

"Congratulations, Tsubaki-sama!" Shinako cheerfully congratulated the black-haired preside who was surprised to see her.

"Kikuchi, you were here all this time?"

Shinako nodded her head. "I was sent here to aid any injured students but you were having so much fun with that game I'd decided not to intrude."

Tsubaki blushed but tried to act serious. "It wasn't a game. I'm not that childish."

Shinako giggled a bit and nodded her head.

* * *

The Student Council won this battle of this never ending war between the Sket-Dan and the Student Council. The two teams went their separate ways and Shinako followed Tsubaki and Katou back to the Student Council Room. Tsubaki walked confidently through the hallways with a big grin on his face while Katou and Shinako stayed dilligently behind him. Distracted by his overwhelming joy, he didn't notice anything strange between his two proclaimed followers.

Shinako glanced up to Katou and her curiosity was building within her. She really wanted to know about Katou and Himeko's relationship.

Katou noticed the glances the brown-eyed samurai were giving him and he was getting annoyed. "What?"

"Eep!" Shinako accidentally let out a small squeak. Now that she unintentionally captured Katou's attention, she has the perfect opportunity to ask him but the words were stuck in her throat. Her face naturally heated up in embarrassment as always.

"Well?" Katou glared, getting impatient.

Shinako took a deep breath and came out with it although stuttering a little bit. "A-Are you in a r-relationship with Himeko-san?"

Katou raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What?"

"Are you in a relationship with Himeko-san?" Shinako repeated with more confidence but a pink tinge was visible on her face.

The stoic ninja paused to look at her for a while. Shinako looked away nervously, afraid that Katou could see her blushing pink face.

Finally, he answered. "No."

Shinako's eyes widened and turned to look at him. "Really?"

"Relationships are worthless and troublesome." Katou said with a uninterested expression.

Shinako pouted. "I wouldn't say that."

Again, Katou raised his eyebrow. "Are you in a relationship?"

That question immediately turned Shinako's soft blush on her face into a volcanic red heat, her eyes widened like saucers and her jaw dropped like a nutcracker's mouth. She turned to Katou with a hateful glare but her eyes were showing clear embarrassment.

"OF COURSE NOT, I'M MUCH TOO YOUNG!" She screamed at him and Katou flinched slightly.

"Quiet, you troublesome samurai."

Shinako glared daggers at him and she huffed. "You delinquent ninja."

The black-haired samurai felt all normalcy coming back to her life again. But, she still had to wonder. What was that painful feeling she felt during the snowball fight? What exactly about that event made her feel so abnormal and uneasy?

Did it had something to do with Katou?

* * *

Red Roses: Whew, what an eventful week. This is all done. Now, I like to mention a few things so **read carefully**.

First, I'm not going to do a Christmas special because instead of following our timeline, I'm following the manga's timeline. I'm sorry if this disappoints you but if it makes you feel any better...

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! MAY LOVE AND PEACE BE WITH YOU! **

Second, I'm thinking of starting another story project. Don't worry, I'm not stopping this fanfiction. I just feel like "His Yin and Her Yang" looks kinda lonely being the only fanfiction I put up.

So, I'm gonna make a poll for my readers, you, to decide with fanfiction should I make. The stories that I planned are on my profile so go there and then choose the story you want to see come alive.

If you don't like or don't know the anime/manga I put up, message me on an anime suggestion I could make, provided it's an anime/manga I know. It's all up to you readers.

Lastly, my cousin got married this week and I'm so happy for him! I know this is very irrelevant to the story but John has been with me since I got out from the hospital and to see him about to make his own family makes me so happy.

That's all for now. Ciao (hello/goodbye)


	9. Yang's new makeover

Red Roses: Ni hao, here's chapter 9. Now, for funsies.

LightSpeed Athlete: Thank you for your support. I will give both stories my all! Again, you're right as always. It was my first time writing based on a manga chapter.

CherryPop0120: Thank you so much. I believe every author feels the same way whenever they know someone likes their stories.

YamadaHikari: I'm so glad you found it funny. Troublesome samurai and delinquent ninja are like their cute pet names for each other.

My poll is still open for those who didn't vote yet. If you're not a registered user, just write down the title name in the review. Please, don't feel like I'm forcing you.

Now, for the disclaimer...

Agata: Kakaka, **Red Roses doesn't own Sket Dance. **

Red Roses: Don't ask how I got his lazy a** to do the disclaimer.

WARNING: Daisy's three letter quotes made by me shall be in English because I can't trust the online translate. I'm sorry for the lack of realism.

* * *

"Tsubaki-sama, good morning!"

Shinako cheerfully called out to the amber-eyed Kirishima twin on her way to school before holding out her usual homemade bento for him. Initially, Tsubaki would be really embarrassed by this attention grabbing scene but Shinako has been doing this since her second day of school, he and the other students were more or less used to it.

"Kikuchi, good morning to you too." He greeted back, talking the bento from her then looked to the ninja following him. "Kiri, be polite and and greet her as well."

Katou grunted but obeyed. "Good morning."

Shinako though was not as sweet. "Go to hell." she hissed venomously, more than usual.

Tsubaki was surprised at her blunt words. Not of what she said though, seeing he is more or less used to that as well, but the way she said it. Shinako sounded more bitter and colder than usual.

"Kikuchi, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked concernedly with Katou a little annoyed. She told him to go to hell and the president asked if she's ok?

The reason was Shinako had woken up on the wrong side on the bed, literally. Since that snowball fight day, Shinako was racking her brain to identify that feeling. She couldn't get enough sleep and that morning she rolled over to accidentally fell onto the hardwood floor, giving her a small bump on her head and a bad start of the day.

Regardless, Shinako smiled and nodded. She and Katou escorted Tsubaki to his classroom (no amount of time could erase this embarrassment though) and the two walked back to class together, keeping a distance between them.

Nothing interesting occurred after this, after a (boring) lesson or two, lunch came and Shinako decided to take a walk around school to refresh her head. The dark-haired Japanese samurai walked a full lap around the school, eyes closed and a deep breath blew out one at a time but yet she can't clear her mind. She realized no matter what, that damnable question is still in her head; what on Earth was that feeling?

_"Come on, Shinako! There must be a clue somehow!" _Shinako thought, her forefinger and middle finger pressed against the side of her temple to focus better. Then, a voice popped in her head.

_Even though he may look like one, he may be the perfect gentleman. _

Shinako recalled Harumi's words. She thought for a while, her face showed confusion for a while until her brown eyes snapped open and she screamed in her head.

_"THAT'S IT!" _

The modern warrior looked at the watch on her wrist and saw that lunch was almost over so she dashed to her classroom before the bell rang.

* * *

"You want to...what?" Tsubaki was confused to say the least.

"I want to give Katou a complete makeover." Shinako repeated her words with determination in her eyes.

Everyone was giving her strange looks like she was a crazy loon. All of the sudden, Shinako came into the Student Council asking for an amazingly odd request.

"Why?" Unyuu asked confusingly.

Shinako cleared her throat and started to explain. "For a while, I was confused to why I was feeling uneasy around Katou but I recalled the words of a dear friend of mine and I finally realized the answer."

The modern samurai pointed to the white-haired ninja. "This delinquent ninja is destroying my aspect of men."

...Everyone was still pretty much confused. Shinako explained that Shinako's family has all been trained and associated with proper men and women. To her, meeting Katou who was sometimes cool-headed during dangerous situations like a gentleman should but dressed like a delinquent fighter was a brain-racker.

"That's why I ask you, Tsubaki-sama, to allow me to change Katou's appearance into a more gentlemanly figure." Shinako pleaded her master.

Tsubaki thought for a while. "It'd would be nice to see Kiri dressed in proper uniform. I accept this request."

"I'm getting excited. I'll get Unyuu company to sent a set of Kaimei Academy's boy uniform immediately." Unyuu excitedly pulled out her phones to call her father's company.

"This will be interesting." Daisy commented with Usami nodding her head in the background.

"Yes, this makeover begins!" Shinako smiled. "I brought Hibi-kun to help us."

As if on cue, Hibiki appeared from outside the Student Council Room with a comb in one hand and nail clippers in the other. He glanced Katou from his shoes to his messy hair.

"Looks like I have my work cut for me." Hibiki bluntly said with a sigh.

Katou growled at the black-haired 'gentleman'. If he had it his way, he would pound that smart little mouth of his but Tsubaki was happy with this idea, he'll go along with this, for now.

* * *

So, Hibiki and Unyuu left with Katou to a changing room for the extreme makeover while Tsubaki, Daisy, Shinako and Usami stayed in the Student Council Room. Seeing that Tsubaki is no help with makeovers, Usami saying she'd rather see the world end than help a man, Daisy was keeping an eye on Usami and Shinako refused to touch an unmarried man in such a intimate way (like his face or torso), it was best that they did.

Time passed as the four anxiously wait for their three friends. Everyone was having their own depictions on how Katou's new appearance will be. Some were realistic, others were funny but when Katou arrived through the door they realized all their depictions were dead wrong.

"Kiri/Katou!?" Everyone exclaimed from disbelief. The Katou they once knew and slightly fearful of was nowhere to be seen but this strange look-alike was here.

Katou's hair was brushed down and tidier though his hairclips were still intact. His chains were gone and his baggy pants and black sweater was replaced to the uniform similar to Tsubaki's.

"Doesn't he look darling?~" Unyuu said cheerfully.

"I supposed he can pulled it off." Hibiki commented, though he was mainly the one that did all the work.

"NHB (not half bad)." Daisy commented with Usami silently nodded in the background.

"You look very professional, Kiri. This is a good look for you." Tsubaki said, very impressed.

For now, Shinako was absolutely speechless. She never expected Katou to clean up so well and how well he could look in a proper uniform. Shinako soon found her voice and exclaimed in pleasant shock.

"I can't believe there's actually a passable gentleman under all that delinquent persona."

Katou growled as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get used to his combed down hair. Hibiki, irritated, slapped the white-haired ninja's hand from his hair.

"A gentleman doesn't mindlessly ruin his appearance." Hibiki chastised.

Katou glared daggers at him to which Shinako noticed and guarded her icy-eyed friend protectively.

"Don't glare at him, you brash man. Hibi-kun knows better than when it comes to etiquette so you can learn something from him."

"She's right, Kiri. You should follow Kimura's instructions." Unyuu agreed with Shinako. "Try out your new appearance for a week or so. Maybe, you'll like it. All in favour?"

Everyone raised their hands excitedly while Katou glared venomously at everyone aside from Tsubaki.

"No way, I'm not ridiculing myself."

"Kiri, you should do it. It may be a good experience." Tsubaki chastised. "Starting tomorrow, you will try to act more gentlemanly. This is an order."

Those last words ended the whole argument. Once the president issues those 4 words, everything is settled. Shinako smiled happily at the thought of a new era. An era free from delinquent ninjas.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Shinako giggled as Katou grumbled angrily under his breath.

* * *

The next day, Shinako was literally skipping down the road with a smile on her face. That day, she was free from that brash attitude of that white-haired ninja and he may actually work well with other people.

Shinako then remembered the times he glares, growls, and threatens everyone near him.

"Not so much the latter but I'm sure with Hibi-kun's help, he'll be...passable." Shinako said aloud as she reached the gate. She saw a group of girls giggling and blushing around the gate and all of them were staring at someone. That guy must look amazing as hell as all the girls had cute hearts in their eyes and drooling with desire like a dog eyeing a juicy bone.

Shinako walked closer to the crowd and tilted her head upwards only slightly since she was taller than most girls. Surprisingly, she only saw Tsubaki and Katou in the center with wearing his new attire. It seems that the girls have noticed Katou's new look. He wasn't glaring as scary as usual so the girls were thought this could be an oppurtunity to talk to him but none of them had the courage yet.

The black-haired samurai squeezed between the tight gaps between the giggling girls' shoulders and found her way to the boys, greeting them almost immediately. The lovestruck girls were shocked and slightly upset at how the new samurai could go up to the tall general affairs manager so easily.

"Good morning Tsubaki-sama." The brown-eyed maiden greeted sweetly.

"Good morning to you too, Kikuchi." Tsubaki greeted back politely.

Shinako then turned to the silent boy and smirk. "Good morning, Katou." but Katou stood silently beside Tsubaki, not uttering a single word to her.

Shinako huffed and sidestepped to one side right in front of Katou, giving him front row seat to her annoyed face.

"What?" Katou inquired, annoyed with the smirking samurai.

"It is not gentlemanly to ignore a lady's greeting. As a gentleman, you are supposed to greet back to her," Shinako stated, tucking her hair behind her ear and subtly cupping her ear. "I'm waiting."

"..." Katou grumbled incoherently to which Shinako raised an dark eyebrow. She took one step closer to him. Unbeknown to them, the girls who were still there were fuming with jealousy as they saw how close Katou and Shinako was.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

Katou sighed and repeated himself. "...Good morning, Kikuchi."

Shinako let out short chuckle out of laughter and pleasant shock. That was the first time Katou has ever greeted her with her real name, not woman or troublesome samurai, despite being forced. Katou gave her a bitter look to which Shinako quickly disapproved.

"A gentleman does not glare bitterly at people as it is rude." She corrected but Katou's expression darkened.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Katou said as Shinako looked away but by the look of her amused smile, he can tell he was right on the money. Angered, he left the crowd, making his way to the school building.

Tsubaki, watching the whole thing, was getting worried. "Kikuchi, you shouldn't taunt Kiri like that."

Shinako turned to him and smiled innocently. "Taunt him? I'm doing no such thing, Tsubaki-sama~" Then, her smile turned slightly more sinister. "I'm simply making sure he behaves gentlemanly, whether he likes it or not."

As Shinako chuckled darkly under her breath, Tsubaki knew not to push this any further.

* * *

"Katou, a gentleman does not ignore a lady so ignorantly. Pay attention to her when she's talking." Shinako told him as they were having their lunch. Shinpei and Fumi were watching from a distance, unsure what to make of the situation.

"Shinako-san seems happier today." Fumi observed the grin on the black-haired girl's face as she scolded Katou of nearly everything he does.

"I heard Katou trying out to be a gentleman for a few days." said Shinpei. "He must be really pissed right now."

"Katou-san has been receiving a lot of female attention today." Fumi pointed out, looking around the class and even outside the classroom as girls gathered around, staring lovingly at Katou.

"Since Katou dropped that scary glare of his, the girls thought they could get close to him now." Shinpei said, also noticing the ninja's many admirers. "I hope Shinako knows what she's doing."

"Katou, you can't survive on a protein bar alone." Shinako chastised the white-haired male's eating habits.

"Get off my back, woman."

* * *

"So, you're the reason Katou-kun is dressed like that?" Harumi asked, eyes widened in surprise.

Shinako nodded happily and let out a small giggle. "Yep, and he's is going to stay like that for a while."

Harumi, surprising, was not as happy. She knew this was no laughing matter. The short-haired brunette believed in karma and acting without thinking about the consequences is a foolish mistake.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Shinako-chan?" Harumi said worriedly. "You shouldn't taunt him like this. You may not like the results in the end."

The female samurai tilted her head in confusion. "I don't understand. What sort of downside could possible come from this?"

As the jade-eyed senior opened her mouth to speak, the door slide open to reveal another student, one which both girls knew but seldomly see.

A female student, about Harumi's age with long, wavy chestnut hair tied in twintails and big doe-like eyes, sparkling blue. She was short compared to Shinako and Harumi but her makeup was made up like it was done by a professional in an effort to make her more womanly. Shinako couldn't even put on eyeliner without accidentally poking her eye.

"Kimiko, what are you doing here?" Harumi asked, confused.

Kimiko was one of the three original members of the Health Committee, alongside Harumi, but she rarely stays for the Health Committee meetings, or in the infirmary for that matter, as she rather go home early to get her beauty sleep. No one knows why Kimiko agreed to join the Health Committee though Harumi assumed it was because she didn't had to get her hands dirty like other clubs.

"Did you see that cool white-haired hottie?~" Kimiko squealed in delight. "He was walking with this cool aura today~"

_"White-haired hottie?"_

"Do you mean Katou?" Shinako assumed, seeing that Katou was the only white-haired student in this school as far as she knows.

"Yes, that hunk~" The giddy light-brunette said. "The one you were hanging out this morning!~"

Kimiko quickly rushed to sit next to Shinako, nearly pushing Harumi off the bed they were sitting on. Even if Harumi was a cheerful girl by nature, she can't help but feel annoyed by the pushy senior.

"Shinako, you have to introduce me to him." Kimiko pleaded with a pout, leading Shinako to be confused.

"Huh, Why?"

Kimiko looked at her chocolate-eyed junior with a are-you-kidding-me look. "'Cuz he's hot and I wanna date him, duh."

Shinako stared at her, dumbfounded. "What? You want to date that delinquent ninja!?"

Kimiko pouted. "He doesn't look like a delinquent to me. You won't let me down, would you?"

"B-but..."

Before Shinako could object, Kimiko already got up and head for the door, giggling.

"You're the best, Shinako~ I'm counting on you~" She said before closing the door behind her. She didn't even let Shinako a chance to say no.

After a few silent moments, Harumi could heard mumbling from Shinako's direction.

"My senior wants to date the most evil man on Earth." Shinako mumbled under her breath in disbelief.

"If Kimiko and Katou-kun were to start seeing each other, that means you and Katou-kun would meet each other even during Health Committee hours." Harumi pointed out, to which pushed the first shock from Shinako's mind and replaced it with a new fear.

"Me...and Katou...during Health Committee hours."

Apparently, that was all the shock Shinako could take as she said those words, she fainted right on the infirmary bed.

"Shinako-chan?...Shinako-chan?"

_Karma is a pain in the neck sometimes_

* * *

Red Roses: Be careful when you act recklessly, you won't know what could happen in life. I'm so sorry about this super late update. Stay tune for the next chapter. What is Shinako going to do?

Also,

**Happy (early) New Year to everyone!**

Zai Jian, have a nice day and a nice new year.


	10. Yang changed, Yin is confused

Red Roses: Selamat sejahtera, my readers/friends. This a new year and a new beginning.

LightSpeed Athlete24: Yep, as much I hate those type of people they have to come out sooner or later. Don't worry, you can glare at her as much as you want. I pretty much hate her too.

Light27: It's so great to talk to a fellow FNN author from the same country! I'm so touched by your words. I hope you would continue to enjoy reading my fanfiction as I continue to enjoy writing them.

MystiqueSilver: I hope you got my message. I really wish I could show you something but I guess I'm kinda shy when it comes to my drawings.

YamadaHikari: Haha, don't stress yourself. Katou is _way_ better off as a delinquent. I can't help but giggle a bit in my head whenever I imagine gentleman Katou :)

Thank you all for your encouragement. I appreciate it dearly.

Now, the disclaimer...

Roman: **Red Roses does not own Sket Dance.** If she did, I'm sure she'll make me a formidable love rival for the fight for my sweet prince.

Red Roses: yeah...sure I'd do that. *looks away*

WARNING: Mention of blood in this chapter. Not a lot but, just for a warning.

Also, just for a precaution, I do not own Twilight. I'm only using that as a joke.

* * *

On her way to school, Shinako faced with complicated feelings in her head. She remembered Kimiko's request the other day. Shinako isn't the type to refuse a request from a friend (if you could call her that) but the idea being near Katou more than necessary gives her uncomfortable churns in her stomach.

As she got closer to her destination, she was a group of giggling schoolgirls, much like the last time and she assumed it was for the same reason.

"Kikuchi, good morning." She heard someone greet her and she saw Tsubaki smiling at her while Katou stood beside him.

"Good morning, Tsubaki-sama," She greeted back with a smile. As per usual, she handed him a homemade bento and shot Katou a glare in which he replied with his own.

Tsubaki sighed and was about to chastised the two immature rivals when a sweet voice called out to Shinako.

"Shinako-chan!~"

Said girl turned around to see her blue-eyed senior, Kimiko, waving to her while gracefully walking to the three confused students.

Kimiko let out a 'surprised' gasped as she noticed Tsubaki and Katou standing beside Shinako. "Oh, I didn't know you were talking with someone."

Shinako felt a sweat drop down her temple. _"You obviously knew that!" _

Nonetheless, Kimiko smiled at her tall junior. "Why don't you introduce me?"

Shinako was confused for a moment until she figured out what was the wavy-haired senior was doing. "Oh! Well, this is Kimiko-san. She is my senior who is in the Health Committee."

"Ah, Hajime Kimiko. 3rd Year, Class B as I recalled." Tsubaki said, to Shinako's surprise.

"Tsubaki-sama, have you two met before?"

"No, but it is a president's job to know every student in this school." Tsubaki said proudly as Shinako felt admiration bubbling within her.

"Wow! Tsubaki-sama's dedication towards his fellow schoolmates is simply amazing!" Shinako's eyes sparkled as she praised her master.

Tsubaki blushed. "N-No, it's not such a big deal..."

Kimiko, however, paid no attention to Tsubaki as she was too busy eying a certain albino student.

"So, what's your name?~" The way Kimiko said that so sweetly it made Katou cringed a bit and made Shinako feel a little uncomfortable.

But what Katou did next surprised both Tsubaki and Shinako dearly.

He greeted her...politely.

"My name is Katou Kiri. Nice to meet you," Katou bowed politely at Kimiko who smiled gleefully.

"K-Kiri..."

"K-Katou..."

Tsubaki and Shinako stared in disbelief as Kimiko let out a cute giggle. Katou was actually acting like a gentleman without Tsubaki or Shinako's forcing him.

"My, my, what a gentleman~"

_"Please, let me wake up from this nightmare!" _Shinako thought in her head as she saw her senior flirt with her hated rival.

* * *

Hours passed and soon it was lunch, Shinako walked over to Katou to question him of his peculiar behaviour this morning. When she reached there, she sighed as the female samurai noticed he was only eating a protein bar.

"You're going to get sick if that's your only lunch."

"Get off my back, woman."

Shinako started to feel a little relieved that not all of Katou was gone. But then, Shinpei walked towards them.

"Oi, Katou there's some girl who wants to see you," The brunette samurai pointed to the door where Kimiko was waving cutely at Katou. The frowning ninja stared for a moment before getting up to walk over to Kimiko, leaving Shinpei and Shinako immensely shocked.

"Katou is definitely not himself."

Shinako immediately agreed with her childhood friend. "I feel like he's a completely different person."

"Well, isn't that what you being trying to do all this time? Change Katou into a completely different guy," Shinpei said, reminding Shinako how she kept shouting at the grumpy albino to be more gentlemanly.

Shinako bit her lip, feeling conflicted. It was her idea to change Katou's persona and because of that, more girls have been swarming around him like he was a Twilight vampire.

"For some strange reason, I don't feel right doing this..." Shinako uttered, holding onto her aching chest.

_"I don't get it, this is for the better, right? If Katou was a gentleman, I'd be helping him with his social life. Yet, why do I feel so sad?" _

"Oi, Earth to Shinako,"

Shinako quickly snapped out of it when she heard Shinpei calling out to her, waving his hand over her face.

"Ah, sorry Shinpei-kun." Shinako apologized, blushing in embarrassment that she zoned out in front of her old friend.

"Anyway, are you ready for Chemistry after lunch?" Shinpei asked, changing to a more casual topic.

Shinako smiled nodded. "Yes, I'm excited for today. We get to do an experiment today."

Shinpei let out a short, amused chuckle. "You haven't changed a bit, Shinako. You're still so easy to please."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The chocolate-eyed girl pouted as she childishly glared at her taller friend.

"Relax, it was a compliment." Shinpei assured her as he playfully patted Shinako on the head.

Shinako pouted a little more but then broke into a smile. The two laughed happily. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them from afar, annoyed.

* * *

"Ok class, put on your safety gloves and carefully add the chemicals according to the instructions in the book."

The class nodded as they individually did their own project. The girls were ignoring their test tubes instead watching Katou in lovestruck.

Shinako sighed as she carefully place the test tube over the bunsen burner. As she watched the bubbles formed in the tube, she could hear the airy sighs and giggles which were quite distracting.

_"Shouldn't they be paying attention to their projects? What's so great about that-" _

Shinako stopped in mid-thought as she realized something. She can't call the charcoal-eyed Student Council member 'delinquent ninja' like she usual does anymore. Since the change, she has no right to call him that anymore.

As Shinako was distracted by her thoughts, she didn't pay attention to her own experiment until...

_C-CRACK_

_FWASH! _

"W-what was-"

"Did something explode!?"

"AHHH! Kikuchi!"

Shinako's test tube exploded from overheating, causing the shattered glass to cut through the safety gloves and cut her fingers as well. Shinako cringed in pain as she held her hand in an effort to ease the pain. Blood was leaking down her fingers and staining the hem of her turtleneck sleeve.

The teacher immediately called off the experiment and quickly examined Shinako's injured hand.

"Quick, we need to get her to the infirmary."

While everyone was panicking, Katou quickly but calmly rushed to Shinako's side and carried her in his arms. Shinako blushed deeply as she tried to asset the situation.

"K-K-Katou!?"

"I'll take her to the infirmary."

The teacher nodded and Katou took off in a fast pace, Shinako firmly in his arms. Shinako was getting incredible uncomfortable and she struggled under his grip. She couldn't handle such a close interaction with a man.

"P-Put me down! This is highly inappropriate!" Shinako yelled at him while continuing to struggle. Embarrassment overcame the pain from her bleeding fingers.

"Quiet, you idiot." Katou told her in a serious tone, stopping Shinako in mid-struggle.

Katou has always seem mean and aggressive whenever he said something like that to her or to anyone he hated (mainly Hibiki) but this time, Shinako thought she heard a tint of concern in his tone.

_"Was I hallucinating?" _

Soon, they reached the infirmary where they saw Takeshida-sensei napping on one of the infirmary beds. Katou, annoyed, kicked him off the bed successfully waking the lazy school doctor.

"What the hell!?" Takeshida yelled out angrily at his attacker when he saw Shinako holding her bloody hand. "Shinako, what happened!?"

The brunette doctor quickly ushered Katou to lay Shinako the bed as Takeshida began to tend to her fingers.

* * *

"There, you going to have to rest your hand. Be careful from now on." Takeshida advised seriously as Shinako nodded understandingly.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his black hair. "Honestly, you're a handful."

Shinako hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"I'm getting out of this place. It's getting noisy in here," Takeshida sighed as he walked out of the infirmary, leaving Katou and Shinako alone in the infirmary.

"You're an idiot." Katou said as he let out a sigh.

"You told me that before we got here," Shinako rolled her eyes.

"You truly are a troublesome samurai."

"Well, you're..." Before Shinako could finish her sentence, she stopped herself. That's right, she can't call Katou a delinquent ninja anymore. Shinako sat there quietly, unable to complete her retort.

There was an awkward silence between the two students before the white-haired male broke the silence.

"What's wrong with you?"

Shinako suddenly glared at the boy angrily. She can't help it, she just snapped. "Me?! What about you?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You! Being polite and talking with Kimiko-san. It's like someone replaced you with a completely different clone!"

Katou glared back at the female samurai with as much intensity as hers. "I'm doing it because of you."

"Wait, what?!" Shinako was stunned by his words. What does he mean by because of her?

The albino ninja saw the confused look on the brown-eyed girl's face and sighed.

"You and the president have been constantly telling me to be nicer to people. So, I decided to follow what you said to shut you up."

_"Oh, that explains it. He was just acting nice to Kimiko-san because me and Tsubaki-sama told him so."_ Shinako couldn't understand why but suddenly she felt a weight lifted off her chest.

"Man, you're annoying," Katou muttered under his breath but Shinako heard it perfectly clear. The feeling was mutual as Shinako and Katou started another glare-off before the Japanese samurai let out a sigh.

"Go back to how you were."

Katou was taken back a bit. "What?"

"Go back to your delinquent ways. You don't have to pretend to be a gentleman anymore," Shinako clarified her words as she turned away from him. "You're better off as a delinquent. What was I thinking you could actually pull off being a gentleman."

"..." Katou was speechless for a while before he found his voice. "Don't boss me around, woman."

She glared at him as she huffed. "Do whatever you want. I couldn't care less."

"Hpmh, troublesome samurai," Katou smirked when he saw Shinako glared at him venomously.

"You will always be a delinquent ninja! That will never change!"

* * *

"Tsubaki-sama, good morning!"

Shinako cheerfully greeted as she handed him her bento to him as per usual. Tsubaki smiled and greeted her back as he graciously took the bento from Shinako's hands. Katou stood beside Tsubaki, dressed in his old baggy pants and black sweater. The girls went back watching him from afar but still had an eye on him.

"Hey, ninja." Shinako called out to him and, though annoyed, Katou looked towards her.

Then, Shinako hesitatingly brought out another bento and shoved it into Katou's hands, surprising everyone.

"Huh?"

"I'm getting sick of watching you destroy your health so I was able to make something extra while making Tsubaki-sama's lunch." Shinako said, looking the other way. The girls nearby glared enviously at Shinako as they wished they could do the same.

Katou stared at the bento for a while before staring at Shinako, annoyed.

"What am I, your kid? You worry for nothing."

"Nothing?! I'm actually trying to save your life here. The least you can do is say thank you."

"You're so annoying."

"Why you ungrateful-"

Tsubaki sighed as he watched his followers bicker over trivial things but he smiled in the end. A wave of relief washed over him as he watched the two interact. Shinako seems to be feeling better in the past few days and Katou can behave however he likes again.

In the end, changing them wouldn't seem right anymore.

* * *

Red Roses: Finally, I could put this behind me. Since I started school, I barely have time on the computer. I miss the holidays :(

Oh well, thank you my readers for your patience and I like show my appreciation by acknowledging my readers by their country.

My thanks to my readers from USA, Philippines, Malaysia, Greece, Dominican Revar, Sweden, Singapore, UK, Brunei, Mexico, Austria, Indonesia, Brazil, Saudi Arabia, Jamaica, France, Thailand, Vietnam, Japan, Sweden, Egypt, Italy, India, Iceland, Russia and Poland.

Wow, so many countries~

Bye bye (I don't know if there's a Malay word for bye) and see you soon.


	11. Yin's cooking lesson

Red Roses: Bonjour, my readers/friends. I wonder if there are any Chinese readers who are getting ready for Chinese New Year?

**Light27**: I'm pretty sure you know how happy I am about having Shinako in your story. If not, the feeling of joy and happiness still runs through my veins. I love your work.

**LightSpeed Athlete24**: I'm so glad you liked my chapter. But, unfortunately Kimiko will be staying for a while..._for a while. _Haha, I never realized Shinako could be Shineko, how funny! Also, you don't have to call me author-san. It's kinda embarrassing. Just call me Roses, I guess.

**CherryPop0120**: I'm so happy you like it. This is a big step for Katou and Shinako's relationship.

**MystiqueSilver**: I'm happy you like it. I really had fun writing that chapter. I feel kinda bad about doing that to Takeshida but I'm sure he's ok. :)

Thank you all for your wonderful words and support!

Now, the disclaimer...

Takeshida: *zzz...wakes up* huh? Oh, **Red Roses do not own Sket Dance. **How annoying...

Red Roses: That's really rude, you know.

Takeshida: *zzz*

Red Roses: WAKE UP!

WARNING: Kimiko appears in this chapter. Just saying...

* * *

"Let's see...chocolate bars, butter, sprinkles, strawberry cream..." Shina mumbled her list in her head, mentally checking off each item she named. Satisfied with her basket filled with ingredients, she walked towards the cashier.

To further understand this...Let's go back to an earlier event.

_FLASHBACK_

"Um...pardon?"

Shinako sat on one of the infirmary beds, staring at Kimiko with a confused expression. Harumi was in the room as well, looking rather annoyed with the soft chestnut-haired senior.

"I need you to help me make homemade chocolate!" Kimiko repeated her request, trying to act desperately cute.

"But, why?"

Kimiko placed her hands on the hips, with her signature -are-you-kidding-me look on her face. "Don't you realize what day is coming soon?"

Shinako's silent response speaks for itself and Kimiko let out a sigh like she couldn't believe the oblivious junior.

"It's gonna be Valentine's Day soon! Good grief, how long were you under a rock?"

"Um, Kimiko," Harumi spoke up, 'albeit' (if you can call it albeit) irritated. "Wouldn't it be easier for you to just buy the chocolates instead of selfishly asking your junior to make some for you?"

"Since Shinako has been giving Katou-kun homemade lunch, I realized men love women who can cook. That would be the perfect way to snatch a man's heart!"

For a few days now, making a homemade bento for Tsubaki and Katou seem to have grown into a habit for Shinako eversince Katou stopped complaining and began eating right. Some rumours started appearing of how close the ninja and female samurai has become but both parties denied anything special between them with little hesitation, throwing a few insults along with it.

"So, please Shinako!" Kimiko pleaded, stretching out her words for emphasis. "You wouldn't say no, would you?"

"Well...um..." Shinako thought for a while and submitted to her naturally helpful side. "Alright."

Kimiko smiled brightly before handing her some sort of drawing of a heart-shaped picture with small colourful rectangles on it. Shinako looked at it confusedly as she turned to the sky-eyed girl to question what it was.

"That's what I want my chocolate to look like. You should get the ingredients necessary for it before coming to my house."

"Shouldn't you get it yourself? It is your Valentine chocolate," Shinako said, to which Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"As if I know what chocolate is made of," Kimiko scoffed at the notion.

"I could give you a list of ingredients. You just need to-" Shinako cut off herself since Kimiko was already walking towards the door.

"Meet me at my house after you've gotten the ingredients. Bye," Kimiko bid farewell before closing the door behind her.

Harumi let out an uncharacteristic groan when the wavy-haired 3rd year was gone. "Urgh, what a spoiled brat."

The black-haired samurai giggled softly. "You are starting to sound like Takeshida-sensei, Harumi-san."

Harumi stared at her naive junior as she let out a sigh. "I can't believe you agreed to help her with this ridiculous request."

"Well, I don't see the harm of it," Shinako said innocently, seeing no downside of the request. Apparently, Shinako was completely oblivious to the negative sides of basically anything.

"You do realize who is she planning on giving those chocolates to?" Harumi asked but somewhere in her head, she already knew the clueless samurai's answer.

Shinako proved yet again her oblivious nature when she looked surprised. "Oh, right! Kimiko-san has forgotten to tell me!"

"...Shinako-chan, I love you like a sister but your naivety makes me want to knock a book of common sense on your head."

"Ehh!?"

_END FLASHBACK _

"In the end, she never did tell me who it was," Shinako shrugged as she reached to the cashier. Behind the counter was a sweet-looking, older woman with a friendly smile on her fair face. As she scanned the items, she started a casual chat with Shinako.

"So, you're making homemade chocolate for Valentine's Day," The cashier smiled when Shinako nodded her head.

"Yes, I am," Shinako replied politely. It was completely wrong. She was going to help a friend make homemade chocolate for Valentine's Day.

The female samurai enjoyed talking with the sweet woman as she had a sort of sociable motherly aura around her which makes it easy for people to approach her with a smile.

"Oh, he must be one lucky boy to have such a lovely girlfriend like you~"

SMASH

Shinako's smile quickly smashed into pieces as her entire face to her ears erupted in a bright red blush. The shy samurai waved her hands frantically at the female cashier.

"N-No, no! You're highly mistaken, ma'am! I don't have a b-boyfriend!"

The cashier looked slightly disappointed. "Really? What a shame. How can such a pretty girl like yourself be single?"

"I-I'm n-not all p-pretty..." Shinako stuttered shyly, face as red as a setting Sun.

"Nonsense! Here," The older woman dug around the compartment behind the counter and pulled out a roll of ribbon. It was a pretty pink ribbon with soft patterns on it. Perfect for Valentine's Day. "Take this, on the house."

"I can't take that!" Shinako refused the woman's kind gift but the cashier wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Nonsense! I insist!" The sweet woman packed the ribbon into Shinako's grocery bag as Shinako paid for her items. "Good luck on your Valentine's Day!"

Shinako, still blushing, bowed politely before leaving the mall. She was stuck between feeling grateful and feeling utterly embarrassed.

* * *

"Shinako!" Kimiko greeted joyfully when she saw Shinako at her doorstep. "What took you so long?!"

"I ended up chatting with a nice woman at the mall," Shinako answered, trying her best to calm down her face from recalling her earlier chat with said nice woman.

"Whatever, come in!" The hazel-haired girl pulled her junior into the house.

As they made their way into the kitchen, Shinako met up three other people in the house; a man, woman and a small boy. The samurai figured they were Kimiko's family.

"Oh, you must be the girl who's going to help Kimiko with her cooking skills," The older woman said, smiling kindly at her. The man beside her also smiled warmly at her.

Shinako bowed her head politely. "My name is Kikuchi Shinako. Please take care of me."

Kimiko's father smiled happily. "No need to be formal, silly child! It's nice to have one of Kimiko's friends around the house."

Kimiko's mother nudged the little boy in the shoulder. "Go on, introduce yourself," She urged him.

The boy grumbled under his breath before introducing himself. "My name is Kanzaki."

"Please to meet you." Shinako smiled sweetly at the boy to which Kanzaki started to blush. The black-haired girl then pulled out a small box with 3 pieces of cake.

"I brought these cakes as a gift," Shinako's smile then faded. "But, I didn't realize Kimiko-san would have a little brother. I'm afraid there isn't enough."

"No need to worry, dear. I could always share mine with Kanzaki," The older woman said, gratefully taking the cake box from Shinako.

"Come on, Shinako!" Kimiko pulled on Shinako's arm impatiently. "We need to head to the kitchen!"

"Oh, right."

"Eww, who would eat something you make, ugly sister?" Kanzaki rudely said, earning a venomous glare from his big sister.

"What did you say, you little brat?" Kimiko pinched her brother's chubby cheeks hard, turning it red.

"Ow, no guy would want a scary, ugly witch like you!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

* * *

After that little brother-sister spat, Kimiko led Shinako to her kitchen. It was based on a modern house design; glass cabinets, stainless steel pots and pans and beautiful white counters.

"Wow, your kitchen is beautiful!" Shinako praised in awe.

"Thanks now, let's get busy." Kimiko handed Shinako a white apron as she put on herself.

"Kimiko-san, you should tie up your hair." Shinako advised.

"But, I just did my hair so fabulously!"

"..."

"Fine," Kimiko gave in and tied her long, wavy hair in a ponytail.

"Ok, making chocolate is actually quite simple. First, we need to melt the chocolate." Shinako instructed, pulling out the chocolate bars she bought.

Shinako then unwrapped and placed them in a pot before placing said pot into the stove. She grabbed a wooden spoon and handed it to Kimiko.

"Now, you handle the chocolate. I'll get the other ingredients ready."

Shinako left Kimiko's side for a while to ready her necessary items from her grocery bag. She took out some assorted nuts, coloured sprinkles and the heart-shaped non-stick cake cases.

When she came back though, she did not see Kimiko in front of the stove like she expected and when she peered into the pot, she saw the chocolate slightly burned.

"Ah! Kimiko-san, where are you?!" Shinako called out Kimiko who came rushing in with the wooden spoon Shinako handed her earlier.

The female samurai took the wooden spoon from her hands and started stirring the chocolate in an effort to try and save it.

"What happened?" Shinako asked, after successfully saving the melted chocolate.

"Well, the stove was getting hot and my makeup was running. I thought I could leave for a bit to fix my makeup." Kimiko tried to excuse herself but Shinako was not the least bit pleased.

"You have to stir the chocolate at all times or else it'll get burned like this. You can't simply leave the kitchen like that." Shinako rebuked the blue-eyed senior's actions but sighed in the end.

_"This may not be as easy as I thought." _

* * *

After a short while, the melted chocolate looked ready and Shinako pointed to the assorted nuts from the counter.

"Now, you can put in the nuts inside the chocolate." Shinako said but Kimiko did not budge from her place. "Kimiko-san?"

"I just did my nails and if I grabbed those nuts, I'm sure it'll ruin my nails." Kimiko complained, showing off her colourful nails to Shinako as if to emphasis her point.

"Kimiko-san, you can't be serious..."

"Shinako, I work so hard on my nails! I can't just ruin them!"

The helpful junior sighed as she grabbed the nuts herself and sprinkled it into the pot.

This happened another occasional times. Kimiko begins to complained, unwilling to destroyed her appearance and forcing Shinako to do all the work. Shinako already poured the melted chocolate into the small heart-shaped cake cases and added the sprinkles on it.

"There, now we just put it in the fridge for it to freeze." Shinako grabbed the chocolate-filled tray and was about put it into the fridge.

"Ooo~ I can't wait to see Katou-kun's face when he sees this chocolate!"

"...!" Shinako stopped in her tracks and turned to her light chestnut-haired senior. "W-What?! You're planning on giving this to Katou?!"

"Well, duh." Kimiko rolled her eyes in her junior's obliviousness. "Who else would it have been?"

"B-But he's nothing but a delinquent ninja!"

"So? Nothing's more hot than a bad boy." Kimiko swooned at the thought of the brash ninja while Shinako had a much different expression.

_"Relationships are worthless and troublesome." _

Katou's opinion on relationships echoed through Shinako's mind as she saw the lovestruck look on Kimiko's face. The samurai knew if she gave the chocolate to Katou, he would immediately reject her.

"Kimiko-san, I don't think you should give this chocolate to him. He won't accept it"

"How dare you say that?! Mind your own business!" Kimiko tried to pulled the tray from Shinako's hands but during the midst of it, both girls lost their grip and the tray crashed to the floor. The melted chocolate stained both the girls and the kitchen floor.

Kimiko was fuming with anger as she glared at Shinako. "You what you did! Now what am I supposed to give him?!"

"Kimiko-san..." Shinako attempted to rationalize with the angered woman but Kimiko wouldn't listen to her.

"You, Shinako, are a selfish, good-for-nothing poser!" Kimiko forcibly tossed the grocery bag and Shinako's schoolbag at the samurai, who caught it despite her shock.

Kimiko pointed to the front door. "GET OUT!"

In the midst of her shock, Shinako obeyed and dashed out of the house. Once the brown-eyed girl was far enough, Kimiko slammed the door harshly behind Shinako.

Sullen, Shinako walked back to her home with her grocery bag and her schoolbag in hand.

* * *

"I'm back."

"Welcome back," A familiar voice welcomed her. It was Hibiki.

Hibiki occasionally sleeps over Shinako's house once in a while when Mrs. Kikuchi's lessons last a little too long. Shinako doesn't mind it though, Hibiki was her first friend and was like a brotherly figure to her. And like all brothers, they mock you and pass out insults like chocolate chip cookies. Everyone gets one.

"You look terrible," Hibiki told her bluntly to which Shinako sighed in response. Hibiki took Shinako's bag from her and led her to the living room. Shinako sat down on the sofa, her hands resting on her lap.

"Hibi-kun..."

"Yeah?" Hibiki raised an eyebrow. He was always able to predict Shinako's actions, being practically raised along with her.

"Am I a selfish, good-for-nothing poser?"

Ok, he didn't quite expect that.

"What?"

Shinako looked to him with sad doe-like eyes like he kicked a poor puppy in a street. Shinako was obviously upset. Hibiki sighed and took a seat next to her.

"Lady Shinako, I can name a lot of things to call you."

"..."

"But selfish or good-for-nothing wouldn't quite cut it."

Shinako's face lit up with pleasant surprise as Hibiki continued.

"You can be quite stubborn but you do things for another person's sake and hold no grudge towards anyone you've met."

"Hibi-kun..."

The ice-eyed man gave her a small, sincere smile. "I suppose that could be the reason you're one of the people I couldn't imagine my life without."

Shinako smiled brightly and she embraced her old friend in a warm hug. Hibiki returned it by patting her on the back gently.

"Although, if I weren't in your life, I can't imagine how you could survive without me with that naive and oblivious nature of yours."

"Hibi-kun, that's mean!"

* * *

Red Roses: Sorry if there's too much Kimiko and no Katou in here. But I swear, Katou will be in the next chapter. Promise!

In another note, the next two chapters will have two special event. A Valentine's Day chapter and a surprise event chapter.

If there is anyone one of you who knows how to make Valentine's Day chocolate and what I wrote made no sense, I'm sorry. I'm no cook and I have never done anything for Valentine's Day before.

Well, that's all for this chapter. Au Revoir.


	12. Yin and Yang's Valentine's Day

Red Roses: Guten tag, my readers/friends. Happy (very early) Chinese New Years to my Chinese readers and a Happy (even earlier) Valentine's Day.

One sure way to drain your energy, Taekwondo right after physics. Try lugging your heavy schoolbag home after being physically and mentally drained.

Enough of my problems, onto my replies to my wonderful reviewers.

**Light27**: It's true, nothing screams romantic comedy like a cooking scene. I hope this chapter will be sweet enough.

**kurochan96**: Wow, you're pretty intense. Thank you for your kind words.

**CherryPop0120**: I appreciate your encouragement, though I'm a little confused of the "3 3 3" I guess I'm not up to date with these slangs.

**YamadaHikari**: If you're hoping for a ShinaKatou moment, you might be pleasantly surprised in this chapter. Hopefully.

**MystiqueSilver**: I'm positive that Shinako would definitely appreciate your sweet words.

I know many of you dislike Kimiko dearly but please bear with it. Sket Dance doesn't have any major hateful characters (which is one of the reasons I like it so much) so I had to make a character who personifies the terrible side of high school.

Now, the disclaimer...

Yabasawa: Yabasu, **Red Roses does not own Sket Dance.**

Red Roses: ...Did I see Agata a minute ago?

Yabasawa: Yabasu! Where?!

Red Roses: *ignores* this chapter takes place in chapter 189 in the manga "Sket Dance"

* * *

"There, everything is done," Shinako wiped a sweat of her eyebrows as she let out a sigh from a job well done. She slaved over a hot stove making chocolate truffles for Valentine's Day.

Shinako's mother told her it was courtesy to give chocolate to friends as choco giri on Valentine's Day. With that said, Shinako dashed into the kitchen to start making a batch of chocolate treats for her dear friends.

Shinako planned on putting a dozen of chocolate truffles drizzled with strawberry sauce and give them out to her friends in small clear plastic packets. To top it off, she wanted to use the pink ribbon the kind cashier from the other day gave her to close the packets. The older woman did want Shinako to use it for Valentine's Day.

"Now, let's see here," Shinako looked to her list of friends to give her chocolate to, making sure not to miss a single sweet soul. "Ok, then. I'm done."

As the chocolate were freezing in the fridge, Shinako started to write down the names of her friends on a small white tag, each attached to a small plastic bag in a cute handwriting.

When the chocolate was done, the sweet samurai placed an equal amount of the chocolate treats into each clear plastic, then tied the opening with the pink ribbon.

Shinako smiled at her chocolates, seeing how cute it looked with the pretty pink bow. It was fitting for a sweet day like Valentine's Day.

But then, she realized...

"Eh, where did this come from?"

Shinako held an extra chocolate-filled bag in her pale hands, staring at it confusedly. She was only planning to make enough for the people on her list. The Japanese samurai wonder how could there be an extra bag in the pile.

"Ok, this one is for mother, father, Hibi-kun, Shinpei-kun, Shinzou-kun..." The puzzled girl started listing off her list of people she planned on giving chocolates to and she confirmed that she held an extra chocolate gift.

"That's strange, I'm sure I only made enough chocolates for everyone," Shinako mumbled to her herself as she close her eyes to concentrate. Who else was she planning on giving chocolates to?

Then, an image of a certain white-haired boy popped into her head and Shinako's face erupted into a deep scarlet hue. Could it be that Shinako has unconsciously made a Valentine choco giri for her arch-enemy?

_"I can't possibly give this to him! He'll think I'm insane!" _Shinako screamed in her head, feeling flustered and conflicted.

With her emotions jumbled up, Shinako gave up on trying to rationalize the problem and decided to head to bed. She cleared up the kitchen, washed and dried the kitchen items and keeping the chocolates in a cool place overnight before heading off to her silent bedroom.

Shinako quickly changed her clothes into pajamas and crawled into her soft bed. But, in order to fall asleep, Shinako had to constantly pushed the chocolate gift problems that were stirring up conflicting emotions within her.

* * *

The next morning, as Shinako got ready for school, she packed her homemade chocolate into another bag. She left two packets outside on the dinning table.

Shinako placed one packet at the center of the dinning table and took another one before going to straight to her parent's bedroom.

The young samurai saw her mother slumbering peacefully on the queen-sized bed. She tip-toed to her mother bedside table and placed the chocolate packet close to her clock so the older woman would definitely see it when she wakes up.

She smiled warmly at her mother before walking out the bedroom quietly.

_"Now, to head for school." _Shinako thought before closing the front door and walked in the direction of the school.

"I gave one to Hibi-kun, mother and father. Just a few more people to go," Shinako said her thoughts out loud, walking excitedly to school.

_-Time Skip-_

"Tsubaki-sama, good morning!" Shinako greeted happily, bento in her hands. The amber-eyed president acknowledged the samurai with his own greeting.

"Good morning, Kikuchi."

Tsubaki, as per routine, graciously took the bento from her hands. Shinako glanced to the president's side to see Katou standing loyally beside Tsubaki as usual.

Everytime the white-haired ninja came to mind, Shinako is reminded of the disastrous night in Kimiko's house the other night. The female samurai only wanted to save her senior from an inevitable heartbreak but Kimiko wanted to hear no part of it.

_"How dare you say that?! Mind your own business!"_

Shinako shook her head like a dog fresh out of a pond in effort to break her line of thought and knocked her head in slight frustration.

"Why am I thinking about that?!" As Shinako questioned herself, Tsubaki and Katou silently watched her in confusion.

"Kikuchi, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked, uncertainly.

The female samurai flashed him a reassuring smile at the younger Kirishima twin, not wanting to worry him further.

"I'm perfectly fine, Tsubaki-sama."

"Alright," Tsubaki averted his gaze towards a bunch of loitering ne'er-do-wells hanging about the gate. "Hey, get to class! No loitering around the front gate.

Tsubaki angrily makes his way to the students, leaving Katou and Shinako behind. Shinako turned a worried gaze upon her proclaimed master. She noticed how agitated Tsubaki seemed to be that morning.

"I wonder if Tsubaki-sama is alright himself. He seems troubled," the chocolate-eyed samurai muttered with concern to which Katou, with his sensitive hearing, overheard.

"You truly are hopeless, aren't you?"

Shinako snapped out from her worry to glare at the brash ninja beside her, quickly agitated by his rude comment.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" She questioned him, her brown orbs glaring deathly at Katou's charcoal orbs.

"The president isn't just a name. President works hard to keep this school in check everyday, none stop" Katou looked on the cat-eyed president with proud admiration. "Not only does he do it for the students, he does it with pride."

Shinako smiled as she watched admirably the black-haired boy. "I never thought I would agree with you on something but, I do."

The sweet samurai's eye glistened with respect. "I would follow that man to the ends of the Earth."

Without his own notice, Katou's white eyebrow twitched a bit. Annoyed, the ninja forcibly grabbed Shinako by the shoulder and pushed her towards the school building.

"What? What are you-" the surprised samurai tried to angrily question Katou's motif for pushing her against her will but the brash Student Council member ignored her.

"Get to class, troublesome samurai."

"Quit pushing!"

* * *

"He kept pushing me and he didn't bother to answer a single question. What a jerk!"

Shinako told Shinpei everything of that morning's events as he simply stood their as his fellow samurai vent out her emotions.

"I thought we're on the same page for a while. What is his problem?" She huffed and let out a sigh of frustration. Shinpei, though, knew the white-haired ninja true motif.

_"She really can't tell, can she?" _the brown-haired man thought as he watched his childhood friend glaring at the ground.

Shinako then remembered something as she pulled out her bag. She dug around her carrier bag and pulled out one of the chocolate packets.

She handed the choco giri with an equally sweet smile. "Here, Shinpei-kun!"

Shinpei was pleasantly surprised of her gift as he graciously accept her chocolates. "Thanks, Shinako."

"I even made one for Shinzou-kun," Shinako pulled out another chocolate gift with said samurai's name on it. "I hope he'll like it."

"I'm sure he will."

Just then, one of Shinako and Shinpei's classmates were fooling around in class when he accidentally bumped into Shinako. Surprised, Shinako dropped her homemade chocolate and it was crushed as the same clumsy classmate accidentally stepped on it.

"Oh no!"

"Ah! Sorry!"

The clumsy classmate apologized profusely after he realized what he has done. Shinako calmly waved him off, already forgiven him but still little upset.

"What am I to do now? I can't possibly give it to him anymore."

Shinpei gently patted the sullen girl in attempt to cheer her up.

"Don't worry, Shinako. I can share mine with my brother. It was the thought that counts."

Shinako's face lit up and her smile brightened.

"Come on, try one of the chocolate now" Shinako nudged his shoulder with her own. Shinpei smiled as he obeyed and untied the pink ribbon.

The tan-skined samurai popped a chocolate truffle into his mouth. He slowly chew the chocolate, savouring the flavour.

"Not bad. I like it."

The pale samurai beamed with pride. "I feel insulted if you didn't."

Shinpei grinned in return as he ruffled her hair playfully. "Don't let it go to your head now."

"Hey, quit it! Do you know how long it takes to keep my hair like this?" Shinako tried to sound annoyed with him but she ended up breaking into a fit of giggles.

As Shinpei joined in the laughter, Katou entered the classroom and saw the two cheerful samurais. Something about those two almost get on his nerves but seeing them together just makes it worse.

"Um, Katou-kun..."

The white-haired ninja turned to see his caller. He saw a short girl, hiding something behind her back as she fidgeted with her feet.

"Can I talk with you alone?" she asked, innocently.

Katou raised an eyebrow at her. What did she want?

* * *

"Takeshida-sensei, happy Valentine's Day!" Shinako said, cheerily handing the newly awoken school doctor.

"Huh?" The sleepy brunette snapped out from his drowsiness and noticed the smiling female samurai. "Sheesh, such a troublesome day."

Shinako titled her head in confusion. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"A lot of giggling brats came in and gave me these" he pointed to the pile of chocolate on his desk. "I can't possibly eat all of this."

Even though Takeshida saw this bothersome, Shinako broke into a smile.

"They're just very appreciative of you, Takeshida-sensei. You should count your blessings."

The maroon-eyed man stared at his cheery student and let out an exasperated sigh as he gave into the girl's optimism.

Harumi, watching from the sidelines, felt a sweat drop down the side of her blank face. She was the only one that knew that the girls who gave Takeshida those chocolates has never even set foot in the infirmary before.

"Those two..." the brunette let out a sigh when she saw a cute chocolate packet in her line of vision. She noticed her junior offering a choco giri to her.

"For you, Harumi-san" Shinako smiled as she handed her chocolate to her jade-eyed senior.

Harumi squealed in glee as she embraced the naive samurai into a tight hug.

"How cute!"

"H-Harumi-san, you're chocking me!"

* * *

After that close brush with death via Harumi's vice grip hug, Shinako head to her last stop, the Student Council room.

As she got closer to her destination, Shinako heard voices front the other side of the door. To play it safe, Shinako knocked on the door before going in.

When she opened the door, she did not expect to see two unfamiliar pretty girls in the room. But, when she got a closer look, her heart paused for a brief second when she realized...

Those pretty girls were Tsubaki and Katou!

"T-Tsubaki-sama! K-K-Katou!" Shinako managed to stutter out as she saw the normally masculine figures of the Student Council dressed as the pretty feminine females. Shinako did what any semi-normal teenager would do.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

She laughed out loud.

Shinako was laughing at her heart's content, clutching her sides to ease the pain in her gut. She fell backwards and her back hit the door behind. It was the only thing supporting her at the moment.

"This...is one of...the best days...of my life!" Shinako said inbetween laughs. Soon, she eased up on her laughing and reduced to a few chuckles and giggles. "What is this all about?"

Unyuu and Daisy told the Japanese samurai the whole situation, how they were trying to help Usami give out her choco giri to the boys.

"I see, now I understand" Shinako turned to smirk at the cross-dressing ninja. "How noble of you...Kiriko"

Said 'girl' glared daggers at the chuckling samurai but refused to reply to her.

Shinako noticed that the black-haired president sitting quietly on the couch. Normally, he would have something to say at least but he seems out of it.

"Is Tsubaki-sama alright?" Shinako asked albeit worriedly.

Unyuu smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, he just spaces out when things like this happens~"

A clueless man as always" Daisy added on her words with Unyuu's.

After the boys changed, Shinako handed out her choco giri to the girls, her beloved master and hesitatingly, Katou.

"How sweet. Thank you, Shinako-chan" Unyuu smiled happily

"How cute..." Daisy uttered, admiring the cute looking packet.

"Thank you" Usami thanked her.

"That's very kind of you, Kikuchi" Tsubaki expressed his gratitude with his own smile.

"..." Katou was the only one left who hasn't said a word about Shinako's chocolate.

"What?" Shinako questioned him, annoyed. He looked at that chocolate like it was poisoned.

"Why would you give one to me?" Katou finally said something. A question.

Shinako blushed slightly as she turned her head from him.

"For some reason, I made an extra pack while I was making the chocolate. I thought, since I was here I would give that extra packet to you"

Katou still didn't look convinced. Shinako felt a vein on her forehead.

"Just take it, alright?! It's not going to kill you" Shinako's tone lowered a bit in volume. "I'm sure Kimiko-san has given you some chocolate as well"

"...who?"

Shinako's eyed widened as she turned back to the ninja.

"Kimiko? Hajime Kimiko?"

"..."

"My other Health Committee senior?"

"..."

"You've met her before this, for Pete's sake!"

"..."

Shinako groaned hopelessly. "Seriously, how many girls could have possibly offered you chocolate?"

"A lot, actually" Unyuu answered for Katou. Shinako looked at her busty senior in surprised. "Many girls had tried to give Kiri-kun their Valentine's Day chocolate but he rejected all of them~"

Shinako face expressed a look of disbelief. "What is wrong with the girls in this school?!"

Katou felt a little irked at that comment but he couldn't care less about Valentine's Day anyway. "I told you before, relationships are ridiculous."

"Besides Daisy's and my own, you're the only girl Kiri-kun accepted chocolate from" Unyuu noted.

That sentence shouldn't mean much but, Shinako felt a slight flutter in her stomach as her blush darkened. And, when she heard he rejected everyone else's, she felt a little relieved.

_"How strange, why do I feel this way?" _

"Your chocolate is too sweet"

Katou's comment snapped Shinako's line of thought as she saw Katou already started eating her chocolate.

"Chocolate is meant to be sweet, you idiot!" she immediately argued back.

"You're still a bratty kid, eating sweet candy like this."

"Why you-"

* * *

Red Roses: That's all for now, hope you like this chapter. Valentine's Day... not quite sure how a massacre from 1929 is romantic but humans do crazy stuff.

Anyway, how about a challenge for my faithful readers? I challenge you to pick a song you feel fits Shinako and Katou's relationship the best. If I like it, I may write a songfic out of it.

What do you say? Challenge accepted?

Well, Auf Wiedersehen.


	13. Yin's surprise party

**Red Roses**: Здравствуйте! (Zdravstvujte!)...if you can read Russian, bravo. Anyway, I told you in an earlier chapter about a surprise chapter. I wonder if any of you have expected it~

Anyway, my replies to my faithful readers.

**LateBloomers**: I'm so glad you like my story. I can understand why you would stop at that chapter, Shinako did seem a little cocky back then. I'm always grateful for my wonderful readers. Don't worry, nobody in this world is _not _lazy.

**CherryPop0120**: Any father would be shocked of his son crossdresssing for the first time. Have they ever shown Katou's dad?

**Light27**: I love those song suggestions! I might just make a songfic for each and every one! Good luck on your own stories.

**LightSpeed Athlete24**: It's alright, though I did kinda miss you. It was like not hearing from a faraway friend. Thank you so much for noticing the grammar mistake. I can't believe I missed that! Hmm...Rose-san...I guess I'm alright with that :) To describe Takeshida...imagine a lazy but cool college student in a white doctor's coat.

For anyone who wants to see my (crappy) drawing of Shinako, kindly go to my profile page and click on my deviantart address. Warning, really crappy stuff in there.

Now, for my disclaimer...

Harumi: **Red Roses does not own Sket Dance**. She only owns the OCs like me. I'm kinda annoyed with the lack of romance.

Red Roses: I'm getting to it. Don't rush me *huff*

* * *

"What?! What did you say?!"

Hibiki shook his ear in annoyance. "Sheesh, this is why I can't tell you anything."

Ignoring the ice-eyed boy's cold words, Harumi ran to Shinako's side, frantically pushing her shoulders back and forth.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Harumi-san, I'm getting dizzy!" Shinako yelled out to her senior who was forcibly rocking her. Harumi immediately let go, freeing Shinako though a little-headed. "I didn't think it was important."

"Are you kidding?!" The jade-eyed brunette yelled out. "It's your birthday, for goodness sake!"

Every year, a week after Valentine's Day, Shinako tends to forget her own birthday. If it weren't for Hibiki constantly reminding her, she would probably still think she's 10.

"I guess I never found my birthday so important" Shinako answered honestly as she continued to fill out the Health Committee paperwork.

Cue Harumi's facepalm. "Of course, it's important! It's the day of your birth, hence the name"

Shinako sighed at her senior's slight overreaction. "Harumi-san, I deeply appreciate your concern but I don't want much for my birthday" She then smiled warmly.

"If at least one person greets me happy birthday, I'd be the happiest girl in the world" Shinako quickly tuck her bangs behind her ear as she got up from her seat, documents in hand.

"I have to bring this to the teacher's staff room. Excuse me" She politely excused herself as she left the room, leaving Hibiki and Harumi.

The short-haired brunette let out an exasperated sigh as she fell limp onto the infirmary bed. "She can so unconsciously frustrating sometimes."

"Give up while you can. She's been this way since we were kids" Hibiki advised her but Harumi wouldn't hear of it.

"Never! I'll make this year her best birthday ever. She will be so surprised and happy, she will scream with delight!"

Hibiki rolled his icy-blue eyes. "Seeing that it's Lady Shinako, it won't be that hard."

Ignoring the blunt butler, Harumi rubbed her chin in thought. "I'm gonna need help though..."

* * *

"Bossun, quit lazing around" Himeko scolded Bossun's laziness as the messy-haired leader loitered around on the bench.

"I'm so bored" Bossun yawned to emphasis his point. "There hasn't been a request in a while."

"Well, you could try these cookies I made in class" Himeko held out a plate of cookies to Bossun. "Switch, you should try some too."

As the boys reach out for a cookie, the door slided open to reveal Harumi at the other end. "Sket-Dan, I have a request"

The jade-eyed brunette finally noticed the trio's actions and raised an eyebrow. "Is this all you guys do?"

-One Explanation later-

"Oh, it's Shinako's birthday!" Himeko exclaimed happily. "We have to throw her a party!"

"My thoughts exactly. We're gonna have a surprise birthday party in her home and you guys are coming. I already invited the Student Council to the party."

"What?!" Bossun said loudly, standing up in surprise. "No way am I going to a birthday with that stupid president there!" he blatantly rejected his invitation.

Himeko, irritated, pulled on Bossun's ear like how a mother would to a stubborn child. "Don't be such a child. You're going!"

"But, if it's in Kikuchi's house, how are we supposed to keep it a surprise?" Switch, silent till now, asked to which Harumi smirked in reply.

"Don't worry, I have a plan" Harumi chuckled darkly like a scheming witch on a Haloween night, leaving the Sket-Dan in the dark.

"I don't like the way she's laughing" Bossun quietly commented while Himeko and Switch silently agreed with him.

* * *

"You want me to do your grocery list?"

Shinako, confused, held a list of items Himeko gave her as she stared at her blonde senior. "But, why?"

"Ahhh...well, you see..." Himeko nervously laughed then pulled at Bossun's arm. "I need to take Bossun to the hospital."

Shinako gasped as Bossun gave Himeko a strange look.

"What?!" they both said in unison.

"Bossun-san, are you alright?" Shinako asked the Sket-Dan leader worriedly.

"What? Of course I'm fi-eee!" Bossun let out a cry of pain when Himeko twisted his arm backwards, careful not to let a certain female samurai notice.

"Ow, that hurts!" He cried as Shinako seemed upset.

"Oh no, is there anything I could do?"

Himeko quickly stepped in and smiled sweetly at the naive samurai.

"Don't worry about him, I'll take him to the hospital right away. So, thanks for helping with the grocery, bye!"

With that, Himeko left in a hurry, dragging a still in pain Bossun by the arm.

Shinako stood there in the dust confused as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked to the grocery list Himeko handed to her.

"I guess it's the least I could do."

* * *

"Let's see...snacks, biscuits...candles? How strange" Shinako looked through the list as she walked down the crowded isle. She have already gotten half of the list done. Most of which seems to be preparations for a party.

During her search for the requested items, she have lost sight of her surroundings until a mean, familiar voice called out to her.

"Oi, troublesome samurai."

Almost instinctively, a vein popped up on Shinako's forehead as she turned around to see a certain white-haired boy.

"Katou" she glared venomously at him. "What are you doing here?"

What was he doing here? Let's backtrack a bit, shall we?

In the Student Council room, Harumi paid a small visit to the group Shinako often visits herself.

"It's Shinako-chan's birthday? How joyous~" Unyuu clapped her hands in glee. "I'll order the best birthday cake in Europe~"

"That's too much, Unyuu!" Tsubaki said but Harumi thought otherwise.

"No, I like her. She thinks big" The optimistic brunette said, smiling dreamingly. "I want this cake to be something out from Shinako-chan's dreams!"

Harumi described her surprise party for her favourite junior to everyone and they all (one maybe forced) agreed to come.

"Now, I need someone to follow Shinako-chan so she won't come home to soon." Her green eyes darted to Katou with a sly smile. Truthfully, she was lying. She would love it if a little spark happened between the ninja and samurai and by spark, she didn't mean a heat glare-down.

Katou saw her glance at him and he knew what she was thinking (maybe not everything) and bluntly rejected. "Not me. Get someone else."

"But if you were with her, she'd be too blinded by her hatred towards you to get home earlier" Harumi said and looked to Tsubaki, her only hope. "Tsubaki, you have got to get him to say yes."

Tsubaki, oblivious to Harumi's true intentions, immediately agreed with her. "If it's to help with Kikuchi's birthday, I agree with her. Kiri, go with Kikuchi and that's an order"

"Oh, and don't tell Shinako-chan why you're following her. She might get suspicious" Harumi warned him as he grumbled under his breath.

That settles that, back with the story.

"...Onizuka told me to follow you to the market" he lied.

Shinako found that hard to believe. "Are you lying to me?"

"What reason do I have to lie to you?" He retorted.

The black-haired samurai opened her mouth to speak but no words came. She shut her mouth and silently continued her grocery with Katou following her.

"Can you not stand so close?"

"Shut up, woman."

* * *

"I wonder why would Himeko-san need party streamers?" Shinako wondered to herself as she picked out party streamers from a party store.

While she was looking around the store with Katou following behind, girls were whispering albeit loudly about them that Shinako and obviously Katou could hear.

"Look at that hottie. Is that his real hair colour?"

"Who cares, he's a keeper~" one girl giggled.

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?" one of them questioned.

"I think it's that girl he came with" a friend answered.

"Her? You got to be kidding me. She's not even using lipgloss"

Shinako couldn't care less of their indirect but implied insult (or how they know she wasn't using lipgloss), she wanted to scream at them so badly.

_"What do girls see in that delinquent ninja?!" _

Shinako roughly flicked her bangs aside as she checked the prices, trying her best to block those gossipy hens. While she did so, Katou took a glance at her before walking towards the cashier counter. The girl operating it saw him coming towards her and she quickly spruce up her appearance before he reached there.

"Hello~ How can I help you?~" She asked sweetly, batting her eyes.

He blatantly ignored the counter girl's obvious attempts and pointed at something on an item stand on the counter. "How much for that?"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Well, that takes care of the list. I guess we'll head to Himeko-san's house now" Shinako said, carrying the bags containing the items she recently bought. She looked to the silent ninja and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting like you're hiding something from me."

Katou didn't reply to her. Instead, he tossed something small her way and Shinako quickly grabbed it with her free hand. She uncurled her hands and she gasped at what she caught.

It was a simply blue hairclip with small white stars on them. It wasn't too flashy so Shinako could wear it wherever she likes.

"Katou..."

"You kept flipping your hair back today. This will keep your hair in place" he answered while not looking her way. She couldn't believe it. Katou actually noticed something as trivial as that about her.

Shinako felt her cheeks blush as she took the hairclip out of the wrapper. She walked to the nearest store window and clipped her bangs to the side. Shinako smiled at her new appearance in the window's reflection. The hairclip complimented Shinako's naturally sweet smile and made her hair look cuter. The ponytailed samurai looked to Katou.

"How do I look?" She asked, honestly hoping for a nice reply.

"It keeps your hair in check. So, it's not annoying" Katou shrugged as Shinako glared at him. She huffed as she turned her heels.

"Why did I ever ask for your opinion?"

Suddenly, Shinako's phone rang from the inside of her schoolbag. She pulled it out and answered her phone. "Hello, Shinako speaking."

"Shinako, it's terrible!"

"Father?"

Her father was on the other line. He sounded frantic and nervous. "Your mother...she collapsed on the kitchen floor!"

Shinako nearly dropped her phone in shock. "W-What?! What happened?!"

"I don't know but you should come home as soon as possible!"

With that, the phone cut off. Her father hung up, leaving his daughter confused and scared. Could something terrible happened to her mother? Regardless of her surroundings, Shinako rushed to the direction of her home.

"Oi, woman!" Katou called out to her but it fell upon deaf ears. He easily caught up to Shinako but the chocolate-eyed samurai couldn't care about that. All she cared about was her mother's safety.

_"Mother, please be alright..." _Shinako begged the heavens not to take her mother so soon.

* * *

The samurai and ninja quickly reached to an traditional Japanese house. As Katou lingered at the sight of it, Shinako quickly run through the front gates and slided opened the front door.

"Mother, are yo-"

"SURPRISE!"

"Huh?"

Shinako was shocked to see all her friends in her living room decorated to a birthday party theme. Harumi squeezed through the crowd and went up to hug the stunned samurai.

"Happy birthday, Shinako-chan!"

"W-What is all of this?" Shinako mumbled out, eyes widened with surprise. Katou walked in, noticing the samurai's shock in her face.

"What do you think, silly? We're celebrating your birthday!" Harumi grinned as others started greeting her happy birthday as well.

"But, my mother..."

"Sorry about that, sweetheart."

Shinako turned to see her mother and father, perfectly healthy and smiling.

"Mother! You're alright!"

"Of course, my sweet child. I would never go down like that so easily" The older woman smiled warmly at her daughter. "Happy birthday, dear child."

"But, father told me-" Shinako didn't have to finish her sentence when her dad started to explain.

"I'm sorry, Shinako but we need a reason to get you to come as fast as you can the only way was to tell you one of us was in danger" Shinako's father looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry to have deceive you but I had no choice."

"So...you guys did all of this for me..." Shinako said and her parents nodded with a smile.

After that, the black-haired female samurai couldn't hold her feelings any longer. Shinako fell down to her knees and started crying. The guests started to worry.

"S-Shinako?"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you ok?"

Harumi yelled out with concern. "Oh no, I wanted you to scream with joy, not cry."

Then, Shinako giggled as she wiped her tears away. "Harumi-san, these are tears of pure joy."

"Huh?" Everyone was confused.

Shinako nodded. "I can't believe you guys went to the trouble to make me a surprise birthday party. My feelings started overflowing. I'm sorry to make you worry just now."

Harumi laughed as she embraced Shinako. "All is forgiven. Now, let's party!"

* * *

They partied for hours. They laughed, mingled and ate Shinako's delicious (and expensive) cake from Belgium.

She opened up presents from each of her friends. Unyuu gave her a beautiful necklace, Usami bought her ribbons for her hair, Daisy bought a cute teddybear, Tsubaki gave her a new notebook, Himeko knitted her a scarf, Switch gave her a DVD of a highly recommended anime show, Bossun bought her an action figure with a samurai sword (to which Himeko commented was a stupid gift to give a girl), Shinzou and Shinpei bought her new armour for her sword practice, Hibiki changed her ringtone to her new favourite song since Shinako was terrible with cellphones. Harumi gave her a white rabbit plush doll and her parents gave her an envelope with money.

Shinako thought her face would split in two from all that smiling. It was truly an unforgettable birthday as seeing all her closest friends made it special for the sweet samurai.

As she got ready for the night, she placed each present to a place suitable for them. She place her new teddybear and plush doll on her bed where she could cuddle them in her sleep.

Though not trying to be unfair, Shinako found Harumi's gift to be the best since she had a major soft spot for rabbits. The fair samurai hugged the white rabbit doll tightly in her arms as she laid down on her bed.

She loved the soft white fur and it's black shiny eyes reflect the light of her lamp, almost as if the rabbit was alive. And the cutest part was that it wore a cute black sweater. It strangely reminded her of...

Shinako immediately sprung up from her bed as her face turned deep volcanic red. She was screaming in her head as she hid her scarlet face behind her hands.

_"HAARRUUMMMIII!" _

* * *

Red Roses: I wondered what made Shinako so flustered?~ Sneaky Harumi...she will have her OTP soon...

Anyway, sorry for the late update. I'm thinking of another story (yes another story, I'm way over my head) I've always dreamed of making a Pokemon story as a kid but didn't had the imagination for it.

Time for this kid to have her wish granted!

So, До свидания! (Do svidanija!) for now...


	14. Yin's first date

**Red Roses**: Hola my readers/friends. Thank you for waiting this long for my story update. You're all so sweet :)

To my faithful readers,

**Late Bloomers**: I'm so glad you think the chapter was really moe and cute. I would like a rabbit plush doll myself :)

**CherryPop0120**: I'm so happy you liked it so much. Thank you for your consideration, I would love to hear about Katou's dad but I will wait like a good girl :)

**YamadaHikari**: Haha, yes Harumi is a very sneaky person :) She is a huge KatouShina fan. Shinako is pretty oblivious to her feelings so please bear with her.

**Light27**: Yes, you did say 'the hair clip' scene twice but I don't mind :) I'm so happy Shinako was a big success! This chapter is one small step for man, but a giant step for a big romantic explosion!

**LightSpeed Athlete24**: Yes, this is just the beginning of a wonderful discovery of feelings. Well, you're a smart one, aren't you? :) Shinako is just one big ball of pure emotion! Thank you for your kind words but I'm still an amateur writer, I still have a lot to learn.

**MystiqueSilver**: Thank you so much for your sweet words. I wonder how Katou and Shinako would feel about your words... Hehe.

As always, the disclaimer...

Shinako: **Red Roses does not own Sket Dance**. It's wrong to call another's hard work your own without permission.

Red Roses: I needed a disclaimer, not a preaching.

WARNING: I know some of you love ShinaKatou but this chapter may be a little frustrating for fans. Please don't hate me!

Also, **I do not own the song** in this chapter.

* * *

"Oh, I feel like my heart's about to explode!" Harumi squealed gleefully as she clutched her chest tightly. Hibiki and Shinako sat near her with a face expressing exasperation and confusion respectively.

"Harumi-san, it's not such a big deal."

"Why do we keep talking to her?" Hibiki bluntly said, earning a hard nudge from Shinako.

Fortunately, Harumi was too preoccupied with her joy to listen to him as she brought Shinako into a tight embrace. Shinako imagined this is how being constricted by a python feels like.

"I can't believe this day is finally here!" The jade-eyed senior exclaimed in joy. "My dear little junior is getting on the dating scene!"

Shinako blushed at her words "Must you say it like that?"

To get up to speed, it started with a conversation between Shinako and her mother.

_FLASHBACK_

This was a little after Shinako's friends left her home after her surprise birthday party. After cleaning up from the party, Shinako and her mother had a talk in the Japanese-themed living room.

"So, Shinako how did you like your little surprise?" her mother asked sweetly to which Shinako smiled in return.

"I will never forget this day!" she replied wholeheartedly. "Nothing could make this day better!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," the older woman said as though she'd saved the best for last.

The young samurai girl tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I've decided you're old enough to start looking for a suitor."

If Shinako was wearing socks, those would be off in a split second as Shinako's face exploded in embarrassment and shock.

"W-W-What?!" She stuttered out. "A s-suitor?"

The mother giggled a bit at her cherry-faced daughter. "You were always such a good girl. I don't see why I shouldn't trust you"

"B-But..."

"In fact, I've already bought tickets to a popular movie showing tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

Mrs. Kikuchi nodded. "So, you've better find someone to bring to the movie," She then wagged her finger at her daughter, warning her. "And it has to be a boy. I've specifically bought those tickets for you to have a wonderful new experience. Do I make myself clear?"

Shinako, unwilling to defy her mother, sat there silently and nodded in response.

_END FLASHBACK _

"So, I'm not quite sure what to do right now," Shinako said, holding out two tickets. "I can't go to a movie alone with a complete stranger."

"Well, you could always ask one of your guy friends."

"But, who?" Shinako asked confusedly.

"..."

"What about Katou-kun?"

Something snapped within Shinako, she's not quite sure if it was good or bad but something snapped.

"WHAT?! WITH KATOU?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Relax, it was just a suggestion" Harumi smiled sheepishly as she raised her hands in surrender.

"Nice try, Takada-san" Hibiki commented.

"I'm sorry, Harumi-san but I would like to go with someone I would be more comfortable with" Shinako said, having calmed down.

Silence took over the infirmary for a while when Hibiki spoke up with a suggestion.

"What about Shinpei-san?"

"Huh, Shinpei-kun?"

The ice-eyed boy nodded. "You and Shinpei-kun had been friends for a long period of time and I'm sure he would not mind going as friends"

A bright smile emerged on the female samurai's face as she stood up from her seat.

"Yes, that's it! Thank you, Hibi-kun"

And with that, she left the infirmary and headed to class to find her childhood friend, leaving Harumi and Hibiki.

The young jade-eyed senior huffed irritatedly at the emotionless butler.

"You, all of people, know Shinako the best yet you went and sent her to him?"

"It is because I know Lady Shinako the best is why I did this. She needs to learn of her true feelings." Hibiki sighed in exasperation as if that is all he can do. "This will be a good experience for her and maybe _he _will finally do something about his own feelings."

* * *

"Huh, a movie?" Shinpei looked to his fellow samurai in confusion.

Shinako nodded. "My mother bought two tickets to a popular movie playing and it would be nice if you'd join me."

Shinpei pondered for a bit before asking a question. "Why not ask the Harumi girl to go with you? You two seem quite close."

"I'd like to but my mother specifically told me to ask a male friend to come along" Shinako sighed sullenly, wishing it was easier to just ask a girl instead.

"I guess it would be fun" Shinpei smiled at her. "Sure, why not?"

The ebony-haired female clapped her hands in joy. "Oh, thank you Shinpei-kun"

Apparently, high school students have no boundaries on privacy as everyone was already gossiping of the latest news.

"Did you just hear that?" One of the girls whispered.

"Shinpei and Shinako are going out!" Another girl excitingly said softly.

"I didn't know they were dating!"

While ridiculous rumors flew around the classroom, Katou was sitting a his table, minding his own business when all this gossipy hens started going about. The constant nonsense flying around the air was starting to annoy the white-haired ninja. With an irritated huff, he stood up from his seat and walked straight out of the classroom.

"Did someone leave the classroom?" Shinako inquired, having thought she heard the door shut. Shinpei simply shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Shinako stood patiently alone near the train station. She smoothed down the creases on her green sundress while at the same time calm down her nerves. The young female samurai grew accustomed to her turtleneck and bokuto and she feels kinda naked without them.

"Hey, Shinako" Someone called out to her and she turned to see the boy she was waiting for.

"Shinpei-kun, hi!" She smiled as she waved as her friend reached to her side.

"Sorry, am I late?"

Shinako shook her head. "Not at all, are you ready to go for the movie?"

"Alright," Shinpei then looked behind his back as he was looking for something or someone.

"What are you looking for, Shinpei-kun?" Shinako asked, a little worriedly.

"I could have swore someone was following me on my way here." Shinpei said, looking all about behind him.

"Following you?" Shinako looked at him confused but Shinpei smiled to ease her confusion.

"It was probably nothing. Let's go" The two samurais then started walking ahead to the cinema.

What they didn't realize what Shinpei's instinct was right on the mark as four pairs of eyes followed the two samurais.

"Harumi, should we really be doing this?" Himeko, disguised in a trench coat and sunglasses questioned said senior wearing the same attire.

"Be quiet," Harumi shushed the blonde. "I'd asked you guys to help me spy on them, not complain."

"Do you really have nothing better to do than to spy on your junior?" Bossun inquired to which Harumi answered with a whack on the head.

"Ow!"

"How dare you? I'm simply making sure my little junior is safe," Harumi said, an irked mark on her temple. "She's so innocent, I have to protect her from the nasty dogs in the city."

"Another question," Bossun said. "Why are we wearing these ridiculous disguises?"

Instead of another whack on the head, Harumi broke into a smile.

"I thought we look super cool like this~"

"..."

"I agree."

"Shut up, Switch!"

* * *

When Shinpei and Shinako reached the cinema, with Harumi and the Sket-Dan not far behind, they realized that the movie Mrs. Kikuchi picked out was a romantic drama movie.

You could probably tell what was Shinako's reaction.

"A-A r-r-romantic drama?!" Shinako felt her entire face heat up. To be in a dark room watching a romantic movie seems to make Shinako a little light-headed.

Shinpei, sensing her uneasiness, patted the dark-haired girl gently on the head.

"We can always skip the movie if you don't feel too comfortable with it," He assured his childhood friend. "We can find something better to do."

At his words, Shinako's red face cooled down albeit. "Are you sure you're alright with it?"

Shinpei nodded. "I'm not all that keen with a romantic drama either" He gently grabbed Shinako's wrist and pulled her from the cinema. "Let's find somewhere else to go."

In the background, the four spies watched the two samurais from afar.

"Where are they going?" Himeko inquired quizzically.

"It seems that they're not going to watch the movie," Switch assumed correctly.

"I guess Shinako-chan isn't all that comfortable watching a romantic movie alone with a boy, regardless who it is" Bossun said.

"But, where are they going now?!"

While following them, the four seniors saw their targets entering a...karaoke house?

"Eh? A karaoke bar?"

"Let's go" Harumi unhesitatingly entered the building with the Sket-Dan following behind.

When they went in, the bar had a colourful theme going on with lights all around and chatty, energetic teenagers hanging around.

"I see Shinpei!" Himeko spotted the samurai to which then everyone looked to where she was staring.

At the corner, they saw Shinpei sitting alone on the booth. They were albeit confused where was Shinako.

"Where's Shinako?"

As they pondered and looked around, the DJ interrupted their thoughts with his announcement.

"Alright everyone, please welcome a first-time karaoke singer, Shinako!"

With that, everyone looked to the stage where the pink-faced Shinako was shyly smiling and waving to the audience. The four spies ducked behind a booth to avoid meeting the female samurai's eyes.

Then, the DJ started to play a catching upbeat tune and handed Shinako a microphone. As the song played, Shinako opened her mouth and started to sing.

_ Sekai de ichiban suki da teki na _  
_Anata shika iranai no yo teki na _  
_Anata no tame ni ikiru wa teki na _  
_Koto nante zettai ni ima wa iwanai wa Fake it _

The crowd started clapping to the rhythm of the song as Shinako started to dance to the song. As the song played, Harumi and the Sket-Dan's jaws dropped at this discovery. Shinako was not shy as she danced cutely on the stage as she sang beautifully.

"She's really good."

"I never knew Shinako could be like this."

As the seniors hid behind the booths in shock, Shinako continued to sing.

_saikou ni naritakutte ichiban ni naritakutte_  
_nee motto ki ni tomete KIMI no kyoumi hikitakutte_

_na no ni mata tsuyogatte choppiri no muri mo shite_  
_zannen na kekka datte ochikonderu hima wa nai yo_

_jama shinaide, timing mihakaratte_  
_watashi wo mite, omoikitte kyori wo tsumete_  
_ugokidashite, kotoba ni dasanakuccha_  
_kono kimochi wo, ima shikanai demo _

By the time Shinako started to sing the repeated chorus, she was so engrossed in the song, she didn't notice the audience clapping or dancing along with her as were the seniors. But, one was not all that engrossed enough to noticed them.

"Hey, what you guys doing here?"

That voice startled Harumi and the Sket-Dan that they tumbled over each other out from their hiding spots. They looked up to see Shinpei looking down at them with a quizzically expression.

"Shinpei!"

"Crap, he found us!"

"Found you?" Shinpei then realized what they're talking about. "You were the ones who were following me!"

Since the cat was out of the bag, the discovered seniors explained everything to Shinpei as Shinako sang the last verse of the song. When the song ended, the audience clapped their hands in praise for the female samurai as she bowed politely before leaving the stage.

"That was so much fun~" Shinako beamed with happiness when she saw her seniors. "Eh, why are you all here?"

As the seniors rubbed the necks sheepishly, Shinpei answered in their place.

"They were spying on us."

"Eh, why?" Shinako questioned confusedly.

"I've just wanted to make sure you're alright, walking around the city," Harumi answered, a little guilty of her actions.

"Harumi-san, though it was sweet of you, I'm not a little girl."

"I'm sorry, I should have trusted you more" Harumi said guiltily.

Then, Shinako smiled at her seniors, already over the spying thing.

"How about we go for burgers?" she suggested.

As all six of them exited the karaoke house in search for a restaurant, Harumi, Himeko and Shinako was chatting in the back.

"How do you get to sing so well, Shinako-chan?" Harumi questioned to which Shinako blushed albeit.

"Well, it's tradition for the women of my family to sing our children to sleep. So, my mother taught me to sing along with my etiquette lessons," Shinako answered truthfully. "My cousins and I love to put on performances during family reunions."

"Wow, your family sure have a lot of traditions," Himeko commented but Shinako smiled warmly.

"Our traditions and beliefs keep my family's legacy alive and I'll do my best to pass these traditions to my children one day."

"Oh, so you're already thinking about children~" the jade-eyed senior smiled slyly as Shinako's blushed burned a little darker.

"Harumi-san, please don't say it like that!"

* * *

After Shinako easily forgave her sneaky seniors, they found a nearby restaurant and had a nice time while having a meal. Shinako called it a pretty good "date" as she came to school the next day with a sweet smile.

"Good morning, Tsubaki-sama~" She greeted the young president sweetly.

"Good morning, Kikuchi" he greeted back but the white-haired ninja standing silently beside him seemed more annoyed today then any other day. Though oblivious to it, Tsubaki asked the young samurai a question.

"You seemed quite happy today, Kikuchi. Did something happened?"

Before Shinako could answer, Katou brashly interrupted her.

"She probably had fun during her date with that annoying samurai friend of hers."

Shinako glared daggers into him "Don't rudely call my friend that, you delinquent ninja!" she said angrily. "Besides, Harumi-san and the Sket-Dan came along with us."

This took Tsubaki and Katou by surprise. "Eh?"

"Harumi-san was worried for me and she and the Sket-Dan were following Shinpei and I the whole time," Shinako told them nonchalantly.

An irked mark appeared on Tsubaki's forehead. "Those Sket-Dan, always causing trouble!"

"Hpmh, you truly are a troublesome samurai. I pity the guy who has you as a girlfriend," Katou said to which Shinako's glare turned more vicious.

"What did you say?!"

"Any guy who has to handle you is not gonna last very long." He said, looking up to the sky, not meeting the samurai's glare.

Shinako's eyebrow twitched as she huffed in angry. "As I recall, you always seems to be around and helping me yet you're still here."

Then, when Shinako realized what she'd said, her face turned beet red putting all red vegetables and fruits to shame. Even Katou's eyes widened a bit when he realized what she said was right.

"Though, it's not like I've ever asked you for your help!" She quickly tried to cover up. "Everything was on your accord!"

"It's my job to protect the students of this school, regardless who they are," Katou gave his own excuse, still not meeting her eyes.

Everything turned awkward as the flushed samurai kept her face down, watching her feet. She quickly turned her heels towards the school.

"I'm heading to class!" she said quickly before hastily rushing to the school building, leaving the two boys in her dust.

"What just happened?" Tsubaki inquired, clueless as per usual.

* * *

Red Roses: Tada, chapter 14 complete! I feel like time is flowing so fast~

This is not my best work, but I assured you it will get better in the next chapter.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and to those who are interested, the song Shinako sang was "Fake it" by Perfume. You have to listen to the whole song because the beginning is pretty annoying but overall the song is very nice.

Well, Adios my readers/friends! Until next time~


	15. Yang's fight

**Red Roses**: Goededag, my readers/friends. Hope you guys weren't disappointed of the last chapter. If you weren't, yay~ If you were, I'll make it up to you. Promise.

To my faithful readerz (yes I said readerz)

**Light27**: I'm glad you started uploading stories again and I look forward to each and every one of them. I really wanted to use Katou and Shinpei's rivalry in my story and this was fun.

**LightSpeed Athlete24**: You've asked some very smart questions and I will answer each and every one (this will be pretty long). I'm actually a fan of BossuHime so I'd love to include that.  
Since Hibiki is technically Shinako's servant, it was considered taboo for employers and employees to date in feudal Japan (plus, dating Hibiki would be like dating her brother).  
Despite Harumi's interest in KatouShina, she has respect for Shinako's personal life (she's actually a little bit based on a friend of mine).  
Anyway, I hope this chapter will lighten up your spirits in KatouShina.

**CherryPop0120**: Thank you for your kind words! Call me weird but I kinda like it when guys get jealous, makes them so adorable. :)

**Late Bloomers**: Yea, I'd think some people would have expected Hibiki but to Shinako, that be like dating your brother...ew. Hmmm... someone for Hibiki...never quite thought about that.

**YamadaHikari**: Well, I hope this chapter will make up for the last chapter. Harumi may be little KatouShina crazy but she does have her limits. Plus, she may know more than you think...hehe. Nothing makes a day better than a jealous ninja and a clueless president :)

Thank you all for your kinds words and encouragement. With that, His Yin and Her Yang shall go on.

Now, the disclaimer.

Hibiki: **Red Roses does not own Sket Dance**. This fanfic is the next best thing for her, apparently.

Red Roses: The hurtful truth!

* * *

The time passed by for the second year students as they enjoy their recess. The students laughed and chatted along while a few were catching up on their work. Among them was Shinako filling the paperwork for the Health Committee.

_"Why must be stuck with this? Isn't this Takeshida-sensei's job?" _She sighed and she felt her hand ached from the constant writing. After the torturous labor, Shinako stretched her arms over her head, easing her muscles for the day. The day was tiring for the young maiden samurai.

School was not as enjoyable as Shinako recalled anymore. Lately, rumors of she and Shinpei dating have started escalating to even the teachers. Even Takeshida-sensei questioned her about it, though only because he had no idea who was Shinpei in the first place.

To add bitter sprinkles to the sour ice-cream, Katou has reached a new level of annoyance for Shinako. Out of nowhere, he would glare at her behind her back and growled insults at her with irritation in his tone. Sure, he has been doing so since her first day here but it seems to have taken a new step. What's even weirder that he seems to treat Shinpei the same way as well, despite the fact they rarely even look at each other eye-to-eye.

"Katou-kun, is this yours?" Shinako overheard Fumi's voice calling to the white-haired ninja. She turned to see the aspiring mangaka holding a phone strap with a mini samurai figure. On closer inspection, Shinako stared at it as though it looked somewhat familiar.

"Of course not." the white-haired boy replied. "Why would you think it was mine?"

"We heard you like period dramas."

"Plus we know you're a ninja." Fumi added in.

Katou let out a sound of discontent, albeit embarrassed as his so called secret identity was revealed.

"As if it was a secret, you idiot" Shinako said to the slightly embarrassed ninja. "With you jumping around the whole school, you have to be blind to not see you're a ninja."

The charcoal-eyed boy glared heatedly at his female rival which elicited a slightly cocky smirk.

"I may like period dramas and I may be a ninja but that is not mine." Katou clarified clearly. "Have you thought of the other guy?"

"Huh?" Fumi looked at him, confusedly.

"There's another one, you know. A period drama fan, I mean."

Katou then pointed to the male samurai leaning against the classroom wall.

Fumi approached Shinpei with the phone strap in hand. "Is this yours, Shinpei-kun?"

Shinpei blushed embarrassedly as he took the strap from the young mangaka. Now Shinako recalled where she saw the samurai figure before. She saw it dangling on Shinpei's cellphone on their last outing together.

"Thank you," he thanked her as he reattached the strap onto his phone.

"Is that the samurai from the anime Shinzou-kun told me about?" Shinako asked her childhood friend as she took a closer look of the figure.

"Yea, it's pretty good."

"Hmph, an anime?" Katou smirked to which struck a cord with Shinpei.

"You've got something to say, Katou? Huh?" Shinpei questioned angrily at the ninja.

"No. You got a problem with that?" the ninja questioned back just as mean.

Soon, things started escalating as the words turned rougher and glares turned more deadly. The atmosphere got too thick for Shinako as she step back to where her two female classmates were.

"Are they always like this?" Shinako asked the girls, watching the boys exchange not-so pleasant words.

Fumi answered with a nod. "Even before you came, they were at it like hammers and tongs"

"Really? _Katou just can't get along with any samurais_" Shinko silently added the last words in her head.

While the girls were talking, the boys' took a weird turn from anime and period dramas to their most respected idols.

"My honourable brother is the person I respect the most," Shinpei said, his brows furrowed. "And looks who always talk about his beloved president."

"He is the person I respect the most," Katou countered back. "If you dare make fun of him, I 'll kill you."

Then, Shinpei's expression suddenly turned smug. Shinako and Katou looked on confusedly, wondering what does he have under his sleeve.

"Did you know? My honourable brother beat Tsubaki-san in the Gachinko Vivage battle."

Needless to say, Katou and Shinako were flabbergasted. They're we're speechless for a while until Shinako snapped from her shock and looked to Shinpei with bright brown eyes.

"Are you serious, Shinpei-kun? Shinzou-kun actually defeated Tsubaki-sama?"

Shinpei smiled proudly at her. "That's right, Shinako."

"Kuh..." Katou was still shocked from the news until he broke the shock and yelled out to the two samurais.

"That has nothing to do with this!" He yelled out in fury. " Do you want to fight?! It's a showdown!"

"Guys, you can't fight in class!" Shinako said to them but their glares told her they weren't listening. "Will you two quit it?!"

* * *

"Why must something like this always happen?" Shinako sighed as she walked down the corridor with documents in hand. Takeshida sent her to do another staff room run while he's sleeping at who knows where.

Other than that, she also worried for Shinpei. Earlier that day, he seemed to be conflicted with inner emotions and when she asked him about it, he simply told her he was heading to the Sket-Dan club room after school for a request. She'd like to come along if it weren't for her fear of a certain demon bird.

Then, on her way to the staffroom, she saw a familiar samurai standing alone at the end of the corridor. He seemed to be talking nervously to... himself.

"Shinzou-kun," she called out to him, grabbing his attention. "What are you doing?"

When Shinzou saw his childhood friend more clearer, he let out a big grin as he waved excitedly to her.

"Ah, Shinako-chan, it has been long since we last meet."

"Why were you talking to yourself a moment ago?" Shinako asked confusedly.

Shinzou laughed sheepishly. "I was practicing to talk with a lady I've been courting for a while now"

"Oh, how wonderful!" Shinako cheered for her friend with a clap of her hands. "What is she like?"

"Oh, she is as beautiful as a Sun setting! Beautiful light hair and a wonderful personality! Truly magnificent!"

"I'm very happy for you, Shinzou-kun" Shinako smiled when she saw how love struck the older samurai was.

"And she has such equisitic taste" he added to which Shinako raised her brow at.

"What do you mean?" the ebony-haired girl questioned.

"Only beautiful and expensive jewellery would befit her taste. Only the best would suit her."

"And she makes you pay for them?" Shinako asked suspiciously.

When Shinzou nodded, Shinako had a bad feeling that this relationship was actually rather one-sided. She knew Shinzou was an honest and earnest man and many would love to take advantage of that. She wondered if this girls was doing the same.

"Sinzou-kun, where is this girl from?"

"Tachikawa High"

That name struck a cord with her when she remembered all of the terrible rumours with the students of that school.

"Excuse me, I need to leave" Shinako excused herself as she speedwalk the other way, leaving a confused samurai.

* * *

Shinako shivered slightly in her shoes as she stood in front of the Sket-Dan club room. She couldn't help but picture that demon just lying about lazily but ready to strike her. The black-haired samurai shook her desperately to rid her mind of the image.

"_Come on, this is for Shinpei-kun and Shinzou-kun_" she mentally cheered herself.

Shinako took a deep breath and she slide opened the door, revealing herself to the three members...with their mascot sitting idly by at the corner.

"Shinako-chan, how nice to see you again" Himeko greeted her junior sweetly while the two boys looked on in surprise.

"It's rare to see you here" Bossun commented.

"I believe this is the only second time she's been in this room" Switch said, through his computer as usual.

Shinako, however, wasn't listening to the three chattering club members as she staring face-face to her worst nightmare, right into its big, round, unblinking eyes.

"Woo?"

And with that, Shinako's composure snapped like a twig under a hiker's foot.

"EEEEEEIIIII!" Shinako screeched as she hid behind the door in panic.

"Shinako-chan?!"

"Keep that demon bird away from me!"

"Now, I remember why she doesn't come here often."

"This is not the time, Switch!"

"Quick, hide Housuke!"

* * *

"I'm truly sorry for my inconvenience" Shinako bowed her head, guilty of her shameful act moments ago.

The Sket-Dan decided to hide Housuke under a blanket. It was ridiculously simple but Shinako was able to calm down, not having to meet the bird's eyes.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if Shinpei-kun might have come by this club room earlier today" Shinako asked them.

"He did, actually. He was here because he was worried about his brother" Bossun answered to which Shinako smiled at his response. She'd have guess it was because of the older samurai would Shinpei come here for a request.

"Was it about the girl Shinzou-kun has been seeing?"

"How did you know?"

"I've met with Shinzou-kun before I came here. He told me about this girl and I don't like how he is spending so much money on a girl he'd just met," Shinako said sullenly. "I don't think this girl could be trusted."

The Sket-Dan saw how worried Shinako was for her dear friend and they decided to tell her everything they know, including the scam on Tsubaki.

"What?! They're even scamming poor Tsubaki-sama?!" Shinako raised her fist in anger. "Those Tachi High scums will pay dearly."

"Wait, Shinako-chan" Himeko held Sinako's fist gently. "I know how you feel but Shinpei and Katou are already on their way there."

"Shinpei-kun...and Katou?" Shinako muttered. "That would definitely be a deadly combination."

"Shinako-chan, what are those stack of papers?" Himeko questioned, pointing to the stack of papers Shinako has been holding the whole time.

"Oh no! I was supposed to sent this!" Shinako panicked as she left the room in a rush, leaving a cloud of dust in her place.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"That's my line. Go home."

Not one minute after they met, the male samurai and ninja has already begun their pointless bickering.

"No, you go home and practice your fake ninjutsu."

"Oh, you wanna pick a fight with me? Bring it on."

The gang leader was getting impatient. "Oi, what the hell are you guys doing here?!"

The girl was more observant than her male companions. "They're wearing the Kaimei uniform." she noticed.

"Weren't your latest targets from Kaimei?" one of the boys asked.

"Yea, but it was a weird samurai guy and a guy is really long eyelashes."

That confirms Katou and Shinpei that these students were the ones scamming their seniors. This informations fuelled their urge to avenge their deceived idols.

"It seems our purpose is the same," Shinpei said as he readies his weapon. "But it doesn't mean I'm gonna cooperate with you."

"Fine by me. I'll settle this alone." Katou said.

As the Kaimei boys ready their weapons, the gang leader smirked in their direction while the girl giggled smugly.

"How nice but this sort of things usually happens to us. So," with a snap of his fingers, a group of thugs surround the samurai and ninja, blocking their escape. "Luckily, we hired some help."

"Tch"

Katou and Shinpei stood their ground as the armed thugs got closer. But even in situations like this, the boys can't exchange any pleasantries.

"Katou, we're surrounded."

"I can tell!"

Shinpei, without looking in the ninja's direction, started to talk.

"My brother is a serious and honest man. That is his biggest weakness but it also what I admire most about him. These jerks took advantage of his kindness and to me, that is unforgivable."

As much as Katou hate to admit it, he can relate to what the samurai was saying. He admired Tsubaki for the same reason and to see him deceived by these punks makes his blood boil.

"In order not to hurt him, I will settle this here and now so he won't ever have to find out." Finally, Shinpei looked over his shoulder to the silent ninja. "It's the same for you, right?"

"...Hmph" Katou readied his shurikens and yelled out "That's exactly what I planned to do here!"

"I'll leave that side to you, Katou!"

With that, the battle begun. Though, it was rather one-sided as the Tachi High thugs went down one by one while Shinpei and Katou wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Don't mess with the Kaimei students." Katou warned venomously as the shivering girl stuttered out an apology.

It was a silent walk back home as the Kaimei boys walked alongside each other down the road. Then, Shinpei broke the long silence.

"We're not dating."

This caught Katou by surprise as he stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"Shinako and I," he clarified. "We're not dating. We never were."

Katou stood silently in place for a while before letting out a huff, trying to sound uninterested as he started walking again.. "Why should I care?"

Shinpei discreetly rolled his eyes before continuing walking alongside the ninja.

* * *

"You guys fought them all?" Shinako asked her two male classmates as they stood next to each other.

"They weren't so tough. They're just a bunch of weaklings," Katou answered nonchalantly, proving how relax we was about the battle.

Shinako sighed exasperatedly. "At least you're unhurt."

Now, you'd think she meant Shinpei but by the way she looking at both boys, it is unsure who did she meant.

"And you guys seem to be fighting less often," Shinako noted, happy she won't have to worry about anymore fights. "You seems to be good friends now"

"As if I'd be friends with this fake samurai."

"I could say the same thing, worthless ninja."

_"So much for that."_

* * *

Red Roses: this update was a little late. I apologise and hopefully all you are happily spending a wonderful Chinese New Year. To all my readers, Chinese or not, I wish you a prosperous new year. :)


	16. Yin and Yang, A doctor's hope

**Red Roses**: Aloha, my readers/friends. Did you all have a nice Chinese New Year and/or Valentine's Day? I deeply apologize for this very late update but in these last few days, I've been very busy with serious family business.

Always treasure your family because life may not last as long as you expected.

Enough of my pointless chat, here are my replies to my amazing readers.

**CherryPop0120**: Wow, you're Taiwanese! How cool~ (I'm pretty simple-minded, I guess) Underneath all that black sweater and deadly shurikens, I imagine Katou as a really sweet guy :)

**Light27**: Your kind words are making me cry but in a good way :') I understand what you mean, FFn can cause some inconveniences sometimes. I'm just glad you reviewed :)

**LightSpeed Athlete24**: I'm so glad you enjoyed it, I thought it would have been bad. Thank you for your kinds words and understanding nature. I really appreciate it :)

**Late Bloomer**s: I'm so happy that you're happy =') and it's not that I planned to keep Hibiki single, it's just I haven't quite thought much about it.

**SunshineGal16**: I'm deeply touched by your words! I'm so glad you like my story so much! Your kinds words warms my heart so :'). I'm not quite sure why but sometimes I like the side characters a lot and I feel they don't get a lot of love. Anyway, I was so happy when I read your review :)

It is because of my kind readers that I continue this story and continue it I shall!

Though, this chapter may not show a lot of KatouShina. Onegai, please be patient with me!

So, the disclaimer...

Koma: **R-Red Roses does not own Sket Dance**. *blushes*

Red Roses: You did it, Koma-chan! Way to go! *cheer*

WARNING: This story is in **Takeshida's POV** so I hope this chapter won't be confusing for my readers. Also Takeshida's full name is **Takeshida Keiichi** Watch out for crude language (though this is the 21st century, I'm pretty sure you've already heard of them)

* * *

I could hear the wind blowing through the trees, the rustling of its leaves sounds kinda like a lullaby. The weather and the temperature is just right. Not too annoyingly bright to blind my eyes and not too dull that it destroy the peaceful atmosphere. Everything is just right.

Just right for a nice, long nap on the comfy infirmary bed. For a crazy school like this, the beds here aren't all that bad.

As I was snoozing off to no-kid land, I felt an annoying nudge on my shoulder and a voice I hear all too often.

"Takeshida-sensei, please wake up"

I grumbled in reply as I rolled over to face my back towards my annoying caller. But, I guessing she's not giving up since she was still nudging my shoulder annoyingly.

"Takeshida-sensei" I heard the student whined but I ain't waking up for that.

"Don't worry, I got this" I heard another one said.

Oh no. I know that voice. Everything I hear that voice in my sleep, I know the end was coming for me.

SLAP

"OW!" I shot up from the bed as I comforted my reddened cheek. I turned to see my frequent students, Harumi who was glaring at me with irritated eyes (that should be my look) and Shinako who was covering her mouth as if she was trying to hide her shock (that clearly wasn't working).

"What the hell?!" I admit, I should have been more careful with my language but come on, I've just got slapped in the face by an annoying student.

"You're supposed to be doing your job, not napping around" she nagged. "I mean, that's what you're getting paid for, right?"

"Sheesh, what a nag" I muttered under my breath but Harumi decided now to have good hearing. She shot me a glare that could make the meanest guard dogs cry. Wasn't she supposed to be the happy one?

"Why don't you return these books back to the school library?" She forcibly pushed the medical books I borrowed from the library.

"What a drag" I let out a sigh and lazily got off the bed and walked off to the library.

Harumi can be such a nag.

* * *

"Takeshida-sensei, what can I help you with?" a student volunteer behind the library counter asked me and handed her the medical books.

"I'm returning these" I answered her as she took the borrowed books from me. I waited as she typed in some stuff in her computer and checking in those returned books. She then looked back at me with a childish smile on her face.

"Alright, all done" she said sweetly and I decided to take a look around the back of the library, maybe sneak a nap behind the shelves.

I walked along the library until I reached the end of the library. To my dismay, there were really dusty books and albums staked up in my favourite sleeping spot. You've got to be kidding me.

I sighed as I mindlessly picked up a book to waste my time with me. What are the odds I picked up the old yearbooks back when I was a student here.

Yea, I was a student here. Do you have a problem with that?

I remembered something during my school years, the boring teachers, the lame clubs and most of all...

Back-stabbing friends.

As I aimlessly flipped through the yearbook pages, I felt my eyes getting sleepy and suddenly those dusty books seem a lot more comfortable then it should be.

Then, I felt the back of head gently made contact with the wall behind me and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Keiichi, wake up!"

I hear a familar voice calling me and I grumpily woke up. As I looked around, I found myself outside the school building under a shady tree. I also saw a long-haired brunette girl staring at me with her brown-coloured eyes. She looked pretty pissed.

"About time you woke up!" she yelled at me with her glaring chocolate eyes as she pointed to her wristwatch. "We have to get to class!"

What a troublesome nag.

I grumbled under my breath so she couldn't hear me as I lazily got off my butt and stared at the girl whom I realized was shorter than me. She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into the building.

We reached to our class where everyone was still goofing around since the teacher wasn't here yet. I walked over to an empty seat and leaned back against the chair. I was about to caught some more Zs when three really annoying kids suddenly came up to my table.

"Yo, Keiichi!" one of them called. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

I raised an eyebrow at them quizzically. What are they, a bunch of five year-olds? "What's with the stupid question?"

"Come on, dude! Just tell us!" the second guy was pretty excited and energetic for some reason. I wonder if they're high or something.

"Well, a doctor I guess" I answered truthfully. I kinda like the idea of fixing problems that people have in their bodies and the way people respect doctors is pretty awesome.

When I answered them, those loud idiots suddenly fell silent. It was like someone pressed the 'shut-up' button in their systems. It was getting pretty awkward until one of them spoke up.

"Whoa, seriously dude?" one of them asked, pretty rudely I might add too.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked them, sounding pretty annoyed.

"Well, being a doctor is a serious career" the first guy said. "And you're a pretty laid-backed guy and a lazy sleeper."

Before I could retort back, the teacher decided now to pop into class and ushered everyone to take a seat.

After barely paying attention to the lesson, my favourite subject finally came. Recess.

I found myself back at the back of the library again as I situated myself on the surprisingly comfy floor. I was about to head to sleep when I heard three annoying voices on the other side of the bookshelf.

"Dude, remembered what Keiichi said earlier!"

Oh, it's those idiot trio.

"Can you believe it? Him, as a doctor?" one of sound laughed as he talked with his friends.

"I wouldn't trust him with my sick dog! There's no way he'll ever be a doctor!"

"What was he thinking? He's too unreliable!"

I like to think that I'm a pretty calm man but to hear them talk behind my back...or behind a bookshelf in this case, I felt a raging urge to punch them in their loud mouths.

Nobody believed in me. Nobody had faith in me.

Nobody trusted me.

* * *

I awoke from my sleep with a jolt and I was back in the boring reality again. Well, at least it's better than that crazy messed-up dream.

I sighed exasperatedly. Who am I kidding? That was no dream, that was just a terrible memory of my past. Those idiots were right though. I ended up being in a school doctor in the same f***ing I went as a kid with the same attitude.

I looked down to my lap where I dropped the old yearbook I was flipping through. There, I saw a picture of the same brunette I saw in my memory dream.

Yamato Mayu. Student Coucil Secretary.

I read her name and I looked through all her achievements. By the looks of it, she must have done pretty well for herself by now.

Heh, she was the openly reliable and independent type. Most of my memories of her include her screaming at me while I was sleeping. As I recalled our current Secretary, I gotta wonder if every Student Council Secretary are all boring stiffnecks.

I closed the old yearbook shut and placed it on the floor as I got up on my feet again. I looked to my watch as I saw that the extra-curricular hours has started.

Crap, that means I have to get the club's activity book from my desk in the staffroom. What a drag.

So reluctantly, I dusted off the dirt from my white coat and was on my way to the staffroom swarming with those boring teachers and judging eyes.

* * *

As I reach the staffroom, I heard a familiar voice in there. I stealthily walked over to the door to peek at Shinako talking with one of those old coots who never liked me. I noticed she was holding the club's activity book which I'm guessing she came here for.

"Kikuchi-chan, it's nice to see a young student so dedicated to her club" the old coot praised her while Shinako smiled in return.

"Thank you for your kind words" she bowed in gratitude. Sheesh, you won't see people like her these days anymore. Don't ask me whether or not that's a good thing.

"I feel sympathetic for you, Kikuchi-chan" he said but with that smile on his face, I beg the differ.

Shinako, though, was too naive to notice his true words as she tilt her head in the way I knew she didn't get it.

"What you mean, sir?" she asked him confusedly. I knew it, that kid is damn clueless.

"I mean, he seemed quite unreliable and it causing you some trouble, am I right?"

_ "What was he thinking? He's too unreliable!"_

Man, unreliable? That must be a trademark to describe me. Some things never change I guess.

"Would it be better if he were to quit and we can finally have a doctor worthy of teaching you young bright-eyed students.

What a jerk! Brainwashing the students into complaining about my of dedication? Sheesh, he might as well right out say that he hates me. I had enough of this, I'm getting out of here.

But, when I was about to turn my heel and leave the place in anger, Shinako spoke up with much confidence and defiance.

"How can you say something like that?! I don't agree with you one bit!" she yelled out, startling the old coot, me and the rest of the teachers in the room.

"Takeshida-sensei may not be as openly dedicated as some people but that just shows how much you don't know about him!"

I can't believe it, the little kid was fighting with them, for my sake. Eventhough I'm pretty sure waking up her teacher everyday wasn't her plan for high school, she's willing to stand up for me.

I watched in shock as Shinako continued to talk back to the surprised old geezer.

"Takeshida-sensei truly does care for his students and he is a wonderful teacher and I know all of his students feels the same way" she said, her face beaming with unwavering confidence. "If anyone could help me reach my goal as a doctor, it'd be him. I trust him wholeheartedly!"

_I trust him wholeheartedly! _

That's what she said. Something about that touch my heart a little. Who knew a kid like her would put so much trust in a lazy jacka** like me.

Wait, I remembered! Someone else was stupid enough to believe in me. Someone had faith in me.

Suddenly, I found myself looking down at the floor as my memories started playing like an old movie projector.

FLASHBACK

_It was back in the school years ago as the idiot trio were talking trash behind Keiichi's back as said victim heard every single word from the other side of the bookshelf._

_Then, someone came and angrily shouted at them. _

_"Hey, this is a library! Keep it down!" _

_"Hey, it's Mayu!" one of them said, looking up to see the Student Council Secretary looking at them with angry chocolate eyes. _

_"Relax, Mayu. We're just talking about Keiichi's stupid dream." _

_"Yea, can you believe him as a certified doctor?! That would be like... the end of the world!" _

_As the boys laughed, nobody noticed how Keiichi's hopes were diminishing with each hurtful word they uttered. The young maroon-eyed boy felt his world collapsing. _

_But then, someone stood up for him. _

_"I can't believe you would say that! Why can't he be a doctor?!" the person yelled out, surprising the three boys. _

_"What?" one of them exclaimed in shock. _

_"You honestly think he can, Mayu?" one of the boys questioned her as Mayu stood her ground, digging her heels in. _

_"Absolutely. Keiichi may be lazy but I believe anyone can be whatever they want if they work hard enough. So, I believe Keiichi can do it! I trust him wholeheartedly!" _

END FLASHBACK

I forgot all about that part. I was so sullen by those idiots' words, I couldn't pay attention to the rest of that conversation. Of all people, Mayu believed I could do it. She defended me with her whole heart like what Shinako just did.

They do trust me.

Shinako bowed politely before leaving the staffroom, meeting me just outside.

"Takeshida-sensei!" She called me in surprise. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere important" I told her nonchalantly as I started walking. "Come on, we need to get back to the infirmary.

As I turned my head, I noticed the samurai girl still looked pretty confused as she followed me back to the infirmary. Sheesh, what a clueless kid.

* * *

Just when I thought this day could get anymore annoyingly dramatic, this happens.

Once Shinako and I got to the infirmary, we saw that ninja brat and that weird president with the long eyelashes with Harumi, with both of them looking pretty messed up. The president looked like he took quite the beating to the face while the white-haired kid looked like he has a pretty bad cut on his arm.

"Tsubaki-sama! Katou!" Shinako yelled out in shock and fear. Needless to say, she was pretty worried.

"Takeshida-sensei, this is pretty bad!" Harumi said, also in panic but less so than Shinako. "Katou-kun is seriously injured!"

I quickly got to work as I sat down next to the annoying grump and examined his arm. It was a pretty big cut but luckily it was nothing too seriously.

"Shinako, you get the rubbing alcohol from the first-aid kit" I yelled out instructions to the worried samurai and she quickly obeyed, rushing to the first-aid box. I then looked to Harumi. "Harumi, you have more experience. Take care of the president brat"

Harumi nodded obediently and then she started working on fixing the amber-eyed kid, using the tips and lessons I taught her.

I then turned my focus to the ninja brat as I examined the cut more closely. I knew it was a serious matter but I couldn't stop the smirk on my face.

"So, did one of your scary ninja toys finally cut you?" Judging by the glare he was giving me, the albino kid was not in the mood for jokes. For a young brat, he sure knows how to give a mean look at someone.

Now, there was something I wanted to ask.

"When are you gonna tell her?"

"Tell who?"

By the way he was looking at me, I'm guessing he didn't get it.

"Shinako" I told him more clearly. "When are you gonna tell Shinako?"

"Tell her what?" he asked me, clearly not getting it.

If this kid wasn't already injured, I would smack him over the head right now. Is everyone clueless nowadays? I'm getting a headache just thinking about their obliviousness.

Sheesh, what a drag.

* * *

Well, that's it. The long-awaited chapter 16. I'm truly sorry if there is little to no ShinaKatou but I felt that my other characters seems to left out a lot and Shinako isn't the only OC in this chapter. Sorry if this sucks though, I didn't have the time to edit it.

Aloha and hope to see you soon.


	17. Yin and Yang meets the Namimori boys

**Red Roses**: 안녕하세요 (annyeonghaseyo) my readers/friends and welcome to chapter 17 I guess. This chapter is a little unique compared to the other chapters because it involves...

ANOTHER ANIME/MANGA!

Yep, this is a crossover of some sorts and if you don't know the anime/manga in this story, I will explain everything in the end of the chapter. So, please bear with it.

Now, my replies to my dear faithful readers...

**Light27**: I've never consider weird as a bad thing (my school nickname is "the weird one" approved by me) so thank you so much for the compliment :) High school kids can be really mean sometimes and I wanted to show how words can make or break a person's dream.

**CherryPop0120**: Surprise, surprise Katou got hurt. Knowing Katou, he might have pissed someone off. We'll find out soon :)

**SunshineGal16**: Who wouldn't love to just sleep through the day? (Why can't I? *sad*) Huh, I've never realized how alike Mayu was with Tsubaki. Nice eye :) I'm thankful for readers who are patient and understanding like my readers, I feel so blessed :').

**Late Bloomers**: Gomenasai! I didn't mean to make you feel disappointed but I'm so glad you're so understanding :) I'm so happy you liked my chapter and I promise to make this chapter a little more ShinaKatou happy :)

**LightSpeed Athlete24**: Yes, sometimes people can be so hurtful with their words :( As for Mayu, I may or may not make a special appearance for her just for the fun of it :P Well, I won't call your gut a liar so I'll make this chapter as epic and awesome as possible!

**Hachimitsu2**: Very nice to meet you :) I'm really glad you like my story and I'm really happy you'd find my OCs tolerable. I'll do my best and make sure not to disappoint my faithful readers :)

**mk8/Emma Marius**: I'm very flattered of your kind words and I'll be very happy and deeply thankful if you did come back for my story :)

**Takagi Akito**: I'm very glad my story didn't make your eyes bleed for whatever reasons and thank you for your kind words. Sadly, I'm a little shy about my drawing skills and I'm not sure about putting my drawings online but I did upload a picture of Shinako in my deviantart page which you can find the address in my profile.

And of course, the disclaimer...

**Chuuma**: **Red Roses does not own Sket Dance**...why am I doing this?

**Red Roses**: Because I said so :P

WARNING: Since this is a crossover, **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, **also be cautious of violence, crude language and crazy nonsense that should not make sense yet it does.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me where you got those injuries?" Shinako impatiently asked the stubborn ninja, tapping her feet.

"It's none of your business" he retorted brusquely.

Cue the irk mark on her temple. "I'm in the Health Committee. It is my business!" she countered back.

When the injured albino refused to answer her, Shinako had an itching urge to knock some sense into him using her bokuto. But instead, she suppressed it for another day as she turned to a more cooperative witness.

"Tsubaki-sama," the female samurai called more politely. "What exactly happened to you? How did you get so injured?"

"Katou and I were walking home together when-"

"You guys walk home together?" Takeshida questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The embarrassed president cough albeit before continuing his story. His face suddenly turned serious as he resume his story

"As we we're walking, a gang of hoodlums attack us out of nowhere!"

Shinako and Harumi gasped in fear as Takeshida suddenly turned his head in interest.

"What?!" The modern samurai cried in shock.

"How could this have happen?"

"We were lucky to get away with only a few bruises and scratches" Tsubaki looked relieved but Shinako wasn't feeling the same way.

"Have you seen your injuries?!" Shinako referred to the band-aid covered bruises on the young president's face. "You're a doctor's son, Tsubaki-sama. You should know how dangerous these injuries could have been"

Tsubaki looked away but judging from his gestures and Katou's silence, Shinako knew this gang was more than just mindless gangsters.

Tsubaki sighed exasperated. "What terrible timing as well"

"What do you mean, Tsubaki-sama?"

"A group of students from another school are going to visit our school tomorrow and I was supposed to give them a tour around the school with Unyuu" Tsubaki touched the band-aids on his face. "If they were to see my face, they may think badly of our school"

"That is a possibility" Harumi agreed. "What kind of school would have their president so badly injured?"

"I cannot make Usami take over the tour as the visiting students are mostly boys and I'm afraid Asahina would intimidate them with her vicious words"

"Your Student Council members are messed up" Takeshida commented which earned a glare from the injured boys.

"Umm," Shinako started, grabbing the boys' attention. "I could volunteer to help Unyuu-senpai with the tour"

Tsubaki was pleasantly surprised. "Really, Kikuchi?"

"Well, I've been here long enough to know my way around here and seeing how I'm technically still considered new here, I would know the feeling of being in a different school"

As the chocolate-eyed girl explained her reasons, Tsubaki was silently approving the idea. Katou, on the other, was not too fond.

"Tch, you'll probably mess it up" Katou rebuked to which Shinako responded negatively.

"How dare you! At least I won't scare them off like you would!" Shinako countered back, pointing at his glaring eyes. "You're always glaring at people!"

"At least I don't smile like a clueless idiot, troublesome samurai"

"You delinquent ninja!"

The other occupants of the rooms felt a sweat dropped down their foreheads as they watch the ninja and samurai interact like cats and dogs.

* * *

"So, where are these boys from Unyuu-senpai?" Shinako asked her smiling senior as they both stood in front of the school gate together.

"I heard they're from 'Namimori Middle School' in a place called Namimori" Unyuu answered with her natural sweet laced tone.

"Middle school? How old are they?"

"I believe they are around the age of 14 and 15"

After getting all her questions answered, Shinako felt her situation a little clearer as she saw 5 new faces coming into the school. By the looks of it, they were quite a bunch of interesting people.

As they get closer, she realized that it was 4 boys and a girl coming their way; two boys had dark hair while the other two boys had light-coloured hair whereas the girl had short, dark purple hair and wearing an eye patch. For safety measures, Shinako and Unyuu decided not to ask about it in fear of unconsciously hurting the girl's feelings.

When the visitors finally reached the gate, Unyuu and Shinako bowed politely at them.

"Welcome to Kaimei Academy. My name is Unyuu Mimori, the Student Council Vice-president" Unyuu greeted as well as introduced herself.

"My name is Kikuchi Shinako. I'm from the Health Committee" Shinako introduced shortly after her senior.

"Well, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi" the short brunette boy introduced himself nervously. Shinako thought he was rather shy and feminine-looking but Shinako thought she shouldn't say that out loud.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" the tall black-haired boy said, smiling brightly as he introduced the frowning silver-haired boy next to him. "And this is Gokudera"

"Oi idiot, I never asked you to introduced me!" The silver-head boy yelled out rudely but the taller boy kept his large grin.

"Sorry, sorry"

_"Those two have quite a relationship" _Shinako thought as she then turned to the last boy to introduce himself.

It was the white-haired boy's turn. He had bandages on his arms and nose but nonetheless Shinako saw no abnormalities with him. His eyes was basically screaming confidence and energy and he stood just as confidently.

"I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI! NICE TO MEET YOU TO THE EXTREME!" He yelled out his introduction which startled Shinako and made Unyuu giggled albeit.

He was certainly loud.

Lastly, it was the girl's turn to give her name to Unyuu and Shinako at last. The purple-haired girl was silently standing there for a while and when she saw the two seniors looking at her, she quickly bowed down her head.

"My name is Dokuro Chrome. It's a pleasure to meet you" she said quietly. Unyuu and Shinako assumed she was the silent and shy type.

After all of their introductions, Unyuu flashed them a sweet smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Shall we get started?"

With that, their tour started and that's how their unforgettable school tour began.

* * *

"This is our sports yard where our baseball team and softball team practice during curricular hours" Shinako explained as they pass the baseball field.

"Cool, you guys have a baseball team!" Yamamoto said, smiling happily at the pleasant news.

"Tch, stupid baseball idiot" the silver-haired boy muttered underneath his breath as the short brunette nervously chastised his rude friend. The shorter boy seems to have a significant part in the silver-haired student's life as Gokudera immediately stopped his rude mutterings.

Shinako felt herself strangely reminded of her brash classmate as she silently watched the silver-haired boy listen obediently to whatever the small brunette boy says like how a certain albino ninja hangs on every word of a certain dark-haired president.

"Do you guys have an extreme boxing club?!" Ryohei asked, eyes burning with strong hope.

"Of course, this school has a wide range of different clubs and activities~" Unyuu answered much to the white-haired boxer's joy.

"What extremely good news!" Ryohei cheered as he punches the air with his pumped up fists.

"Big brother, please calm down!" Tsuna begged as Ryohei kept jumping around.

"You idiot boxer! Can't you see you're embarrassing the Tenth? I'm gonna blow you up!" the silver-haired teen said as he reached for something in his sleeves.

"Eiii, Gokudera please don't!" Tsuna panicked as he quickly stopped Gokudera from pulling out whatever he was reaching for.

"Haha, calm down Gokudera" Yamamoto tried to calm his friend down but it did little to help. In fact, it may have further anger the raging silverette.

"You shut up you baseball idiot!"

"Boss..." the quiet girl called out to Tsuna as things started to escalate pretty quickly.

Shinako, though albeit confused, chuckled quietly as she watched the energetic middle schoolers. Although they were acting recklessly, it seems that this happens often and they seemed to having a fun time which is a relief for Unyuu and Shinako.

"Hey, Kikuchi-senpai" someone called her to which Shinako turned her head to see the tall brunette boy, Yamamoto "Do you happen to take Kendo?"

Shinako tilted her head in confusion of his question until he pointed to the bokuto strapped to her hip.

"Oh! My bokuto" Shinako now understood why Yamamoto would suddenly asked her that question. She had her bokuto with her for so long, she sometimes forget it was attached to her belt.

"Well, I did but I quit Kendo at the age of fourteen" Shinako answered truthfully. "I'm now learning Kenjutsu from my father"

"Wow, what a coincidence!" Yamamoto said, grinning happily as per usual. "I'm learning the way of the sword from my pops"

"How nice!" Shinako said, genuinely happy to find another eager student learning from their fathers. "Your father must be an excellent teacher"

Yamamoto laughed. "Yea, he can be strict sometimes but I owe everything to my pops. He runs a sushi restaurant"

"Really?"

As Shinako and Yamamoto kept their chat going, they realized that they have a lot in common and they suddenly turned into great friends.

"Umm, Kikuchi-san?" someone else called her out and Shinako turned again to see it was Tsuna. She looked to see that everyone has calmed down and the two rowdy albinos seemed to have reconciled...for now. Unyuu was standing inbetween them to prevent anything from happening again.

"Oh, Sawada-kun"

"Well umm, I apologized for my friends' behaviour" Tsuna apologized nervously to which the taller senior replied with a smile and a giggle, confusing the young brunette boy.

"There's no need to apologize, Sawada-kun. I understand how friends would sometimes fight and argue. It's completely natural" Shinako smiled at the young boy to which made a small light blush appear.

"Plus, it's nice to see such young energetic boys nowadays, right Unyuu-senpai?"

Unyuu agreed wholeheartedly. "You're right. I find it quite adorable~"

"Also, Sawada-kun" Shinako said, placing her hands on Tsuna's shoulders reassuringly. "If you're feeling nervous about anything, please tell us right away. There is nothing for you to be nervous about"

Just as she said that, Katou suddenly appeared behind her from who knows where, startling Shinako and scaring Tsuna off his feet.

"EEEIIII!" he shrieked girlishly as he fell onto his rear.

Shinako, haven gotten over her shock, glared at the reckless ninja "Katou! What are you doing here?"

"Tch, I found this weird kid walking around the school"

With that, Katou pulled out a small 5-year-old boy with a black afro while wearing a black and white patterned bodysuit with a tail attached to it, making him look like a small cow.

"Eh? How did you get here, little one?" Shinako looked at him strangely when he suddenly started shouting.

"I'M NOT LITTLE! I'M THE GREAT LAMBO! AND ALL OF YOU ARE MY MINIONS!" the little cow-dressed boy shouted, greatly annoying Katou who was holding him by the neck of his suit.

"You little annoying brat" Katou growled at him to which made Lambo quiver in fear while Shinako turned a vicious glare at him and mercilessly whacked him on the head.

"What the hell?!"

"What is wrong with you? Scaring a small innocent child like that?!" She scolded him as her glare turned toxic. "And what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be recovering from your injury!"

"Don't tell me what to do, troublesome samurai. What about you?"

Shinako raised her brow quizzically. "What about me?"

"Weren't you supposed to be showing them the school, not flirting with them?" Katou said, rather coldly but due to Shinako's exploding embarrassment, she didn't noticed.

"I was not flirting, you stupid jerk! How could you think that?!" the ebony-haired samurai screamed at the snow-haired ninja in embarrassment. "You're just a crazy delinquent ninja!"

Meanwhile the Namimori students stood idly by, watching the ninja and samurai had surrounded themselves in this dark, tense aura as they glared venomously at each other.

"They seem angry" Crome quietly noted to herself as she stands near Tsuna, not wanting to disturb the two glaring seniors.

"D-Do we stop them?" Tsuna was panicking in his place. At first, Shinako seemed like a sweet, dainty maiden until the white-haired senior came and now she looked like she was ready to viciously rip the boy tissue by tissue.

"No need, Sawada-kun" Unyuu said, smiling reassuringly, not even flinching to the sight of her two juniors glaring daggers into each other's eyes. "This happens all the time. This is perfectly normal~"

"This is normal?!"

"Haha, they really do get along!" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, further shocking his shorter brunette friend. Tsuna knew Yamamoto can be a little dense but there should be a limit!

"Yamamoto!"

Eventhough the two rivals were throwing insults at each other's ears, they didn't miss the oblivious boy's comment as shown when they suddenly turned their heads around to the tall brunette junior.

"No way do we get along!" They screamed angrily in unison which caused them to glare at each other even harder. "Don't copy me!"

"What are you herbivores doing?" a dark voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere and the danger laced in the tone sent shivers down Tsuna's spine.

Fearfully, he turned around to see his worst fear glaring at him with cold steel eyes. A boy with inky black hair stood with cool but dangerous air around him. He wore the same uniform as Tsuna and his friends but he had a black school jacket which was hanging off his shoulders with a red band pinned on its left sleeve with the word "Discipline" written on it. As Shinako noticed the new boy's obsidian hair, fair skin and the rather cold pale eyes, she couldn't help but be reminded of a certain sarcastic and blunt friend of hers.

"Hibari-san! What are you doing here?!" Tsuna said, shivering in fear in his place.

"The baby told me I'd find worthy opponents here" he answered as he looked to the mean-looking ninja. "Are you a worthy opponent?"

"What's it to you?" Katou questioned rudely to the new face with his glare intact. "Are you picking a fight with me?"

"Katou, no fighting in school!" Shinako reminded the snow-haired ninja of the school's most basic rules but all fell to deaf ears as Katou pulled out a small kunai.

_"Eeeeiii, he has a knife!"_ Tsuna screamed in his head and judging by his black-haired schoolmate's eyes, he instantly knew a fight was inevitable.

Itching for a fight, Katou carelessly threw the small boy he was holding as he initiated the battle. Hibari, however, easily countered the ninja's kunai with his tonfas he pulled out from his sleeves.

"He had a concealed weapon?!" Shinako gasped as she watched the battle between the ninja and the Discipline president.

Even though she would never admit out loud, Shinako knew not many could fight equally with Katou so, it was rather shocking to see the two boys on par with each other.

Meanwhile, the Namimori boys were just as shocked as Shinako but with slightly different reasons. Hibari was known in Namimori Middle School as the strongest kid in school with a bloodlust to match and to see someone keeping up with him was truly a shocking scene.

"Lambo-san, please stop crying" all the non-participants of the fight turned to see Chrome and Unyuu consoling the crying afro-haired boy. They had forgotten how Katou recklessly threw the small child like a worthless, crumbled up piece of paper.

"Gotta...stay...calm" Lambo mumbled those words like a mantra as he tried to calm down but all was in vain when he broke down and started crying even more.

"I CAN'T!" the small kid cried loudly and out of the blue, he pulled out a dangerous looking bazooka...from his large afro.

"H-How is that possible?!" Shinako screamed in disbelief as stared at the large weapon with wide chocolate eyes.

"Oi, you stupid cow! Don't bring that out!" Gokudera yelled angrily at the sniffling boy as he grabbed the small boy by the neck of his suit. From the sudden lift, Lambo randomly aimed the bazooka as he accidentally pulled the trigger.

Of all the worst luck, the bazooka wasn't aimed somewhere safe and unoccupied. Instead, it looked like it was about to hit Unyuu as she stood there stunned and confused.

"UNYUU-SENPAI!" Shinako screamed her lungs, alerting everyone of the current danger and without thinking, Shinako desperately ran towards Unyuu.

"Shinako, what the hell are you doing?!" Katou yelled out as he watched the insane samurai pushed her wavy-haired senior out of the way, leaving her in front of the incoming missile.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as everyone watched helplessly as Shinako was hit as the missile suddenly exploded upon contact with the impulsive samurai, disappearing in a cloud of pink dust.

"SHINAKO!"

* * *

For those who are not familiar with Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Shinako did NOT die, ok? She's perfectly fine as I will show you in the next chapter. I'm sorry for the really late update but unfortunately, I have an exam coming up and it will take most of my time away (I'm really nervous T_T). So, the next update may be late as well.

As I said, I would explain some stuff about Katekyo Hitman Reborn. So, I'll tell you this:

-The characters are Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Chrome and Lambo.

-The bazooka actually doesn't harm people. It does something completely different.

-If you saw the word 'baby', it wasn't a typo. There's a talking toddler of some sorts in the show.

To learn more, look it up. It's actually a very nice show.

Also, really _really_ sorry if there are any typing errors or grammar mistakes because I was in quite a hurry to get this done.

I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience. Please don't hate me.

안녕 (annyeong) and I'm truly sorry!


	18. Yin meets her Yang?

**Red Roses: **Sveiki (this is Latvian), my readers/friends. Thank you for staying for my late update. I hope the last chapter wasn't too confusing or disappointing.

Let me say I'm so sorry for this incredibly late update but in the previous weeks, I had my monthly exam and choir practice till late in the afternoon (I know, excuses).

Gomenasai! *bows deeply*

My replies to my dear readers

**SunshineGal16: ***Joins in victory dance* Nothing like a dramatic scream at the end to keep the suspense. I deeply return the virtual hug *hugs back* I will keep udapting for my loyal readers

**mystery18blue: **I am big KHR fan as well and Shinako would love to meet you too

**YamadaHikari: **Hmm...it seems that Katou doesn't want to answer your question Hikari-san. Anyway, I was inspired by a crossover fanart between Sket Dance and KHR and when I noticed how Tsubaki and Katou were similar to Tsuna and Gokudera, I just had to write that!

**Light27: **The 'SHINAKO!' scream really makes the chapter a little more dramatic, doesn't it? I still love your picture of Shinako

**Enma Marius: **So, my chapter is finger-licking good? Yay! One of the most interesting compliments I ever had. I don't mind of your so-called limited vocabulary, your kind words warms my heart

**Late Bloomers: **One of the main reasons I watch KHR is because of the characters' individuality. It just makes them so fun to write. Don't worry, the function of the bazooka will be revealed in this chapter.

Thank you all for your kind words and support. I feel so happy!

And of course, the disclaimer...

**Himeko: Red Roses does not own Sket Dance **

**Yamamoto: ...or Katekyo Hitman Reborn but it's alright **

Red Roses: Two anime shows which doesn't belong to me...*sigh*

WARNING:** Crude Language **is present but I assumed most, if not all of you have already knew of these words anyway... should I even bother?

* * *

"Shinako-chan!" Unyuu cried in hot tears when she saw her junior disappear in a pink cloud. Katou was currently trying to strangle the poor cow-looking five-year-old boy who was responsible in pulling the trigger of the bazooka.

"You little snot-nosed brat! What the hell did you do?!" Katou demanded an answer as he violently trashed the afro-haired boy back and forth as if he could shake the words out of him.

"Waahhhh!" the poor boy cried in pure fear and dizziness as he was being rocked violently to and fro.

"Katou-san, p-please calm down!" Tsuna tried to calm the enraged ninja but he ended shrieking like a girlish child when the albino student turned his vicious glare at him.

"Calm down?! How the f*** can I calm down when I just saw my classmate get killed?!"

"Ma, ma Katou-senpai. Don't worry, Kikuchi-senpai is alright" Yamamoto tried to sooth the angry beast-like ninja.

"Don't f***ing lie to me!"

"He's right, Katou" a new voice appeared in the conversation and everyone turned to see a talking toddler wearing an expensive looking tuxedo and a black fedora.

"Reborn!"

The mature infant at least stunned the charcoal-eyed ninja in his tracks "What? How...What do you-"

Then, a new more mature yet rather familiar voice appeared.

"Huh? Where am I?"

* * *

Somewhere else in another time, Shinako was wondering the same thing as the pink cloud finally disappear.

"Huh? Where am I?"

The last thing Shinako could remember was putting herself in front of the missile that was heading for her well-endowned senior. If that's what the last thing, she recalled then...does that mean...

"_AHHHH! AM I IN HEAVEN?!" _Shinako screamed in her head and she quickly shot up for her lying position and she took a closer look to where she really was.

"Eh? I'm on a bed?" Shinako muttered confusedly as she felt the soft mattress under her and the pillow she was just lying her head atop a few seconds ago.

Things got even more puzzling for the young samurai and she took one big look around the room she in. It was a master bedroom, seems like two people sleep here as possessions of a man and woman were both present in the room. There was even a personal bathroom where she could hear a faint noise coming from them.

"Eeek! Someone is still here! I should get out" Shinako thought panickedly as she got off the bed and rushed to the door, accidentally bumping into the coffee table beside the bed and knocking over a framed picture.

"Oops" Shinako quickly went back to pick up the fallen picture but not before she saw what was the picture about.

She saw that it was a wedding photo. She saw a young couple standing atop of the stairs of a church. It seems that the couple just got married before this picture was taken. Shinako couldn't help but notice how familiar the two young adults looked to her.

It was a picture of a beautiful young woman and a dashing young man. The two were complete opposites as the woman had long dark hair styled beautifully and bright chocolate eyes while the man had snow white hair which looked good on him and sharp dark eyes. The couple really complimented each other and they seemed to be beaming with pure joy.

"Where have I seen them before? They seem so familiar" the female samurai pondered to herself and she stare into the picture, trying to solve the puzzle. It wasn't until the loud slam of a opening bathroom door and a low male voice snapped her out of her train of thought.

"Oi Shinako, hurry up and get ready" a young man called out to her as he walked out of the bathroom shirtless but wearing his dress pants while drying his snow white hair with a towel. It was the same man from the wedding photo.

"Eep!" Shinako let out a squeak of surprise when she heard this male stranger call her name and she got even more embarrassed that he was shirtless in front of her.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I d-d-didn't mean to c-come in u-uninvited! I don't know h-how I g-got h-h-here" Shinako nervously stuttered out her apology as she kept her gaze on the floor, unwilling to meet the older man's charcoal eyes.

"Huh?" the young male finally saw the girl standing nervously in his room with his own eyes as he step closer to her and grabbed her chin, startling the poor nervous samurai.

"E-Ehh?" Shinako felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as her face burns with a deep shade of scarlet. There she was face-to-face with an older man and he was bringing her closer by her chin.

"_T-Too close!" _

"Shinako?" he called out her name with uncertainty to which Shinako nodded nervously. Looking into the albino man's eyes froze Shinako to the spot and she couldn't look away.

"H-How do you k-know my n-name?" Shinako nervously asked him but the older male ignored her question and pulled her closer to him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her smaller frame.

If she wasn't blushing hard enough before, that did it. Shinako's face was beating as red as Rudolph's red nose fighting a cold. But, for a strange reason, there was something warm, soothing and oddly familiar being in this man's embrace.

"_What is wrong with me?! I shouldn't be enjoying this!" _

In the midst of her frantic confusion, Shinako almost missed what the older albino whisper into her reddened ear.

"Please don't hide from me"

"What?"

Shinako looked to him in confusion as she tried to comprehend his words. With that serious expression of his, she knew he really wanted her to understand his words.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a large cloud of pink dust enveloped her again, blocking her view of the older man. As the smoke clears, she finally found herself back where she last remembered before meeting that strange man, back at Kaimei High School.

* * *

"Shinako-chan!" the said girl heard her senior called out to her as Unyuu suddenly wrapped her arms around her whilst still crying hot tears.

"Unyuu-senpai, please don't cry" Shinako tried to sooth her senior but her own tears started leaking out as well. She could have sworn she would never see her friends ever again.

"Oi, woman where the hell did you go?" Katou asked the ebony-haired samurai and though seemingly on bad terms, Shinako was relief to see the brash ninja again.

"Katou, I thought I'll never hear your annoyingly rude voice again" Shinako cried, smiling at him and even if Katou felt a vein pop on his forehead, deep inside he was a little relieved to see the naive samurai girl again.

But back to the question. "Hey, answer me where did you go?"

"I-I...don't know" the confused samurai replied truthfully as she recalled appearing in that stranger's bedroom. "I just found myself in someone's room, then I saw that man"

"A man?" Katou inquired quizzically to which Shinako nodded back.

"I'm not quite sure but he seemed awfully familiar" Shinako said, recalled the stranger's features; the snow white hair, the deep dark eyes and the low, deep voice. It all sounds strangely familiar for a reason.

"I'll tell you where you went" suddenly, a small walking baby wearing an expensive-looking suit jumped in front of Shinako, startling her heart for a moment.

"Eh? Who are you?" She asked the young fedora-wearing infant as he tip his hat to her.

"My name is Reborn and I have the answers you're looking for"

"HIEEE REBORN!" Tsuna cried as he was scared that Shinako might be terrified of a talking baby in front of her. What the nervous brunette didn't account for was Shinako's strange tolerance and indifference for these kinda things after being in this school for some time now.

"_Oh no, was this poor kid a victim of one of Chuuma-sensei's crazy potions?" _Shinako thought worriedly as she saw the perfectly matured baby in front of her eyes.

"Anyway, you Miss Shinako just switch places with yourself ten years into the future"

"..."

"..."

"...What?"

"Let me explain. That bazooka which belongs to that stupid cow kid allows a person to travel to the world ten years from now by switching the present you with your older self"

"So...I just traveled to my future?"

"Yes" Reborn answered, pleased that the samurai was taking all this information rather calmly.

As Shinako tried to register this new information, she suddenly remembered the photograph she saw in the room. As she thought more into it, she finally realized something.

That was a picture of her, ten years later!

"So...that man...was my..."

All of a sudden, Shinako's face exploded in heat as she came to a sudden realization. All of the blood rushing to her head was too much as she blacked out and then fainted in front of everyone.

"Shinako-chan!"

"HIIIEEE, Kikuchi-san!"

"Well, that was to be expected at least" Reborn had to have the last comment.

* * *

Finally! I'm finished...with this chapter! This story is far from over.

For those who might not understand...Shinako just travel ten years into the future and saw her wedding photo and just met her husband without knowing. Any sane girl would faint from that kind of information.

Another thing for confused readers, the baby's name is Reborn and yes, he's a talking baby.

P.S can you tell who's Shinako's future husband? (probably yes)

So, Uz redzēšanos and please don't hate me...  
_  
_


End file.
